


My beautiful bride

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Change of bride, Drama & Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Night, consummation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: What it feels like when a person who is the center of your world, whom you love the most thinks nothing of you! The pain and misery won't go away so easily and  you don't want to give up BUT You have no other choice... A story of love and pain because Pain is a part of love too.





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys my new work for you and I'm so thankful to all of you for your support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HeartSNS  
> _____________
> 
> “The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet ever.”

When Naruto woke up, the air was filled with the sweet smell of pancakes. He got up and rubbed his eyes. It was a lazy Sunday. When they were done with their activities last night it was 3 a.m. Naruto looked at clock. It was 10 a.m. now, 'I slept for quite a long time.'

 

He got up, folded the blanket and made the bed. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He took a lilac shirt and black trousers. After dressing up he came out of bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

 

Naruto’s brows were knitted together. It was obvious that he was thinking something serious. He looked inside the kitchen. Sasuke was pouring syrup on pancakes. Sasuke was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The top two buttons were unbuttoned, showing the pale skin and Naruto eyed his beautiful but cold lover.

 

Just then Sasuke noticed him and looked his way. Naruto smiled at him lovingly.  
Sasuke gave a small smile too before turning toward fridge. Naruto frowned on this cold attitude.

 

Naruto walked over to him. When Sasuke turned around and found Naruto standing in front of him Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto narrowed his brows and leaned over Sasuke's face bringing their lips together for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss with Naruto dominating, nibbling at his lower lip and then sucking at it tenderly. Sasuke parted his lips and his hand cupped the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto thoroughly examined his cavity with his tongue and then sucked at Sasuke’s tongue. They kissed deeply. When they broke the kiss both were breathing heavily. Sasuke pushed him aside and placed juice on the table and asked in a husky voice, "What was that for?" as Sasuke took a seat.

 

Naruto took a seat and said pouting, "You didn't say good morning." Naruto chewed his food.

 

"You are so childish. If you weren't so good in bed, you wouldn't be here." Sasuke sipped his drink.

 

"Oh Sasuke just admit it. You are in love with me. You love to take care of me," Naruto said smiling.

 

"Dream on," Sasuke snorted.

 

There was comfortable silence on table. Naruto was almost done when he remembered something. He looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. 

Sasuke was sharp as ever. "If you have something to say then spit it out. You're making a stupid face."

 

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Wow as observant as ever. And I do have something to say but I don't know how?"

 

"I'm listening." Sasuke was looking at him, his face stoic as ever.

 

Naruto inhaled deeply, "My boss gave me a marriage proposal."

 

Sasuke batted his eyes then sipped his juice, "Isn't that good then? If you marry your boss, he will definitely give you promotion."

 

"I'm serious Sasuke. He gave me the proposal to marry his daughter."

 

Sasuke eyed him, "What was your answer then?"

 

"Obviously I rejected him. But he is persistent. He told me to think over it." Naruto tried to calculate Sasuke's expression but failed like always.

 

"May I ask why you rejected him?" Sasuke asked monotonically.

 

"Why do you ask? Of course I'm committed to you! How can I possibly…"

 

"Wait. You rejected him because of me. Naruto tell me what is exactly your limit of stupidity? And what do you mean by commitment to me?" Sasuke seemed angry. His tone was harsh.

 

Naruto was surprised, "We are dating Sasuke. Aren't we? We have been together for like 4 years already."

 

"We are not dating. And we can't date. I've told you many times but you are an idiot. I've never thought of our relationship as dating."

 

"Then what are we Sasuke?" Naruto clenched his hands.

 

"Sex friends. What else." Sasuke averted his gaze.

 

Naruto felt his heart sinking, "Sex friends? Am I only a fuck buddy to you?"

 

"What else you think we can become? We are both men Naruto. We can fool around. Have sex. Share rent. But there is nothing else. And I have always told you, I don't have any feelings for you." Sasuke said coolly.

 

"You mean you can replace me? If it's not me, you can still have sex with whoever it is?" Naruto's head hung down. He was making circles with his fingers on the table.

 

"It's just sex Naruto. We do it because it feels good. And it's a good opportunity for you. If you want to marry her, don't hold back yourself for my sake." Sasuke then got up to clear table.

 

"Sasuke! You mean you are ok with me being with that girl? You don't feel anything about this?" Naruto looked up his lips trembling.

 

"No...I don't. We both have to marry someday. You have a good proposal at your hands. Take advantage. Eventually when I am offered a good proposal, I'll marry to. Its natural Naruto. Grow up now." Sasuke then turned to him, "But of course if your girl is not able to satisfy you we can always have sex." Sasuke's tone was very calmed yet sarcastic.

 

Naruto couldn't hold back any more as he looked at Sasuke. His beautiful yet cold lover. He wanted to push the man down, have his way with him, leaving love bites all over him to remind him who he belonged to. Naruto was itching to hear Sasuke scream his name in passion as Naruto fucked him into submission. But he couldn't. Not anymore. He thought over time that Sasuke's heart would melt, but those thoughts were not to be, he felt like a fool.

 

He got up and turned to leave, "You are a cold bastard Sasuke. I love you so much and this is what you are suggesting to me huh. Don't joke with me Sasuke. I was a fool for loving you. But I won't do it anymore." His voice trembled, his eyes welled up with tears and he quickly left kitchen.

 

Sasuke suddenly fisted his shirt over his heart. What was this sudden pang? Why was his heart was hurting? Sasuke sighed and shook his head and started to wash the dishes.

 

Naruto left the apartment with a heavy heart. He walked the footpath that lead to the park, calming himself so he wouldn’t cry. Naruto entered the park and took a seat on a bench.

 

Naruto remembered when he and Sasuke first met. He was Bi and Sasuke was kind of Bi too, but he preferred guys more than girls. Their friendship grew and soon they both were taking steps together in their lives that was creating a path to adulthood. Their friendship developed into sharing an apartment. Then get drunk and then have sex. To move into one room. To sleep with Sasuke in his arms and then also waking up in Sasuke's arms. To laugh and to celebrate together. And then Sasuke said they weren't lovers. They weren't anything at all. Naruto felt his throat tighten up and tears welling in his eyes..

 

It was enough. He gave Sasuke four years of his life. It was time he gave up. He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed. When call was picked up, he cleared his throat.

 

"Hello sir, its Uzumaki."

 

"Yes son. How are you? It's such nice weather."

 

"Uh yeah. It is. Umm...Sir I thought about it again...the proposal." Naruto paused.

 

"And?"

 

"I'm sorry for rejecting before. It would be an honor for me to be your son in law," Naruto said in a graceful tone. His boss was very happy with his decision and invited him over for dinner. He accepted gratefully.

 

After the call ended he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and it looked as it was going to rain. He sighed and got up to go to a bar to spend time until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?


	2. Konan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HeartSNS
> 
> "And something inside me just...broke...That's the only way I could describe it."

Sasuke looked at the now empty kitchen. The food was starting to get cold. Naruto had eaten a bit but before he could finish, all of that had happened. Sasuke's hands on the table slowly started to clench into fists.

"Committed? Don't joke with me." Sasuke clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing and glaring on the food in front of him.

After Naruto left Sasuke began to feel annoyed. Why the hell was Naruto angry and behaving like a spoiled child? He never promised Naruto anything. He never even said anything romantic even in the height of his climax. Fucking or being fucked, either way it was always Naruto being all romantic and he had never said anything, so then why was Naruto making him the bad guy? He made it clear in the beginning that their relationship be free of love and there will be no strings attached. So why have things turned this way?

He lit a cigarette and started to smoke. He always smoked when he felt anxious. It wasn't that he didn't care about Naruto but he was a practical person. He always made decisions based on facts and not on emotions.

He was 100% sure that what he said to Naruto was in the best interest for both of them. He never sugar coated the facts and truths to Naruto. He didn't feel anything romantically towards him and this marriage was in the best interest for Naruto. If Naruto couldn't see that through his thick skull, then Sasuke figured he was a bigger idiot that he thought. He was sure his cool collective explanations of facts and truths should be enough for Naruto to understand.

Since he did the right thing, they why was he feeling anxiety in his heart? There were so many question he didn't have any answers. But it was cool. He had time, alcohol and cigarettes.

\----->>>>

Naruto was having his second cocktail when someone slapped him on his shoulder. Naruto almost shrieked and then looked up to the intruder's hand on his shoulder. It was one of his best buddies, Kiba, with a goofy grin on his face. With him was Shino, Sai, Ino and Sakura. He was surprised to see them all here but it was a refreshing surprise after that fight with Sasuke. He got up from his seat and greeted them.

"All of you, together? What's the occasion?" He smiled at Kiba.

"Well, we haven't gotten together for quite a long time and you are always too busy with your love life. But who'd have thought we would end up finding you here." Kiba told him.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. He really did ignore his friends for that bastard because Sasuke didn't like it when he left to hang out with his friends. He deeply regretted this.

"So how's Sasuke? You guys doing ok?" Sakura asked in a fan girl tone.

"Yeah tell us Naruto, has he changed? Are you guys all lovey dovey? Tell us all?" Ino also squealed.

Naruto inhaled deeply. Now how was he supposed to answer? Tell them that their fantasies are all wrong? They had broken up before he came here.

"Wow. Slow down you girls. Can't you see? He is alone in this bar, in this terribly casual outfit. I don't think he is in a good mood." Sai was quick to defend him like always.

Kiba, who was enjoying his drink and flirting with a girl sitting nearby also showed interest in the talk. "Heh. Naruto is depressed. That asshole must have hurt him again. He is always doing it. Why don't you just leave him and find someone more suitable for ya." Kiba was a lightweight. He was already drunk after just one drink.

Naruto just sipped his drink. He felt a ball of tears ripping his throat.

"What a pain in the ass. Just break up already Naruto. Four years is a long time. Haven't you had enough of his bull shit?" Shino asked in a lazy tone, words abusive like always.

"We already broke up Shino," Naruto said biting his lip and then he drank all of his drink in one go. He asked for a stronger drink from the bartender. He wasn't planning on getting drunk but, whatever.

There was a sudden silence at the counter. None of his friends were expecting that. They expected Naruto to smile like always and defend Sasuke strongly by saying he is HIS boyfriend and no one else has the right to say this. But…like Sai said, it really was different this time.

"Oh. But why? And How?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"Like you guys said, I should find someone more suitable and also it was time I settled down, so we broke up. You know him, he was so understanding like always...so it wasn't a problem and you know he had this call from work...Hahaha...Umm...just think how much he works...even on Sundays he had work. He is such a workaholic so...Umm...I thought I should just spend time here but everything is fine so…" Before he could say anymore, Ino and Sakura got up and hugged him tightly.

"Enough. You don't have to pretend that you're fine." It was Sakura.

"Let it all out Naruto. Don't suppress your pain. We are here for you." It was Ino.

He didn't know if it was Kiba, Shino or Sai stroking his back. And he couldn't hold back anymore. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. His azures 'always sparkling' eyes were dimmed. He was biting his lower lip to suppress his loud sobs.

He didn't know for how much longer he cried. Remembering everything about his relationship with Sasuke. Sasuke was always the cold one in their relationship but it wasn't even in his wildest imagination that he was just a convenience for Sasuke. A person with whom he can share rent. Have breakfast and then have sex. His heart was breaking. His feelings never get through to him. Sasuke never felt anything for him. Naruto inhaled deeply to relax himself. Also after crying so long he was feeling much better. Kiba got water for him. He drank it all and sighed. He was feeling a little hoarse.

"Naruto you OK?" Sai asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry guys I just…" Naruto felt guilty for ruining their mood.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault and it is a friend's job, so you don't have to feel guilty. The one who should be guilty is not you but him. That Bastard…" Ino was furious.

"Ino…" Sakura tried to stop her. "Naruto now tell us what exactly happened. How this happened?" She asked while holding his shoulder softly.

"Yeah and this time tell us the truth. Got it?" Kiba said pointing his finger at him. Naruto nodded and smiled sadly.

Naruto then told them everything about proposal and about his fight with Sasuke. Also what Sasuke said about their relationship.

"How could he do this to you?" Ino's face was red. She was clenching her fists.

"Really Naruto this is too much. How could he be so cold." Sakura was surprised.

"I really wanna hit him now. That Uchiha bastard." Kiba was furious. He even got up.

"And what good it will do? Kiba don't be an idiot." Sai said coolly.

"He hurt him this bad. He was using him and you are telling me to do nothing. You are an asshole Sai." Kiba lashed out.

"Damn. You guys are so noisy. Things are already over between him and Sasuke so just let it go Kiba and cool down." Shino said lazily. Kiba was in a foul mood.

"Umm...so when are you going there for dinner?" Sakura asked with a forced excitement.

Naruto smiled. She was changing the subject. "At eight I guess."

"You are not going in this outfit? Are you?" Ino screamed.

"I don't have time to go and change now, can I borrow some clothes from you guys?" Naruto said while looking at Sai, Kiba and Shino.

"Yeah you can come to my house." Sai smiled at him.

"Yeah you better go with Sai or your boss will throw you out if you wear something from Kiba or Shino." Ino said in a serious tone.

Naruto laughed. Shino just glared but Kiba fought back. His friends. He really loved them. They were trying really hard to lighten the mood. He joined them too.

At 6'o clock he got up with Sai and left. He was going to forget about Sasuke and start a new life. It was his resolve.

\----->>>>

Naruto arrived at Mr. Akatsuki's (his Boss) beautiful bungalow. He had a bottle of Chardonnay as a gift. Sai dressed him in a black dinner suit with dark purple shirt, informing him he should be wearing formal attire. Naruto felt confident about his looks but he still felt nervous and was trying to relax.

He rang the bell and a girl wearing a sleek black dress, with graphic heels to compliment her looks answered the door. . Her gray eyes and blue rose settled in her black hair, Naruto had to admit to himself she looked perfect. She was a beauty.

She smiled at him, "You are the guest right? I'm Konan." She stretched out her little hand.

He took her soft hand and smiled nervously. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naru.." Before he could finish Konan's face was inches away from his. His heart jumped. She softly whispered in his ear, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Naruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?


	3. Break down part (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave the comments if you like this chapter.

Naruto was utterly speechless at Konan's boldness and he looked at her bating his eyes while trying to regain his composure. Konan looked amused by his reaction and chuckled. Just then Naruto heard his boss's voice, "Konan don't scare him. I'm sorry Naruto if it surprised you".

Konan looked from her shoulder to his dad and smiled like a mischievous child and the she came to his father, circling her arm around her father's shoulders. Naruto felt warmth in his heart. By looking at his boss and his daughter he remembered his parents and a certain cold person.

Naruto smiled, "No its fine." Konan was still eyeing him playfully.

His boss smiled, "Well then come in."

Naruto smiled and came in. Konan didn't look like a bad girl and his boss was a good man too and he was going to enjoy their company. It was a good distraction.

==============>

After drinking straight for many hours Sasuke was pretty much wasted and the more he got drunk the more frustrated he got. He was feeling so much anger on Naruto for going out on his own and not coming back9 Even though in his mind he knew it was a stupid reason to get drunk but he needed a reason to be angry. To focus his frustration on some point.)

"He is the most stupid and dumb person I've ever met. Who does he thinks he is? Making me worry for him. Come home and I'm going to throw you out." Sasuke threw the cushion and someone caught it in air.

Sasuke glared at that person, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Itachi sighed and came near him throwing cushion back on couch, "What a nice welcome! And little brother I never knew drinking effects your memory."

"Itachi I'm not in the mood of your petty jokes. Just get the hell out of here." Sasuke yelled at him in a drunken tone.

Itachi just shook his head and without giving any response got in the kitchen to get some water for Sasuke . When he came back Sasuke was making another drink . Itachi 's eyebrows knitted together he took the drink and bottle from the coffee table and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell Itachi. Give it back." Sasuke again yelled.

"Just look at yourself. I'm not going to give it back to you at any cost. Drink the water and sober up." Itachi said coolly and then came back in kitchen to put the bottle away.

When he came back Sasuke has finished his water and was staring in emptiness.  
Itachi took a seat on couch, "Now, that you have sobered up tell me what happened and why are you drinking like a mad man."

Sasuke didn't look his way he just bowed his head looking at his palms, "I'm an adult Itachi. I drink because I wanted to. I'm not some immature person who would drown himself in drinking if he has a little problem."

Itachi sighed, Sasuke was completely drunk!

'I know how mature you are.' Itachi thought and then shook his head, "Where is your boyfriend. It rare to not to see him on Sunday."

"He is not my boyfriend! And it not some kind of rule, he can go wherever he wants. I don't give a fuck about it!" Sasuke raised his voice and then again started to stare on the wall.

Itachi thought bitterly, 'Yeah you don't give a FUCK but you are drinking like a stupid broken heart teenager. Idiot brother.'

"Sasuke did you two fight?" Itachi asked softly.

"It has… nothing to do with you" Sasuke replied trying his best not to be slurred.

"Yes it has. You are my brother and your condition is making me worried sick." Itachi tried to stay calm. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just pressed his head on the back of couch, his eyes closed and his bangs slanted across his cheeks. He looked so boyish like this.

When Sasuke didn't say anything Itachi said dryly, " Fine then, I'll just call Naruto and ask him what is wrong and he will tell me everything because he is not stubborn like you."

Before Itachi could call Naruto Sasuke spoke, "Don't… Don't call him. It has nothing to do with you Itachi. Just… leave me alone for a while. I can handle this on my own" Sasuke opened his eyes and without looking at Itachi his head was bowed again looking at floor and his voice was so frustrated and there was such pain in his voice that Itach's heart clenched. Why was his brother this lonely? What was Sasuke's fault? All because of THAT BASTRAD!

"Sasuke I've told you already, if you won't tell me I'll just ask Naruto. So tell me already if you don't want me to call him." Sasuke looked up and gazed in Itachi's direction, his eyes were blood shot. Itachi looked at him with a stern and warning expression and he knew Sasuke would tell. Because whenever Sasuke plowed himself like that he would become so vulnerable afterwards.

Sasuke darted his tongue on his lips to wet them and then he said in a low voice, "We fought".

"Why?" Itachi asked his arms crossed on his chest.

"Naruto's boss… gave him a proposal… a marriage proposal." Sasuke stopped again.

"And did he accept the proposal?" Itachi asked concerned.

"No… Naruto being an idiot… rejected it" Sasuke said in a low voice like he was remembering events from morning.

"Oh" Itachi sighed in relief, "Then why did you two fight?"

"Because I told him to marry that girl… Naruto is rejecting a very good opportunity… She is his boss's daughter and he said he rejected her for me. I know he was going to feel regret so I made it clear that he shouldn't bound him because of me… He was angry and he lashed out at me and then left… He is being unreasonable" Sasuke said all in a low voice like he was trying hard to not get his voice cracked.

Itachi was speechless! He couldn't believe what Sasuke said. How could he say all of this to Naruto when he was so in love with him! Why was he trying to push away Naruto! "Sasuke are you out of your mind? Which person would tell their lover to go and marry someone else in their right mind? He loves you damn it. It's not a joke. Tell me why did you say this to him? Why? I need an explanation RIGHT NOW". Itachi felt his brain boiling with rage, on Sasuke's utter stupidity.

"You ask why? Because I believe Itachi that it's in best interest of Naruto. And I believe that I don't have any feelings for him so there is no reason for him to be bound by a non-existence relationship" Sasuke tried to said coolly but his voice rose in the end.

"Fuck your believes Sasuke." Itachi snapped, "Don't give me the shit about what you believe tell me what you feel for him!" Itachi wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke. He was ruining not only his own life but also Naruto's.

"And what good it will do? Just let me do what I think is good for both of us. I don't want things to become a mess like before. I care about him Itachi." Sasuke's voice was again low and lost.

"Sasuke how long you are planning to drag the past with you? How long are you going to lick the wounds THAT man gave you! How long are you planning on concealing your feelings! Everyone is not the same! He is not Orichimaru he is Naruto. And just like you I fucking believe Sasuke that he will never hurt you like HE did. He will never do those cruel things to you what that Bastard did! Why do you not understand?" Itachi said desperate and anxious. His brother was still trapped in those dark days, in that cruel past.

"I know Itachi. I know he loves me. But I'm fucking afraid of admitting it. I've gone through hell Itachi. And I'm afraid if I ever admit it once I'll fall so deeper in love with him that I'll lose my own self. And what if he regret then? What if he regretted choosing me over a woman? What if he changed? Itachi That man was a teenage mistake but this time if something goes wrong I would die Itachi. I would die…" Sasuke's voice cracked, he then clenched his fists, and "Shit Shit Shit What has gone wrong? Everything was perfect. We were at a perfect distance then when did I fell in Love Itachi. When did I?" Itachi came near him and took the seat.

He looked at Sasuke. He was breaking. Love is such a horrific thing. It can make you lose yourself. You become someone else in love. And his ice cold brother melted in Naruto Uzumaki's love. Sasuke trembled and Itachi couldn't hold himself. He hugged him tightly and Sasuke, he was like on the blink of breaking and the moment Itachi touched him. All those emotions bottled up inside him from all those years came out flooding. He sobbed and Itachi was rubbing his back to comfort him, he whispered between sobbing, "Itachi what should I do?... I don't want him to hate me or get tired of me… Itachi I don't want him to look at me with regret… I'm so afraid"

Itachi didn't say anything he just rubbed his back and hugged him tightly. When Sasuke relaxed a bit he got away from Itachi's embrace and bowed his head, " You know Itachi I went through so many one night stands and many short relationships but when I met him and he confessed for the first time I got afraid of him, of his straightforwardness. I knew in my heart that I'll fall in love so I wanted to stay away and stay safe but he barged in my life uninvited and took control of my whole being but I never gave into my emotions I always wanted to believe that everything is still in control I don't love him and I never will but love is not under our own free will. And now I've hurt him so bad. He was crying Itachi. He was so sad and hurt." Sasuke bit furiously at his lower lip.

Itachi sighed, it took a long time for Sasuke to come out of his shell but love is really a very strong emotion, "When he comes back, confess your feelings to him and tell him about Oruchimaru too. You should face your past and I'm sure he will understand why you did all of this."

"Are you sure Itachi" Sasuke asked like a troubled child.

Itachi smirked, "Well I strong believe in him." Sasuke frowned at him but after making a decision of finally facing his past and his feeling for Naruto he was more relaxed.


	4. Break down part (II)

Naruto came in and looked at house in awe. It was a modern styled house, with a dark colored theme. Naruto followed his boss to their lounge, Naruto looked at the surrounding, there was a gray sofa set and a couch placed beside the large window. A black colored coffee table and a TV on wall with some wall cupboards. It was beautiful.

Mr. Akatsuki noticed his interest and smiled warmly, "This house was decorated by my wife Emma. She was an interior designer." Mr. Akatsuki looked sad and Naruto got the cue that Mrs. Emma wasn't alive.

Mr. Akatsuki composed himself and smiled again, "Have a seat." Naruto nodded and came in, and took a seat on the couch. Konan just smiled and told them that she was going to help the maid in setting table for dinner.

Naruto felt awkward and nervous but he said again, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know about your wife." Naruto's eyes saddened and pure hurt could be seen on his face.

Mr. Akatsuki just smiled sadly, "It's OK. You didn't know but seeing your expression I feel like you've lost someone important to you too."

Naruto took a deep breath and then smiled, "I lost my father when I was fourteen." Naruto gave smallest reply possible.

Mr. Akatsuki sighed, "It's sad how people just disappear from our lives."

Naruto just nodded. He felt an unbearable weight on his heart. He didn't like to talk about his father more like this topic was a taboo and then Sasuke, after their fight Sasuke didn't contact him once. Not a call neither a text nothing. Naruto felt miserable but he just kept his serious facade. After that they just fell into random mundane conversations. More like Naruto was just listening and Mr. Akatsuki just keep telling him about his daughter Konan. Naruto kept smiling and giving response but his heart felt so empty, 'Did I make a mistake by coming here? But Sasuke didn't contact me even once. Am I really that insignificant in his life?' Naruto thought to himself, he felt like crying but kept smiling.

Almost twenty minutes have passed when Konan peeked from door and said cheerfully, "Hey gentlemen dinner is served. Please come to dinning room."

Mr. Akatsuki smiled too and looked at Naruto, "Well then come Naruto you will be surprised but Konan is exceptionally good at cooking."

Naruto smiled back, "Then I'll enjoy the meal to my fullest today. It has been a while since I tasted a meal made by a woman."

They turned the corner and they were in dining room, Konan took a seat and the asked in a surprised tone, "Eh? But why? Don't you visit your mother?"

Naruto took a seat too and then smiled, "Ma is not in best of her health. She haven't cook in years." Naruto tried to make his tone normal, "Oh this is too much really sir, so many dishes and they look so delicious. My mouth is watering" Naruto said overjoyed while looking at. "Fish looks obviously delicious." Naruto said while putting a piece of fish into his plate.

Konan chuckled, "You are exaggerating. It's not that special."

"Yeah taste this chicken tikka too. It's Konan's specialty." Mr. Akatsuki winked at Naruto.

Konan pouted, "Papa you are embarrassing me." Naruto and Mr. Akatsuki chuckled. They ate dinner in a comfy environment. Even though Naruto kept talking and smiling, his heart and thoughts were focused on his cell, but just like the whole day it never ringed.  
=====================>  
After they were done with dinner, they left the dining room and came back into lounge. Konan came back to kitchen to fetch the wine and glasses and they took the seats on couch.

When Konan came back and made him his first drink, Naruto checked his cell for the last time and then turned it off when he saw "No new message" shining brightly on screen.

They drank for a good hour straight, laughing and opening more to each other, mostly because under the influence of alcohol.

Naruto wasn't a light drinker but he already drank in afternoon quite a bit thanks to his heart break and now again. All of this alcohol was now pumping in his system and his body was getting hotter and hotter and suddenly he felt suffocating sitting in this lounge with that man and his daughter, their lively and warm laughter, his heart ached. The person he wanted to be with didn't even feel anything about him. Why was world so bright then? Why can't it be a bit dark? He thought miserably holding his drink in his hand.

Just then 's cell went off. He looked at them apologetically, "Please excuse me. You guys have fun." They smiled at him and Akatsuki left the room.

Naruto sipped the last drop from his glass and stared in space, "What do you say about going outside. I don't know about you but I definitely can use some air." Konan said placing her empty glass on coffee table.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. Let's go."

Konan took her shawl and they got outside of the house and started to stroll down the path in the lawn. They walked quietly for a while just listening quietly to the nature and feeling cold breeze on their skin. They stopped near the bench and took a seat on it.

Naruto sighed, cold air felt so much better than the fire burning inside him and making him vulnerable to his emotions. Oh God that was the reason he hated drinking when he was depress because it never helped him.

"Can I ask you something?" Konan words interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her.

He sighed deeply again filling his lungs with cold air and then smiled at her, "Yes?"

Konan looked unexpectedly serious looking at moon, then she spoke, "Did you ever fell in love?"

Naruto just stared at her, "Yes..." He answered after a pause. He didn't want to talk about this right now because in the first place it was the reason why he came here. He didn't want to think about that insensitive bastard. "And you?" After a short pause Naruto asked this time not wanting to talk about his love life.

"Yeah … A long time ago." She looked at him and smiled weakly, she then shook her head, "We will talk about later but first I want to know about you. Why did you guys broke up?" Konan's tone was serious yet soft.

Naruto mentally punched himself on even hoping that he could just dodge the subject of his past lover or should he say his only lover, because Sasuke was the only one who stole his heart. But well he have to tell her if she wanted to know, he wasn't a type of person to hide things and not from the one he was thinking to spend his life with.

He offered a small smile to Konan who was looking at him intently, "We didn't break up because… well you break up with a person you are dating and he never thought we were dating."

Konan looked taken aback; she ignored the whole sentence, focusing on just 'he' "Your lover was a man? It means you are gay?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah he is a man and if it helps I'm not gay, I just fell in love with him."

They fell silent after that and Naruto even thought about leaving but the Konan spoke, "It's a surprise but you can't help with whom you fall in love." Naruto looked surprised at her words but didn't show it.

They kept silent and Naruto tried to broke the silent this time, "And what about you? Who was the lucky guy?" He tried to sound cheerful.

Konan chuckled, "Thanks Naruto but well it's a pity that he didn't think that way… He was a married man and well I never got the chance to properly confess… It seems we both have bad luck with love Naruto." She looked at him and Naruto smiled back weakly, nodding.

"When did you break up with him?" Konan suddenly asked looking straight at him.

Naruto laughed bitterly, "You wouldn't believe me but this morning, we got into a fight and he told me that we are nothing, I'm nothing and he doesn't feel anything for me." To talk about this with Konan was easy but yet incredibly painful. He felt his heart clenching.

Konan tilted her head and stared into his eyes, she could easily read the hurt and pain in Naruto's eyes "You really love him, don't you?"

Naruto looked down and nodded and then instantly looked up, "Even though it's like that please don't think that I'm trying to use you to get over him. I really want to move on and maybe I'm trying to be with you because I'm sick of being used by him. I don't want to be hurt any more. I want to be loved by someone. I don't know any more Konan. He broke me Konan; he shattered my heart into pieces. I don't know how I'm even breathing." When Naruto spoke his words were bleeding and his tone was broken.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this to you; maybe I should just bury these feelings of unrequited love. I don't know any more Konan maybe I'm not that strong I thought I was. I'm sorry Konan but it seems to me like I can't marry with you while feeling like this. It would be cheating and I don't want to hurt you and maybe I should resign too" Naruto felt better after saying all those things but he felt ashamed too. He shouldn't have come here and by saying yes to the proposal he dug his own grave.

Konan place her hand on his and pressed it tightly, "You don't have to resign and you won't hurt me Naruto, in fact your honesty is something amazing and I'll be honored to marry a man like you."

Naruto nibbled at his lower lip and looked at Konan directly, "Konan but..." Konan smiled sweetly and place her finger on his lips.

"I can give you a week Naruto." She said still smiling and removed her finger from his lips.

"A week?" He looked at her confused.

She nodded and looked at moon, "Yes, a week. Love is not something you can throw away so easily and also you don't know maybe he would regret his words." Naruto was still confused. What was she trying to say, he had no idea. Konan looked at him and smiled, "So if in next week he regrets whatever he said and comes back to you and obviously if you are ready to forgive him. I'll talk with father and you can continue your life with him." Naruto's heart raced at those words, "But if he doesn't reflect on what he did we will get engaged and Naruto I promise you I'll love you and only you." She leaned and pressed her lips softly on his lips.

Naruto looked surprised on her actions and words, why would she go to such lengths for him? Konan smiled again and stroked Naruto's cheek with her finger softly, "I'm doing it because I know how much it hurts to lose your love Naruto. But if in one week he is not going to get you, I'll claim you. I won't leave you at his mercy for suffering." Konan smiled at him and her eyes shone with determination.

Naruto's lips parted, "But why?" He looked so confuse.

She got up and smiled, "Because I have been in with you love for a while … Now get up, we should go inside. I'm freezing." She turned her back and Naruto got up too, He was bewildered by her words, Konan Akatsuki was in love with him! That was the reason behind the sudden proposal!

=============>

After they got inside Konan made coffee for three of them and after he finished coffee, he said his good bye to his boss and Konan and then left their house. They never talked again about Konan's love confession when they were inside. Even though he wanted to ask Konan about that when did she fell in love with? Because no matter how much he though he couldn't remember ever seeing or meeting Konan before.

Naruto sighed miserably; his life was becoming a living hell. Sasuke didn't love him and Konan made that strange bet too. Why did she make that bet? It wasn't like Naruto had any expectation from Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wouldn't say sorry. Hell he was sure that Sasuke would be just sleeping with someone else if Naruto wasn't around even for two or three days.

Naruto felt broken, so shattered that his heart felt like it was shutting down and before he even knew he rang the bell of Sai's apartment. When Sai opened the door he looked surprised at first and then concerned, "Naruto? Why are you crying? What happened? But first come inside." Sai took his arm and practically dragged him inside. Naruto just kept silent the whole time.

He didn't even know when did he start crying. Sai looked at him worried and sighed, " You are such an idiot." He took off Naruto's coat and then handed him a sweatshirt and sweatpants and ushered him into bathroom. When Naruto got out side Sai took his hand and guided him to the bed and lie down Naruto, ever so often also wiping those silent tears from his cheeks. Naruto kept quiet the whole time.

He covered Naruto with blanket and when he tried to leave Naruto tugged at his sleeve and Sai looked at Naruto. Naruto spoke in a hoarse voice, "Don't leave me alone Sai." Sai bit at his lower lip and sighed, "You are an idiot for getting so hurt over that heartless bastard Naruto" He came over him and pulled him into a hug, "Just forget him and get over him quickly you idiot." Naruto just buried his face in Sai's arms and sobbed while nodding.

Sai looked down at him miserably and cursed Sasuke in his heart. If he would have known that on that New Year party Naruto would fell in love with Sasuke after that kiss. He would never have joked and made them do that stupid kiss. Why was life so unfair? He looked at Naruto's shaking body and tightened his arms around Naruto protectively.  
==============>  
After Naruto left Konan came back into the study room where his father was reading a book. When she took a seat near him, he closed the book and looked at her, "So how was Naruto?"

Konan chuckled, "Absolutely gorgeous papa."

Akatsuki smiled, "Well that's good. Should I start preparing for the grand ceremony?"

Konan pouted, "You are embarrassing me papa."

Akatsuki laughed and Konan smiled again , "Papa I have a favor to ask you?

Akatsuki looked at her inquisitively, "Yes?"

And Konan smiled with a dark look in her eyes….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave the comment if you like this chapter.


	5. Hangover, interruption  and emergencies

Sasuke woke up with a worst hangover. He turned to his left side to see Naruto missing; He got up quickly which made him feel dizzy. He rubbed his temple and got out of the room. Apartment was quite with Itachi leaving due to an emergency and no sight of Naruto, Sasuke felt his heart crushing. Naruto never did this before! Even if they fought or Naruto was angry, he would just sleep on couch or on the same bed while never turning to his side. But… It was a first for Naruto to spend night out and it killed Sasuke to think that it was his own entire fault. If he had told Naruto everything in the first place in spite of bottling up inside him this wouldn't have happened. Sasuke sighed miserably and hugged his arms around him and looked again at his empty apartment. He again felt throbbing pain in his head breaking his skull apart.

He took a deep breath to remind himself of the bright side. If this hasn't happened, he would never have realized his feelings which were a lot more strong and deep than he actually thought. Now the only thing he has to do is to apologize to Naruto when he will see him in office, confess his feelings, tell him all about his past and Orochimaru. It was for the first time he didn't felt any dread bolting in his body on that man's name because all he was able to think right now was to bring Naruto back within his grasp. So he can touch him, inhale Naruto's fresh and minty scent, feel his warmth spreading in every pore of his body and never let go of Naruto ever again.

Sasuke shook his head and then came back to their bedroom to take a shower, he also took a painkiller. He wore his business suit, fixed his hairs and then came into the kitchen. He boiled the water and poured it into his cup and made coffee and sipped it while thinking about yesterday. The more he though, the more anger he felt about his stupidity.

Now that he admitted his feelings to himself, he was hundred percent sure that he would die rather than seeing Naruto with someone else. He was determined to take 'his boyfriend' back. 'Boyfriend' Sasuke repeated the word in his mind while washing the cup and placing it back, it felt so right to think of Naruto as HIS BOYFRIEND. Sasuke took his cell phone, wallet and files along with car key and stepped out of his apartment in a hurry.

============>

Naruto opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above his head and a throbbing pain his head and then all events from yesterday rushed into his mind. His fight with Sasuke, and then accepting marriage proposal on impulse, Konan's confession, wasting on alcohol and then coming back crying with a heart broke to his childhood friend Sai for comfort. Naruto sighed and pressed his face into pillow harder and groaned with mixed feelings, man seriously yesterday was an emotional roller coaster and it worn him out completely.

He looked at the clock and sighed, He only had twenty minutes to get ready and leave for work but first he needed a damn painkiller to stop this stupid pain. Naruto got out of bed and then nausea hit him, he rushed to bathroom to get this out of his system. After vomiting hard for good 5 minutes he dragged his worn out body to stand up and looked at his reflection in mirror. He was feeling like shit and looked like shit too with his puffy red eyes, sickly pale color and his hairs a mess.

He quickly took shower, brushed his teeth and then borrowed Sai suit. After coming back into the room, he turned on his cell and when he saw no new message and no miscalls from Sasuke his heart twisted in an unbearable pain. He shoved the cell into his pocket and came out; Sai was fixing his tray to bring in room.

"Morning" Naruto said his voice gruff and took a seat.

"Morning, I was just fixing you breakfast" Sai said and then looked up, "You look awful man." Sai said concerned and passed him a coffee mug and waffles.

Naruto took it and said rubbing his eyes, "Don't be polite. I know I look like shit." Naruto sipped the warm liquid and it felt soothing.

"I think you should take the day off." Sai said again sipping his coffee. Naruto looked up, he could feel worry clouding Sai's gaze.

Naruto forced a smile, "I'm fine, and I'm not that pathetic to take a day off over a heart break. Beside if I'll occupy my time with work it will calm me and now that I'm late you have to give me a ride."

Sai shrugged his shoulder, getting up and putting dishes away, "Yeah let me wash them." Naruto nodded and got up to help Sai.

After that they got out of Sai's apartment and Sai drove him to his work place. He quickly entered the lift and started to go through his mails. Once he was on 3rd floor he got out of lift and before he entered his cabin he casted a glance to Sasuke's cabin and his heart swelled with pure agony.

He wanted to just rush into Sasuke's cabin, grab his collars and lock their lips, caress every part of Sasuke's body and take him right there. He felt blood rushing to his mind; he took a deep breath to remind him of the bitter reality. He closed his eyes painfully to remind his heart of Sasuke's words, his coldness and after he spent the night out Sasuke didn't call even once. He felt tearing up again and a lump forming in his throat making his breaths shallow. Naruto closed his eyes and forced his tears in and dragged his heavy feet to his cabin.

He opened his laptop and started to read the unfinished e-mails and replied to the urgent one. The day just was just starting but he felt tired and he was already regretting, "I should have stayed at Sai's apartment." He mumbled and got up to fetch coffee. And just then the door of his cabin opened and Sasuke came in. Naruto froze at his spot and looked at Sasuke with an empty gaze but his heart ached. Sasuke's eyes were a bit red but other than that he looked fine, composed and handsome like always. Compare to him for Naruto it was becoming difficult to even stand, his knees felt weak.  
===============>

Sasuke took one more step in and closed the door behind, he looked hesitant, "Naruto." Sasuke called his name and he just stared back at him not saying even a word and not even moving a finger, too afraid that what composure is left will crumble too and he won't be able to hold back his tears.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt his heart clenching. Naruto's eyes were blood shot and swollen, his face sickly pale giving him somewhat ghostly appearance, He looked so fragile that Sasuke just wanted to embrace him right there. Naruto's body was trembling slightly and lips pursed tightly, 'Oh God what have I done' He felt his heart crying. This wasn't the Naruto he knew!

"Naruto…. I have something important to discuss with you." When he spoke again he felt his voice was like a soft whisper but Naruto heard it clearly.

Naruto just fixed his gaze at table and said in a raspy voice, "There is nothing left."

"Yes there is. And you have to listen to me." Sasuke said this time more firmly and Naruto felt his throat dry and tear building up again.

"I don't want to.." Naruto said with his voice cracking.

"Naruto. I.." Sasuke took a step forward in anticipation but before he could say something door opened once more. It was their Boss's secretary. "Mr. Sasuke president wants you to come right now. It's emergency." She said and Sasuke cursed under his breath.

He didn't want to leave but he had too! And by the looks of it he knew it was going to take long. He turned to Naruto and said in a low voice, "Come straight home. I have something important to say." With that Sasuke left Naruto's cabin and Naruto fell on his seat, taking deep breaths and tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt afraid, what was Sasuke going to say? Were they really over? Naruto's body trembled and he cried silently.

Sasuke felt annoyed by the interruption and asked her, "What's the emergency?"

" It seems that one of the ships we sent to Germany has some expired goods. And they are creating a bid fuss over it." She said in a plain tone while the approached the president's office.

Once they were in Sasuke looked Mr. Akatsuki was apologizing continuously and after he was done with call he looked up at Sasuke and said, "Good that you are here. We are in deep shit young man. Prepare right away! You are leaving for Germany right away! Ana must have told you. Jack wasn't able to act right so you have to leave right now and Alex is going with you too. It's going to be a long trip so brace you."

Sasuke wanted to say no but he knew the contract was the one the struggled so much and if they got that company out of their grip it was going to be a huge trouble so he gritted his teeth and said," Yes Sir."

Sasuke came back rushing to Naruto's cabin before he left the company but Naruto wasn't there and he was getting late so he just got out and thought about texting Naruto on Airport but when he reached his pocket his cell wasn't there and then he remembered giving it to Alex before but when he asked again, Alex just said that he placed the cell back on the table and Sasuke just cursed under breath. 'Great now he has to wait until he got out of plane and called Naruto.' He bit his lips and prayed in his heart that when he tells Naruto, He understands!


	6. Distance & Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For such a long absence I'm sorry here is the next part of this sweet agonizing story.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple while looking out of plane’s window. The sky was dark and gloomy outside with a forecast of a coming storm. He felt like the darkness and coldness was seeping into his soul. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and then looked at the dark sky. Being not able to tell Naruto was making him anxious. He couldn’t forget the sickly look on his lover’s face. That face which shown with so much energy and those blue pools of crystal clear water were cloudy too. He really wanted to tell him, he wanted to at least explain a bit. He wanted to kiss Naruto’s plump lips before boarding on plane or just give him a simple yet meaningful tight hug to feel Naruto’s body flush against him. It was bad enough that he didn’t even called him once last night because of his own breakdown but to not able to talk now was even worst. It almost felt like fates were taking revenge on him for his coldness with blond male.

 

“Hey Sasuke. You OK?” Alex asked him and he just gave him a blank look before nodding and looking away.

 

“I really am sorry about your cell phone” Alex said again apologizing and Sasuke again felt irritated on his idiocy but remained calm.

 

“It’s fine Alex really.”

 

Alex smiled, “You can make your call once we land in Munich.” Alex was trying to make him cheerful but the dread Sasuke was feeling couldn’t be soothed with these empty words so he just gave a curt node and started looking outside. No matter what he couldn’t shake of the feeling of dread.

 

“How long will it take?” Sasuke tried to concentrate something else.

 

“Well it may take one to two weeks on the investigations and then we have to talk with the company on this matter because the main company’s other two shareholders are trying to end the deal with our company because of this matter.” Alex explained and Sasuke felt his headache coming back.

 

He was the one who was in charge for the whole transport and responsible for deal and he wasn’t an immature. All of the products were checked by him and he knew it was impossible for them to be expired. He never did anything halfheartedly! He was going to get to the depth of this matter. Sasuke was confident it was just a conspiracy against his company and no one was going to get away with this. Sasuke felt determent and stared outside but he couldn’t shrug off the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed, a storm was definitely coming this way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Naruto twirled the pen in his fingers and gave a side glanced to his cell’s screen but it was still blank with no message or call. Naruto bit his lips and slid his fingers into his hairs. It was no use. He heard from Ann that Sasuke visited his cabin while he was away but after that he couldn’t get hold of Sasuke at all. He tried asking others but no one knew where he was. Sai called once other’s texted him too asking if he was okay? Or if he wanted them. Even Konan messaged him asking for any updates. But he just gave small replies telling them he was okay. 

 

He felt stupid and frustrated for being so pathetic in front of Sasuke and not dealing situation with maturity. He clenched his fist, what was with him? ‘Haven’t I cried enough the night before? Why do I have to act so miserable in front of that bastard? He must be thinking I’m so pathetic and immature.’ Naruto thought bitterly.

 

He looked at the pile of files and all of unfinished tasks. He couldn’t concentrate at all. ‘He must have worked with all of his finesse and flawlessness all day.’ Naruto smiled sadly. ‘Huh’ His heart clenched painfully on a mere thought of ice prince. He felt sick all over again and that wasn’t just because of his hangover. It was more than that. It was because of the hope and despair in his heart fighting mercilessly and making his thoughts and feelings a mess. He thought back to Sasuke’s short visit. ‘Sasuke’s eyes were soft weren’t they? His face had a pained expression too. May be... May be Sasuke came to say sorry. May be finally he felt that indescribable burn too?’ Naruto tried to calm his raging heart. ‘His eyes were red right. May be he couldn’t sleep without my warmth also. May be he yearned for me whole night too.’ He added for Sasuke’s defense against his insecurities. 

 

He tried to muster a weak smile and then sighed muttering, “Bastard… I can’t even function properly without him. And he doesn’t even know it.” Naruto looked at his watch. It was already six. Naruto clasped his hands around the files dabbed his dry lips with his tongue. It was time to go home to Sasuke. To his rightful place. ‘I’m so stupid. What is with me going ahead and just accepting the proposal? It’s impossible for Sasuke to not love me. I’m just that awesome. Sasuke will be so pissed when I will tell him. But I’m angry too. He is the one who has a stick up his cute ass. He created the mess.’ Naruto nodded while all the thoughts ran in his mind.

 

He wasn’t going to think negative. No, He was going to be positive. Sasuke wanted to talk and he will talk with Sasuke. He loved Sasuke with every fiber of his being so it wasn’t even a possible for Naruto to not forgive Sasuke. If Sasuke acted this way than that logical bastard must have a good enough reason for this. ‘Even if he doesn’t love me right now and want a chance at love with me again. I’m going to give him that. Ugh I’m so stupidly in love with him. I must be insane thinking all of this by myself. No more thinking!’ He shook his head and smacked his palms lightly on his cheeks to clear his thoughts. He tucked all the papers inside the files. He was going to use that bastards help in getting all of this stuff done. Well it was Sasuke’s fault for making him a mess. H took his keys, his phone and some files and got out of his cabin. He peered at Sasuke’s cabin which was dark. ‘So he already went home. Typical Bastard.’ Naruto huffed and got out. He knew he was thinking too normally and optimistically but it was his plus point. He wasn’t a person to dwell on something too much. He always wanted to make things better instead of crying over it. So if Sasuke wanted to say something. He was going to give him a chance.

 

When he was in parking he shivered a bit and looked at the sky. It was dark and the night was a bit too cold for Naruto’s liking. Moon’s absence was making night a bit too mysterious and heavy. Naruto bit his lips, in all of his worries he totally forgot that Sai drove him today. Damn it. Naruto huffed. He didn’t wanted to be late. 

 

“Hey Naruto.” Naruto flinched slightly on the calling of his name and turned to see none other than Konan. She was wearing a cute beige long sweater with skinny black jeans and a long sleeved leather black jacket with long boots to complement her appearance. Her hairs were falling on the both sides of her face and she was smiling and waving.

 

“Hey.” Naruto looked surprised.

 

“I was just going to meet a friend and saw you standing here spacing out so I though why not say hello to you.” She smirked. Her cheeks were a light pink due to night’s cold breeze.

 

Naruto gave a lopsided grin embarrassed. “Hey. I wasn’t spacing out. It’s just I didn’t had my car with me so I was a just thinking about taking a bus or taxi.” He explained and Konan tilted her head.

 

“And why’s that?” She asked while walking closer.

 

Naruto chewed his lower lip and shrugged, “I didn’t used the car to get to your house and well I stayed at friend’s so I just have my keys and my car is at apartment complex.” Konan’s eyes gleamed dangerously for a sec and then she nodded.

 

“Oh I see. Then why don’t you come with me. I’ll give you a ride.” She smiled.

 

Naruto shook his head, “No, No. You don’t have to really. You’ll be late. You were going to your friend’s home right.” Konan gave a breathtaking smile. 

 

She easily closed the distance between and gently cupped Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto looked a bit taken aback. She stroked his cheek and looked a bit sad. “You may not love me but I love you please don’t forget it. And for me nothing is more important than you. So not move you cute ass to me seat.” She release her hands and winked at him playfully and Naruto felt the pang of guilt in his heart but complied with her nonetheless.

 

The ride back to apartment was peaceful and he easily relaxed while Konan chattered happily. Telling him her stories and laughing freely. He couldn’t help but laugh with her, she was such a sweet girl. “And here we are.” After twenty minutes’ drive they were already there. “Goodbye comes so abruptly.” She sighed and looked at him.

 

“Umm why not come inside? I’ll make some tea.” Naruto felt bad for getting a free ride and tried to ask her even though he just wanted to run into his apartment and talk with Sasuke.

 

She shook he head, “Not this time. I’m already late. If I delayed any longer she’ll have my head.” She made a funny face and Naruto chuckled.

 

“If it’s this serious than I won’t insist. Tea can wait for another time.” Naruto said smiling and Konan giggled. Naruto said bye and got out of the car but before he could close the door Konan called to him, he leaned and then that happened. Konan so easily pulled him closer, smacking her lips on him. Naruto’s lips parted and Konan slipped her tongue in quickly. She gave a quick lick to his tongue and pulled back smiling with flushed face. “Goodbye.” Naruto was so stunned he only nodded and shut the door and she drove away.

 

Naruto touched his lips with his fingertips. Konan… Randomly confessing, offering a ride and then giving a goodbye kiss. Wasn’t she already acting like his lover? And what about his actual lover. Sasuke never did anything sweet for him but Naruto didn’t let this come in between in them. He sighed, nervousness was coming to him again. Naruto didn’t even knew when he entered the lift and then approached their apartment. Naruto felt so frozen. He didn’t wanted to think. No matter what he tried to think his thoughts always turned wild making him anxious so for he just blocked all of his thoughts.

 

There was no light which meant Sasuke wasn’t home yet. Naruto gulped visibly and entered the key in hole with shaky hands. He came inside and switched on the hallway’s light shutting the door behind him.

 

He slowly walked past the kitchen and stopped for a moment. The sweet homey smell still lingered in the air. Naruto inhaled shakily and slid his fingers anxiously in his blond hairs. Everything here was same just the way he left it but nothing was same with him. He bit his lips and came into the lounge and flopped on the soft couch. And now once he was all alone he couldn’t shake of his depressing thoughts. What if Sasuke just wanted to say sorry and end things nicely? He is the more mature one right. He was always worried whenever I would spend night outside. He is just responsible. Naruto bit his trembling lips and looked at the ceiling.

 

Why didn’t he loved me back? Was my love this shallow? Has it never gone through him? What was I for him? Naruto tried to control the stinging sensation in his eyes and rubbed them trying to control his tears. But it was so damn difficult. Loving someone for a long time and in the end being rejected so harshly, his heart wasn’t made of stone. When you love someone you heart becomes delicate like glass for them. Even a simple thing can make it crack and shattered and what Sasuke said wasn’t simple or small by any means. Naruto felt his heart throbbing painfully. The reality of whole situation was hitting him in the face so harshly that he felt like his heart was bleeding his murdered emotions. He took deep breathes to smooth his breathing but it wasn’t helping, he felt cold and alone.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket and checked for any messages from Sasuke but there was none making him more anxious. Where was he? Why isn’t he back? Naruto curled in a ball on the couch. ‘Should I text him?’ Naruto thought with nervousness. He felt cold yet his palms were sweating. He licked his chapped lips and swallowed his pride, sending a quick text and then dropping the cell on the table. He looked at the clock. It was seven now. Sasuke was late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sasuke sighed for seventh time in the last fifteen minutes and stared irritated at the idiot sitting around the table. They had a long nine and a half hour flight and when the landed in the Munich those bastard didn’t even let them go to their hotel. Not to mention the weather was horribly cold. Sasuke felt his brain cells frying but he couldn’t even glare at them. They didn’t even allowed him to make a quick call, ‘arresting’ them straight from the airport to this hell. Do they have any decency at all? It was fucking one in the morning! Who the hell has a meeting this time? Fine according to NY it was may be seven but they had a log stressing flight and these assholes weren’t helping with their idiocy.

 

Sasuke rubbed his temples and tried to reason with those angry wolves but it was no use. Sasuke bit his lips, fates were really bent on making him miserable. He had no doubt now. All he could think was about Naruto and what he would feel. He prayed to Gods that Naruto heard about leaving him from someone at the office. He didn’t wanted to look at that sick and pale face ever again. ‘Once this meeting ends I’m going to call him even if it 3 in the morning.’ Sasuke thought determinedly. Alex looked at Sasuke’s face with a icy gaze and then excused himself getting out of the office.

 

He took out Sasuke’s phone and looked at the message from Naruto, ‘Where are you?’

 

Alex smirked, ‘Oh now what should I say?’ Alex smiled wickedly and then sent a message and then switched off the phone. When he returned Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Alex smiled apologetically. They resumed the meeting which took another two hours, making Sasuke heart beat loudly in his rib cage. Making him anxious with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and a comment. I'm open for suggestion.


	7. Conspiracy Against the Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is beaten and Naruto decides to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've decided to update only four of my stories for now because trying to update all of them is making my brain boil. I just can't jump from one to other without disturbing the pace and mood of the story. So for now I'll update  
> My Beautiful Bride  
> Blindfold  
> Love at First sight  
> Your Lie  
> ***I've also decided to update longer chapters. It'll take more time but short chapters are frustrating.***
> 
> ***English is not my immediate language so pardon the mistakes.***

Sasuke stifled a yawn and listened to the old man who was blabbering like his life was depended on it. The old guy was a thick headed man. Sasuke was sure that when they would be out of here it would be morning sun. For previous two hours they were drinking coffee and that old man was chugging wine like his life was dependent on it. He looked insanely distressed and his blabbering must be an outcome of his drinking but no one made a comment on it, not even his own board of directors. Well they were just other bunch of old men who haven't said a word during whole 'meeting'. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep his expressions schooled and not to let the frustration over this idiotic person show on his face.

"Mr. Sas'ke. You still haven't answered me! How do you plan on making up to us! Do you have any idea how much trouble you and your company have caused us! We don't even need to stick to the contract! It was a mistake to have business with you! I've made a mistake first time in my life!" Mr. Achim said animatedly flailing his hands and then gulping more of his ridiculously expensive wine.

Sasuke looked at the guy and his self-control snapped. Fuck it! If they were going to lose the contract than he wasn't going to listen to this geezers drunken rumbling. Sasuke's mind sharpened with a sadistic pleasure. Yup! He was so going to kick this old geezer's ass.

"We apologize sir but don't you think we should start working on the real problem instead of you just accusing us for the past two hours. May be if you could tell us the problem then we might be able to solve it." Sasuke said his words in a professional way with his not so professional smile. The old geezer who was obviously getting angry deflated and shifted while emptying his glass. The glint in that old geezers eyes made Sasuke disgusted and made him think of his blond. Naruto hated it when he used his looks to calm these beasts and well sometimes it was more than a simple looking at him and he had stopped it but well desperate times need desperate measurements. On the thought of Naruto Sasuke's heart constricted painfully in his chest but he didn't give off.

"Mr. Sas'ke is right sir. May be they will be able to solve this problem." One of the other geezer said timidly and Sasuke just internally rolled eyes.

"Very well than let's see what you have to offer Mr. Sas'ke." Sasuke almost flinched. Key word: Almost. He had seen worst. Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally but kept his expressions impassive.

"Why don't we start with the basic problem? You did said that the product was expired but I can't see how a new batch of modified hardware could be expired. Could you at least describe what exactly happened when you attached them?" Sasuke asked with a smooth voice and a professional face. All composed and cool.

"Yes Mr. Achim if you could explain the situation a bit more I'm sure we would be able to solve the matter." Alex smiled too diplomatically and Sasuke just mentally rolled his eyes.

"Very well! Shawn will take you there right now. I don't want it to be late." Mr. Achim grumbled.

"We will see the matter right now then Sir." Sasuke got up too and gave a slight tilt to his head and the geezer just eyed him. Sasuke tried not to show his disgust on his face. While the other guy who was sitting on geezer's left side got up and escorted them out Sasuke was suddenly thankful that they have been brought to the company and not to some fancy hotel. It was better the sooner they got over it. Soon they were in the office.

"This is my office and we attached the first hardware to my PC but uh it crashed immediately. The only reason our engineers came out with that the parts might be expired." Mr. Shawn was a lot more polite and professional man. So it made the whole thing a lot less hard.

"May I check it?" Sasuke was looking at the PC with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Uh yeah why not." Mr. Shawn looked a bit reluctant but he let Sasuke handle the matter.

Sasuke took the seat with a thanks and his nimble fingers started to move swiftly on the keyboard. Alex felt himself getting fascinated by the way those fingers moved so elegantly. Even Mr. Shawn looked all entranced by Sasuke. Alex looked at his senior with cold eyes. Sasuke was only three months senior than him so it wasn't that much of a big difference but somehow Sasuke became Vice president in international marketing and he was just someone working under him. What was with Sasuke anyways! Alex unconsciously clenched his fists. One shouldn't be so blessed! It almost seemed abnormal. Alex thought bitterly looking at Sasuke's focused figure. He hated this man so man that there was no end to his hatred for him. But soon he'll be able to get rid of relaxed his tensed muscles and he unclenched his fisted hands. Alex heard a click and a small huff of relief and immediately looked at Sasuke.

"Here it is Mr. Shawn. It seems that your engineers were mistaken or they didn't looked into problem more because if they did it would have been easy to troubleshoot." Sasuke gave a superior smirk. Mr. Shawn looked positively impressed by now running system. He looked at Sasuke with pure admiration. Alex just clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"I don't even know what should I be saying Mr. Sas'ke. Really you've done amazing. But please tell me how were you able to detect the problem and solve it? So we can have our engineers to do the same to all other systems too." Mr. Shawn said with a polite smile.

"It was my pleasure to be help of you. We wouldn't want to lose such important clients because of such a small matter." Sasuke said with an impassive face and got up from the seat. "Please take a seat here so I could explain the problem." Sasuke side stepped a bit to give the space. Once Mr. Shawn was seated in front of PC Sasuke started to give him instructions. It seemed that they weren't using a powerful enough anti-virus which was making problem when using a modified model which is efficient but more open to threats. Well they had already worked to cope the problem with his brothers company and already made a prototype anti-virus and other adjustments to ram of the system was necessary to give the needed boost. It took him an hour to explain the procedure but once it was done Sasuke felt like everything might work out now. May be there was no need for an extended trip. Just like always he could return just in two to three days.

After that it was easy to negotiate with Mr. Achim and his team. They looked impressed and apologetic on the incompetence of their own men. It was seven when they left the building with a dinner invitation the next day as an apology. It really seemed like they would be able to return New York in two to three days. Only the weather was a problem. Sasuke huffed under his breath. He had never felt so much impatience before. This growing anxiousness in his heart was something foreign to his guarded heart.

'It's already this late and I've called him yet.' Sasuke mused irritably. He knew how Naruto could be so emotional sometimes. He didn't wanted Naruto to feel any more pain. And he knew that him being unable to contact Naruto will cause him problem. He didn't wanted Naruto to be so angry that he wouldn't even talk to him. That would be problematic. Sasuke sighed. Ah man. Being stuck here sucked. Why couldn't he say at least bye to Naruto. He couldn't even kiss him good bye. Sasuke jolted a bit. OK that was a bit too sappy for him but still a kiss would've been nice like all those times when Naruto would forcefully kiss him before he or Naruto would go on a business trip. That Idiot would even leave such dark hickies on him. Even though he knew that it would stand out on Sasuke's fair skin but Naruto never listened to him and he didn't hated it. Sasuke never hated Naruto's possessiveness. It was refreshing to see Naruto fuss over him. Making love to Sasuke like he was the only one existed in this whole world for Naruto. Like he was Naruto's world. And he had taken it for granted. Sasuke's gut churned with the coldness he had shown the warm fuzzy ball and how angry Naruto have gotten.

Sasuke gave a small while parting with President while biting the insides of his cheek to refrain from running straight to a phone booth or even considering snatching that old man's phone out of his pocket. He was that desperate to listen to Naruto. He wanted to listen to that idiots stupid blabbering. His crazy antics. He wanted to see Naruto. He wanted to see him so bad that the feeling hit him like a tangible force. Crushing his lungs and squeezing his heart. Ah damn. I'm smitten. Sasuke's lips twitched a bit. He couldn't even imagine what would be Naruto's expression when he would hear Sasuke telling him about his feelings. He would tell Naruto his feelings. His all honest feelings. His fears. His past which was still clinging to him and dragging him into a dark hole. But Naruto would pull him into the light. Like he has already done. Sasuke was sure.

In his daze Sasuke didn't even noticed when did they came out side of the company but once they were outside the chilling wind was enough to snap him out of his day dreaming. Sasuke looked at the empty roads. Who would be out in these severe weather condition of course? Sasuke bitterly thought and then sighed. He was sighing a lot. He irritably noted. Sasuke immediately noted the lack of there ride and his brows frowned. Why wasn't the ride here already? Sasuke turned to look at Alex and that's when his eyes widened a bit but the next moment his expressions again became stoic and cold.

"Alex I though you didn't have your phone with you." There was an edge in seemingly smooth tone. A dangerous edge.

"Uh Yeah I thought so too but it seems that it was inside in a pocket of my laptop and it was on vibration. I receive a call during meeting and that's when I found it." Alex said sheepishly but Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit more. If Alex though he could make him fool. He was so dearly mistaken. Alex never touched his lap top bag during whole meeting. Something was up and Sasuke wasn't going to trust this guy at all. Something felt terribly off. Sasuke tried to shrug off the feeling.

"Well that's good then. Where is our ride though?" Sasuke looked at the heavy snow around him. He hated snow. It was so damn cold.

"Well it seems that our driver couldn't come into the parking because of heavy snow. He is up ahead on the road." Alex said smiling cheerfully and Sasuke mood took a turn to worse. Walking in thick snow while a wind is chilling up your bones. Sasuke was so not excited.

"Hn." He didn't even wanted to open his mouth. It was already cold enough. Dammit, His hands were freezing.

They started walking toward the main road and Sasuke couldn't help but feel something very wrong. His instincts were crying out aloud that something was up. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took the lead to quickly cross the road the road to other side. They turned for the left and Sasuke halted in his steps. Sun was rising slowly and casting a beautiful and warm shadow over the snow. And somehow it made him think of Naruto. Someday he wanted to see this with Naruto under less harsh conditions. Sasuke huffed under his breath on the wind. That's when Sasuke noted the sudden quietness around him. His muscles grew tensed.

"Just how much more..." WHACK Sasuke's world tilted a bit and he felt like his body was hit with a sudden earth quick and a sharp pain made its way into skull. His body fell with a soft thump on the pile of snow. He tried to know what the hell happened but his mind was getting dizzy with an ominous speed. He heard the soft sound of foot step and slowly looked with unfocused eyes on the shoes. He winced while looking up at the person holding a stone? A brick? He wasn't sure anymore. His vision was getting darker.

"Not anymore Mr. Sasuke. This is where we part." There was sick smile on Alex's face. Sasuke's breath hitched. He wanted to say something but he couldn't form a word. His body trembled with cold soaking inside his not so thick clothes.

"You..Bas..tard." Sasuke managed to say in a quiet voice, blinking rapidly. Sasuke tried to get up but in a swift kick from Alex he was back on the cold snow. His ribs felt like they've been broken. Sasuke glared at Alex and gritted his teeth to not let out the scream of absolute pain.

"You see Sasuke it's all your own fault that things have come to this. It's not like I wanted to do this." Alex said and sat in front of him still smiling. "If you weren't so unnaturally smart I wouldn't have thought of as a threat."

Sasuke seethed with anger. What the fuck. This guy attacked him just out of jealousy. His breathing labored a bit more. The pain was becoming unbearable. Sasuke blinked more. No good. He was becoming way too dizzy.

"And If you were a good boyfriend then you wouldn't have had to deal with Konan Ma'am." Sasuke's gaped at that. 'Konan?' So Mr. Akatsuki wanted Naruto as his son in law for that psycho girl? Konan his his daughter? He felt anger bubbling in his veins. That girl was the one who had his eyes on Naruto the entire time. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew whenever that girl Konan came she would eye Naruto like some candy but she never tried to get close to Naruto. Sadly Sasuke only knew that she was the daughter of some higher ups in their company but never knew that she was president's daughter. Shit. If he had any clue he would've said anything to stop Naruto. Shit. Why the hell was his mind becoming so foggy? Sasuke's breath started to get slow. It was so difficult to inhale the air. Sasuke coughed painfully because of his suddenly too dried throat. Sasuke glared hatefully at Alex. Was this guy nuts! How could he attack him! Shit he had to talk to Naruto. It was way too serious.

"What ... the hell... are you talking... abo..out you bastard!" Sasuke tried to talk in a steady way and gather his nerves but fuck it was impossible. His body was shutting down and his mind was on the brink of closing with pain and numbness. Sasuke tried to get up but his body wasn't moving an inch.

"You see Sasuke our dear boss wanted to you to be away for a week or two so his daughter could bond with her Finance and we would've done that may be if you didn't have solved the problem in just first meeting. Poor you that Konan knew that regarding your history you'd be able to solve it quickly so she gave me an offer." Alex smiled and then came closer to Sasuke. Without a warning he kicked him again with a brutal force and Sasuke coughed blood. "Unlike Mr. Akatsuki she wasn't afraid to lose a good employee like you so she told me to get rid of you permanently."

"You.. an..d her both..are.. Insane! You won't...get away... with this." Sasuke inhaled sharply and tried to murder Alex with his death glare. Sasuke winced while trying to normal his breathing. His body convulsed with pain but he didn't let it show on his face just his eyes narrowed.

"Pfft... Who says I won't? You're so stupid Sasuke. I will go back in two to three days and according to company records Konan has already made sure that you'd be on vacation requested by you before this trip and if something happens to you during your vacation. It would've nothing to do with the company!" Alex's eyes glinted wickedly. He was enjoying this immensely. Oh God the suffering and pain he could see under that tough act was making him light headed. He never knew he hated Sasuke to this degree. To see that ridiculously handsome and smart man lying in snow bleeding and beaten was giving him immense satisfaction.

"You both... Planned this?... I'm surprised... You could even thin-k... of it.. But then again... all criminals think... They could... escape." Sasuke laughed humorlessly. His body wasn't moving at all and every muscle in his body was screaming with pain but he wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing him broken!

"Oh so you could still talk? I'm impressed but you can't rile me up. Even your cockiness won't be able to ruin my good mood." Alex smiled sickly and closed the distance between them. He grabbed Sasuke's hairs and jerked it up. Sasuke winced. Throbbing pain in his skull was too much to bear. He was sure his skull must've closed the distance between their faces and Sasuke glared at him with clenched teeth. "I always wondered what he sees in you but now I can see it. Aren't you too beautiful for a man? I'm sure if it wasn't for you that Blondie would never have turned gay. This beautiful face makes me want to mess it up so badly!" He leaned on Sasuke's face and placed his lips over Sasuke. He tried to open those pale thin pink lips with his tongue but Sasuke just turned his face.

"You.. Sick fucke..mmph." Sasuke's eyes widened when Alex shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke willed his body to move and with all of his remaining bits of energy he punched Alex. Alex stumbled away and Sasuke fell back on the snow with labored breathing.

Alex placed the palm of his hand on his abused cheek and then looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. "You Punched ME?! You fucker!" And with that Alex's insanity switch was completely turned on. He kicked and punched Sasuke several times until Sasuke was laying completely still and bloodied. He wouldn't have stopped even then if his cell phone wouldn't have rung. He took the device out and received the call. "Hello..*pause* Yeah I'm close..*Pause*.. Yeah just wait I'm coming." Alex ended the call and looked at Sasuke with expressionless eyes.

"I'll be leaving then Sasuke. Don't want to freeze to death in this weather. A snowstorm is coming in just ten to fifteen minutes. It will be a painful death!" Alex spit out his words and then took something out of his pocket to throw near Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his phone with half lidded eyes. It was hurting so much that he wasn't even sure that he could breathe any more or no. His mind and body were already too numb to register anything. Alex crushed the phone with his boot's heels and then turned without any more words.

Sasuke laid there unmoving and unflinching. May be it was because of the cold that his body felt so numb and heavy or maybe it was because of the injury to his head. Sasuke wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't even move his muscles at all or he would've smirked ruefully. It was such an undignified way to die for a man like him. A man who tried so hard to live with pride. Even losing the only man who loved him and gave him his everything. But now because of that Naruto would marry a girl like Konan who was deceiving him. Sasuke felt his eyes stinging slightly. Why wasn't he allowed to love Naruto? Why wasn't he given a chance to start over? Fine! He admitted that he was an ass to Naruto but it was just him securing his heart. Just a defense mechanism to not to get hurt again. He wanted so badly to embrace Naruto right now that his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Oh God why? Why he had to die right now when he finally admitted his heart being stolen by that charming thief.

Sasuke's lips twitched a bit while thinking about Naruto. He must've been so angry when Sasuke didn't returned or may be hurt. Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the idea of Naruto getting hurt or sad because of him. Sasuke thought back to Naruto's swollen eyes and his gut churned. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't cry anymore. It would be better if he just fell asleep and then Sasuke could go into his dreams and apologize for being a bad boy friend. Sasuke huffed a small laugh. It seems like he was losing his mind due to the cold and his beaten body. And suddenly Sasuke's face fell with a sudden sad and painful thought. Naruto must be sleeping right now because it would be still night in New York and here Sasuke is taking his last breaths. And if Konan's plan succeeded Naruto would never even know about his death and his brother. What would Itachi do? Would he convince Naruto to find Sasuke together with him? Or Naruto would decline to look for a bastard like Sasuke? Sasuke's brain pounded in his skull and he inhaled sharply to take in the insufficient oxygen. He wanted to think more but it was so painful to think while he was willing his body forcefully to even breathe.

His throat felt dry and he swallowed hardly to not let the dizziness take over but it was too much. It hurt too much. It was so painful. Naruto was getting married to Konan and he was dying here in the middle of a cold deserted street. Just once. Just once he wanted to see Naruto. Just once before he dies and can't see him forever. Sasuke's breath hitched and he felt his pulse disappearing slowly just like his now stilled heart. Sasuke opened his lips to inhale the icy air to stay awake but it was no use. He intelligent eyes slowly started to close and soon darkness took over...

********~~~~~~~~~~*********

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his slightly stiff neck. He took in the complete darkness of the apartment and grabbed his phone from the table to look at the time. There was a message from Sasuke. Naruto's heart thumped loudly and his fingers trembled slightly. He text me. A small smile made its way on Naruto's lips and his heart swelled with hope. He open the text quickly and read the content.

"Hey Naruto I won't be coming back because of business trip. But I think I shouldn't delay what I wanted to tell you. I've already heard that you've accepted the proposal. I wanted to congratulate you. I hope that you and Konan have a happy marriage. I might be away for... beep..." Naruto deleted the text without even reading it to the end. He looked at the now black screen with blurry vision and blinked back the tears which were threatening to leave his eyes. Naruto got up robotic-ally and then quickly sent a text to Konan asking her to meet him at lunch. After he was done with it he tossed the phone on the couch and came into the bedroom... Their bedroom. Where Naruto had made sweet yet rough love to Sasuke just two days ago. But it felt like it had been so much time since it happened. Naruto flopped down on the bed and placed his arm over his eyes. The sheets smelled like Sasuke. The room was filled with the sweet yet exotic smell of the cologne Sasuke wore. It suffocated Naruto and made his body unbearably hot with raw desire for that man.

Naruto abruptly sat up and inhaled sharply to calm his thundering heart.'Shit' Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his nerves. 'No. No. It was no good.' He helplessly thought. His heart felt like it was crushed in his chest. An ominous feeling was making him nausea-tic. Naruto looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning. He sighed. 'Should I call him?'. Naruto bit his lips roughly drawing blood unconsciously and then sighed with a pained expression on his face.'He broke up with me and I want to call him to check on him. Am I a masochist?' Naruto thought bitterly but still the heavy feeling lingered on his heart. A bad feeling was all he could think of. He wanted to cry out with frustration.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed out loudly. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong! So terribly wrong! He clutched his shirt over his heart but the painful thumping of his heart wasn't stopping. His heart wasn't calming down at. It was the same crushing feeling he felt years ago when his father died. The same feeling when his mother had nervous break down. Yes it was the same deadly feeling. His gut feeling was telling him that something bad was happing or happened but what? He had no clue of it!

He hated his sixth sense always. It was a fucking frustrating feeling. He would have this deadly heaviness in his heart. His heart would feel like it's being crushed but he would've no clue what was wrong. He didn't wanted to call that bastard. No matter what his heart felt. He would will his body to move the way he wanted! He won't let his emotions reign anymore. He won't be blinded by the love for that heartless guy! No! It was enough! He gave him another chance! didn't he?

Naruto inhaled and exhaled with deep breaths to make his body relax. It was going to be this way now. Sasuke has broken up with him. He have to accept it. He won't let that bastard see him all broken and miserable any more. No! He absolutely refused to appear weak in front of Sasuke! If Sasuke was going to be a heartless prick than Naruto won't care any more! Sasuke was the one who always! Always made it clear again and again that he wanted nothing to do with Naruto! That Naruto was just a convenient fuck. A roommate with whom he could fool around and share rent. For Sasuke that was it.

The nausea-tic feeling returned again like a wave of dread washing over his heart. Naruto gritted his teeth. The loss his heart was feeling was unbearable. The loneliness. The emptiness. The feeling of heartbreak... It was painful. Naruto felt tears gathering in his eyes. Sasuke has left him. He broke up with him. After so many years. After the endless love from him. After every thing Naruto went through for him. After all of those long years he waited for that man's love. His acceptance. His gaze on him. His arm around him willingly. He gave his answer by congratulating him? "Fuck. This is so messed up." Naruto broke out into a shaken bitter laugh. It was messed up indeed because even after being rejected harshly so many times Naruto always clung to his hope of getting through Sasuke. "I really am a masochist." He mumbled in a hoarse voice and inhaled sharply to regain his composure. But it was a mistake! That sweet smell filled his lungs and he felt light headed.'Shit' He swallowed thickly. It was no good. He couldn't stop it. A silent cry left his partially opened lips and his body shook silently. The tears were steaming down freely.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Stop! Stop! Please Stop! I don't want to cry for him! Please! Listen to me! Fuck you're my body! Why are you not listening to me! FUCK!" Naruto said while furiously rubbing his eyes to wipe the freely rolling down tears. His eyes were still hurting because of all the crying last night and now he was crying again. Like a teenage girl crying over broken heart! He harshly wiped his eyes but it was no use. It was like his body wa in auto mode. Not listening to him at all. Just sobbing and crying over the loss. Over their broken relationship.

His body shook slowly and he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. Who said that love doesn't cost you a thing? He wanted to punch whoever had said that! because it did to him. Falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha cost him everything. His emotions. His thoughts. his heart. His life. No matter what he did it never had any effect on Sasuke. Now that he thought about it. It was so stupid of him to chase after Sasuke. It was a no win situation from the very start. A relationship starting as a one night stand. A relationship where for one whole year Sasuke never stayed in the morning after sex. Where Sasuke would fool around in front of him with whoever he wanted. for Naruto Sasuke was the one he was looking for but for Sasuke that wasn't the situation. For Sasuke he was always just a compatible partner. A good fuck.

Naruto stopped trying to wipe his tears. It was no use. The pain. The rejection, it was killing him. His heart was constricted so painfully that Naruto was sure it would burst any moment." I gave you everything I had Sasuke. My time. My love. My everything. But that still wasn't enough to have you. Nothing I did was ever enough! Your love became a parasite and sucked out the life out of me and now I'm completely drained and emotionally exhausted. In the end I alone couldn't hold onto the relationship you wanted to let go from the start. It's over. We are over.." He mumbled out the words with pain and it was like the last straw. Once he said the words his feelings were all over the place. The reality and the actuality of his words made his body tremble. He fell back on the mattress and hugged the sheets drowning in the scent of his ex-lover.

For tonight...

Just for tonight he won't try to control this tide of tears. But after that he would forget that man! Yes he would forget him and live his life. But for tonight he would mourn over it. Just for tonight...

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So This is kind of a cliffhanger situation. I've completed the whole idea and events of story and I really hope you would read this story to the end.
> 
> I would like to know what you thought of the story and if you think it was a boring chapter or filled with too much angst. I'm not gonna say sorry! Hey when you started it you would've known the feel of the story so just stock up tissues and bear with it. Good things come to patient people. LOL.
> 
> ENJOY.
> 
> ADIOS~


	8. Dreams & Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're still my person. Even if I'm not yours."

Naruto looked at his surrounding with a thoughtful expression. The TV was on and some romantic movie was playing. Sasuke was always so against the cliché romantic comedies but he always watched it to the end. Naruto took a spoon full of his Chinese rice and stared at the TV screen. It was a lazy Sunday morning. They've been out drinking with some of colleagues last night and had a take out on way back and well they didn't eat at all and left it in fridge. So when they woke up around 12 in the noon they just reheated the dinner from last night. Naruto peeked a glance on his side to see Sasuke eating quietly and watching the movie intently. He looked back down on his half eaten rice and stiffled the sigh which threatened to leave his lips.

He was feeling oddly sad, too sad for his liking. He haven't felt this sad since... since his father died and all that crap which happened before his death. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut to calm himself and to not let Sasuke notice anything unusual. Even though he was sure by now that Sasuke was already suspecting something because he was the smart one. 'Like Sasuke cared enough to notice.' Naruto though ruefully and this time unconsciously he let out a sigh. He peeked a glance at Sasuke again but it seems like Sasuke didn't notice at all.

Naruto felt strangely disappointed on Sasuke's coldness even though it wasn't a new at all. He should be used to it after one year of dating or more like friends with benefits kind of relationship. Naruto got up to put his plate in the sink. He wasn't practically hungry anymore. While cleaning the plate Naruto's though drifted back to the man who was sitting outside on the couch watching a movie without any care in the world. Naruto huffed a sigh on his own childishness. It wasn't like Sasuke knew that today was his father's death anniversary and... his birthday too. Yeah, Sasuke didn't know but Sasuke never showed any interest in him other than sex where he could say they were certainly compatible. Naruto thought bitterly and then took the cloth to dry the plate. Naruto looked at now shiny plate and he frowned. Why was he being so immature? Sasuke has always been like this since the first time Naruto started pursuing him. Giving him cold shoulders and everything so why the hell was he being so sensitive about Sasuke's coldness. It wasn't like Sasuke loved him or cared about him. Naruto bit his lips. 'OK now! What the hell was the reason he had to remind himself this crap? Wasn't Sasuke enough to remind him again and again with his behavior and the way he never opened up with Naruto.

Naruto place the plate on the counter leaving it there and then looked at his wrist watch. It was already 2 p.m. He should call his mother at some point. He knew but it was so difficult. It was so hard for him to talk with her. Yes he loved his mother and all but he also knew that she has to come out of it now. It has been already ten years. And his mother was still the same. Mourning over her mistake over and over, again and again. Torturing her self with the guilt when it wasn't even her fault. She behaved the way any woman would have if they knew that their husband was cheating... and not only cheating but the other person was a minor and daughter of their friend. Yup, everyone would think that his dad messed up big time. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then settled down on corner of dinning table. He started to remember the time from ten years ago. The first and last time he saw saw his parents fighting.

His dad tried to talk to his mom but she didn't listen and they fought until the morning. His dad left early bristling and his mother crying in the guest bedroom. He remembered it clearly how he slowly got into the ruined guest-room and then even though he felt scared knowing his mother's temper he gently hugged her. Kushina, his beautiful confident mother looked at him and Naruto's heart broke into million pieces upon seeing the vulnerability and messy condition his mother was in. He had never seen his mother and father fighting ever before so it was enough to shake thirteen years old but now seeing his mother crying herself to death made his own eyes sting. He did tried to control them but while hugging her and feeling her tears soaking his shirt his own tears started to flow too.

He didn't even had the courage to ask his mother that why they were fighting. Why his dad was stumbling while going out like he was drunk. Or why his mother spent the night in the guest room. His dad left too early too but why? Wasn't it only five in the morning? But he kept on rubbing his mother's back soothingly. It was almost an hour or so when he his mother cried her self to sleep and even he was feeling tired with all the crying and holding his mother whole time. His mother's phone rang on the floor. She stirred a bit so Naruto quickly placed her against the wall to answer the damn machine so his mother wouldn't wake up and start crying again.

The call was from his mother's best friend Guren. Naruto debated on picking on the phone and cutting the call but ended up pressing yes.

"Hello Kushina I have something important to say but please promise me you would listen to me to the end!" The moment he put the phone against his ear Guren was already blabbering anxiously.

"Uh.. Auntie it's Naruto. Mom is..uh not well so she is sleeping." Naruto's own voice was scratchy but he said slowly.

"Then wake her up! it's urgent" She almost yelled on the call.

"But..." Naruto felt torn between doing as she was saying and letting his tired mother sleep a bit more.

"Naruto... Who is on the call?" Naruto winced on hearing his mother's hoarse voice and turned to see her rubbing her temples.

"It's Aunt Guren." Naruto said softly and his mother's expressions changed in a second from tired to furious.

"Give the phone to me! How dare she call me now!" Kushina said furiously and snatched the phone from Naruto's hand. His mother sternly gave him the eyes to leave her alone. Naruto left the room and came into the kitchen. He boiled some water to make hot chocolate for him and his mother. He just wanted to calm her down. While the water boiled Naruto nervously heard the shouting and yelling his mother was doing. She would get quite but the yell loudly like, "What the fuck do you mean I should forgive her!" or, "I'm going to fucking kill that bitch!", Or "Yes she is the bitch, having you as a mother would do that to a child." But it wasn't the only yelling his mother did.

After it got quite Naruto felt his gut twist into a uncomfortable feeling. His heart thumped loudly while he quickly made his way to his mother. Who was sitting on the floor sobbing all over again now swearing and cursing. He placed the day on the side and gently sat close to Kushina.

"Mom.." Naruto felt utterly helpless. What should he do to make it better? How could he take the pain away? His mother looked up, her eyes blood shot and cheeks wet with tears.

"I did so wrong Naruto. What should I do? I said so many bad things. Even though he was telling me again and again that he had no clue about any of the shit on his phone. Oh God what have I done!" Kushina broke into sobs again and Naruto helplessly saw his mother crying again. He didn't know any thing so he wasn't getting what was wrong but apparently his father wasn't one at mistake and it had something to do with Auntie's call.

"Mom. Just talk to him. You know dad can never stay mad on us for long. So just say sorry and make his favorite and he would be fine." Naruto held his mother's hand gently and smiled even though his heart was beating so fast and so ominously. He tried to shake of the feeling but it wasn't easy. While trying to make his mother stop crying and making her drink hot chocolate which was considerably cold now he finally made his mother smile. He didn't ask his mother why they were fighting in the first place even though he wanted to know because this was their first real fight he had ever seen but seeing his mother finally calm enough made him shut his nagging mind.

After his mother was calm enough they started to clean up and Naruto decided to take the day off from school. Naruto sighed again on the heaviness of his heart. Today was his thirteenth birthday. But the day haven't started like the last twelve years. But his mother was now in a good mood and baking cake for him. His mother wasn't that good of a cook but she certainly did baked like professionals. Or at least the cake and pizza. Naruto looked out of the kitchen's window. It was strangely a stormy day with gray clouds everywhere.

Even though it seemed like everything was going to be fine his heart was still giving him that foreboding feeling. There was something eerily sinister about the whole environment. Naruto still remembered that how he was vacuuming the floors when he heard a loud thump and ran into his parents room where his mother was sitting on her knees on the floor with someone still talking from the dangling receiver. Naruto's heart took a weird twist while he slowly made his way to his mother. Who wasn't moving an inch almost like a statue.

"Mom?" He called her out. Why was she being so quite? It wasn't like her at all.

"..." She mumbled something but Naruto couldn't hear it under the loud rumbling of clouds so he he sat in front of his mother.

"Hey mom! Please don't go all quite on me. Hey please. You're freaking me out." He gently nudged her shoulder and his mother fell unconscious on the floor. After that everything was a blur in getting his mother regain her conscious and listening to the ongoing call from... hospital.

He heard the call with shaky hands, ragged breathing and tears streaming down his cheeks.

His father got into an accident and... died on the moment.

They said he was driving with a high amount of alcohol in his system and the other crap like that. But Naruto though while holding his hysterical mother with his own eyes swollen that what was the point in telling all of this. Why were the telling these useless things to them.

Naruto blinked and snapped out of his train of thoughts when someone softly wiped his stray tears. He looked up at the person and saw Sasuke staring at him with an unusually soft expression. Naruto opened his lips but just a broken whine came out and in the next moment he was being pulled into Sasuke's warm and solid embrace. He clutched the front of Sasuke's T-shirt into his fist and hid his face into the crook of Sasuke neck. He broke into sobs, his body shaking with so much pent up hurt and pain. Sasuke placed his one arm around Naruto's middle and the other hand in his hairs, gently running finger. After crying for for God knows how long and while Sasuke simply held him and showered him with his warmth Naruto bit his lips. He felt strange almost shy and regretting showing his weak side. He gently pushed Sasuke a bit putting just mere inches between them with Sasuke still holding him.

"Sorry..I uh I'm fine. You can let go now." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke, knowing he looked pathetic with all those tears while clearing his throat. Sasuke just shook his head and in the next moment he was being dragged with his wrist into their bedroom. Naruto blinked when he was practically thrown on the bed. Sasuke took of his shirt and Naruto just stared. What the hell was going in Sasuke's head he had no clue. After throwing the shirt on a side Sasuke climbed into the bed. He laid under the sheets and stared at him.

"Come under the sheets." wow not even an insulting word. Naruto nervously nodded and did as he was told. Sasuke pushed him until he was laying with his back to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly snaked his arm around his waist and pressed his face to Naruto's neck.

"I've invited all of your idiot friends so not tonight but tomorrow we will go visit your mother. Now sleep or you would be too exhausted for tonight." Sasuke said and Naruto heart took a somersault. Shit. Those simple words were enough to make his head dizzy and his tear ducts go loose. His walls were breaking again. What was wrong with Sasuke! Being all attentive and emotion overwhelmed him. He trembled and tried to get away but Sasuke didn't let him strongly in his arms.

"Please... Don't.." Naruto didn't even know what he wanted to say. But he wasn't used to it. This absolute grief and sadness which was only his until now. Sasuke was trying to be a part of it. Sasuke cared. May be not loved him but he cared enough. Naruto felt his the warm tears streaming out of his eyes. It was too much.

He tried to get away again but this time in a fluid moment he was on his back with Sasuke hovering over him with a serious expression holding both of his wrists with his hand. He lowered his face over Naruto's with his breath softly ghosting over Naruto's face. Naruto's body shook and he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the cold and gentle press of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke did mumble an almost affectionately said 'idiot'. And it made Naruto's already aching chest ache even more. It was the first time in one year when Sasuke showered him with soft kisses over his tear stained cheeks, his lips, his eyes, his jaw. And after that he was again rolled so his back was touching Sasuke's naked chest. This time he just trembled and let his tears out while Sasuke just held him with their fingers entwined.  
~~~~~******~~~~~~

Naruto opened his eyes gasping and sat straight up. His face was tear strained his breathing was heavy. In his hazy mind he looked around searching for him. But the reality came rushing to him making his inside burn with a dull throb. He rubbed his swollen eyes and looked lost. Why did he had such a strange dream? A dream from three years it was more like a dream within dream. He clutched the sheet in his hand and then slowly let it go. He was drenched in sweat and he felt like crap. Naruto took deep shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt oddly dizzy and his brain felt paralyzed from the dream. Naruto pressed his palm against his throbbing temples.

The dreadful feeling was still lingering in his heart. Naruto shook his head. With some effort he got up. His mind was still a bit dizzy with the dream he had. The dream of a rare moment when Sasuke would let him inside his walls. The times when Sasuke would show him the tenderness and treat him like some fragile... NO. He have to stop thinking about it. It was over already. What was the confirmation he still wanted? Sasuke had clearly rejected him. Left him. Naruto bit his lips and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He filled the glass with water and gulped the slightly cold liquid. It burned a bit his dry throat but it felt good. Naruto stared at the small but stylish dinning table in the middle of the kitchen and he felt the strange feeling of deja-vu.

He slowly made his way to the table, the exact place he have been standing that day. The same place where Sasuke had come to embrace him. A strange thought came to his mind.'Would Sasuke come again finding Naruto if he stayed at the exact same spot from three years ago?' Naruto shook his head with pained expression. He was going mad. He almost threw the glass into the sink and came rushing into his room. He quickly searched the closet to wear something. He took a beige sweat pant and a loose gray long sleeved shirt. He took the clothes and came inside the shower. May be a shower would make him calm. He felt tired and sore all over his body.

Naruto took a deep breath before turning the shower on. It took a minute or two before the temperature became bearable to get under it. Under the shower Naruto just stood there letting the water wash over him. He took some body wash and washed his body almost mechanically, lost in his thoughts.

Who knew about the grief better than him at this moment? The pain of wanting to give all of his love to Sasuke but knowing he couldn't. All of that unspent love was gathered in the corner of his eyes in those tears and that love was now becoming a huge lump he couldn't swallow while his chest was hollow like his heart was ripped out of it. His grief was all of his love which had no place to go.

While lathering his body with body wash he thought about all the things which were going on in his life. Sasuke, Konan, His mother... Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax his tensed muscles. The warm spray felt good and relaxing. It wasn't taking his mind off from all the shit but at least his muscles felt good and relaxed. Naruto started turned the shower off and without drying his body just wore the clothes and came out of bathroom.

He looked over the wall clock to see that it was almost five thirty. Naruto contemplated over taking a day off or going to work but then just sighed. He wasn't going to take the day off just because Sasuke was a bastard. Naruto scowled and then made his way to living room. He took his phone from the table and checked it to see texts from his friends, more of them from Sai and a text from Itachi too. There was even a text from Konan too. Naruto sat down on the couch and thought about answering the texts. Just because Sasuke was an ass he wasn't going to hurt his friends.

Naruto quickly answered his friend's worried text. There was a text from Kiba who said that he wanted to throw him a break up party. So if he was in mood he should let him know. Naruto let out a chuckle. That idiot dog breath. After answering everyones's texts Naruto took a deep breath and opened Itachi's text.

"Hello Naruto I hope you are OK. I've a small favor to ask of you.I can't get through Sasuke. So tell my idiot brother to call me."

Naruto frowned a bit. Sasuke always told Itachi whenever he would go on a business trip. It was just their thing after their parents dies in a plan crash. So it surprised Naruto to know that Sasuke haven't told Itachi about the trip. Naruto grimaced. From Itachi's text he got the feeling that he didn't knew that they have broken up if you even could say this a break up. Naruto rubbed his lips looking at his phone's screen. He really didn't knew what should he say to Itachi. Should he say that 'Hey Your brother is on a business trip and by the way I've broken up with him so don't ask about him from me.' Or he could just simply tell Itachi that Sasuke is on a business trip without being an ass about it.

Naruto sighed and sent a small reply about letting Itachi know that Sasuke was on a business trip. Naruto sighed and leaned on the couch's back. He felt tired but there was a last text he needed to answer so he opened Konan's text. She had sent him a smiley with heart in eyes and a simple 'O.K.' He stared at the screen and bit his lips. he had already thought about what he was going to do on the lunch date if you could even say it that. The shower didn't made the gnawing feeling of loss and pain go away but it did calm his senses enough to think.

He wasn't going to make any rash decisions on the basis of his relationship with Sasuke. It was his life and he wouldn't ruin it for someone who didn't give a crap about him or his feelings. He sent Konan the name of the Italian restaurant closer to his office. And then he got up to charge his phone.

Naruto looked at the ring in his middle finger after placing the phone to charge on the side table.. A rather simple but expensive gift he had given Sasuke on their 3rd anniversary together. Sasuke accepted it but Naruto never saw him wearing it. But Naruto did wore it because for him it was enough that Sasuke had accepted it and wore it for the night. Naruto took the ring off and clutched it in his hand. His heart ached while he looked at the ring longingly. What would've happened if he had never brought up the proposal in front of Sasuke. May be he would've kept on deceiving him self that Sasuke would fall for him. It hurt him to no end but may be this was for the best.

He loved Sasuke but there was no meaning to a relationship when only one of them was holding on to it. Naruto sighed heavily and looked at the ring for last time before putting it inside the drawer.

Naruto turned lost in his thoughts. He had to get ready for the day. He knew that it was necessary to talk with Konan. But he felt exhausted and tired. Naruto made his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He had to get over it too. Because of Sasuke he wan't going to stop moving in his life.

~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

It was a nice day with a clear sky and a slight breeze but to Naruto it didn't matter while he made his way into the office earlier than the office time. Naruto came inside his cabin and took the seat with straight expressions. He abandoned his wish to just screw the work and go back to apartment and just curl up under the sheets. But he knew that he couldn't take the day off without giving a notice before and he had to meet Konan for lunch too. Naruto rubbed his temples and started to work.

But only after an hour he had reached his limits. He couldn't do this. He knew that he was blinking too much to not let his tear let out and he was forcing himself too much to act normal. Naruto slowly laid his face on the table and bit his bottom lips hard enough to draw blood. It wasn't working. Work wasn't distracting enough. In fact it was making him remember Sasuke even more. He hated it. He hated this helpless feeling. He hated to accept the reality. In fact he wasn't ready to accept it at all.

His heart wistfully still wanted to hang on the hope that Sasuke would return to his side. That Sasuke would return his feelings. But deep down he knew that it was the final and most lethal blow. He knew that what he had with Sasuke wasn't permanent but he was content having him by his side. He was happy to live a simple life along with Sasuke. He worked so hard to be an equal to Sasuke, to be worthy of that man. But may be it still wasn't enough.

He remembered the first time he saw Sasuke on a party Sai had thrown on new year. The first he saw that lithe and beautiful person. The guy had a fair complexion with dark hairs and dark eyes just like Sai. He was wearing a dark bluish shirt with gray jeans and a jacket. But there was something mesmerizing and enticing about him which caught Naruto's attention. But he did know who he was and it was the first time he ever saw him on the party. Who was he? He never saw the guy going to his school or any other party around these years so may be he wasn't from here.

Naruto was eighteen at that moment and so much more open to new experiments. He remembered that every girl in the room was trying to grab that guys attention but the boy just kept on sipping some punch. Naruto had inquired Sai about the guy intrigued by that guys strange aloofness and his coldness. Sai told him that the guy whose name was Sasuke was his distance cousin and he was perused by Sasuke's older brother to make Sasuke go into this party.

Naruto felt a weird attraction toward that boy but he let it slide blaming it over the alcohol. It was after that the new year bell has been dropped when Sakura gathered the a bit sober of people to play truth or dare. They were all drunk. Naruto was holding better but he was reaching his limit too. around the third time when bottle stopped in font of Sasuke, it was Sai's turn to tell him what he can do. Sasuke chose dare and Sai looked at Naruto with a playful knowing smile. Naruto just gulped and glared at his friend who had been observing all along how Naruto was stealing glance of his cousin a ll night long.

"So cousin.. Are you sure you can do what I'm gonna say? You won't chicken out right?" Sai smirked looking at Sasuke challengingly.

"Go on. I'm not going to back out." A scowl made it's way on Sasuke's face and Naruto wanted to whine because how could a dude look so damn hot while scowling.

"Fine. Then I dare you to kiss a blond guy with blue shirt." Sai said smirking.

"Sai you pervert you just wanna see your cousin making out with your best friend." Ino yelled laughing and hitting Sai on his arm who just laughed on. Naruto glared too but more of the people just cheered.

Naruto dabbed his tongue over his lips and he gulped down nervously seeing how now he was the center of attention of everyone's eyes and... Sasuke's fathomless black orbs too.

"I'm going to kill you Sai. Slowly and painfully." Naruto grumbled not breaking the eye contact between him and Sasuke. Who stared at him coolly and calculatingly.

"Then I will enjoy it to my fullest." Sai said giving cat calls and winking. His other friends were too wasted to care to." And Sasuke come one make it a show for us."

"Yeahhhhh a showwww." Sakura said hooting and whistling and Naruto felt his palms going idiots!

Sasuke made an irritated noise deep his throat and huffed and then Naruto saw the most hottest thing happening in his eighteen years life. Sasuke gracefully got on all fours and looked at Naruto tilting his head to the side and gave a small smirk. 'Holy shit' Naruto mumbled under his breath freaking out while Sasuke slowly made his way toward him with a feline grace and seductive sway to his hips under intense whistling and the moment his eyes met those mesmerizing and alluring black eyes everything else disappeared for him. When Sasuke finally reached him, he threw his arms around Naruto in a provocative manner, catching him off guard. He fell on his back yelping a bit while Sasuke just kept on smirking.

Naruto pouted and tried to sit back but Sasuke slowly slid his hand over Naruto's stomach and slowly reached his chest and the pushed him again on the carpet. Naruto's eyes widened and he panicked when Sasuke sat on him placing his legs on both sides of Naruto. Sasuke's pupils were dilated and his face was flushed. 'Shit this guy is drunk his ass off.' Naruto though oddly conscious of Sasuke's weight and the warmth seeping into his body.

Naruto peeked from the corner of his eye to see some random girl recording a video but his attention was taken back by Sasuke who was now hovering over him with his face dangerously close to Naruto's.

"Coward." Naruto heard the hot whisper and his eyebrow twitched. Naruto looked back and glared.

"Do you have any idea that they are making video!" Naruto bit out the words. His own face was burning on the proximity.

"So?" The guy asked frowning like he was trying to see the point in what Naruto has said.

"Are you really gonna do it?" Naruto said swallowing thickly and freaking out on how much his body was reaching to Sasuke's touch and that sweet and spicy scent.

"Why? Freaking out?" Sasuke lowered his body and licked his lips eying Naruto with half lidded eyes. There was a challenging smirk on Sasuke's face. Well hell with this! He was freaking out but he wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction. Naruto almost felt sorry for the girls. They didn't know this pretty face had this shitty personality. But then again girls might love him.

"In your dreams!" Naruto said scowling and the guy arched his brow, smirking before he leaned closer to his lips and licked them with his pink soft tongue. Naruto parted his lips in surprise and the next moment the guy slowly sucked on his lower lip. Gently sucking it and licking it while he was almost laying on Naruto's form with his fingers tugging on Naruto's hairs softly. Naruto's body felt like it was being set on fire. The way that guy was sucking on his lips so sensually and so softly it was making his knees tremble. Heat was pooling deep in his body.

Sasuke was sucking on his lips deliciously without breaking the kiss for a second with a tease of just slight touch of their tongues but never deepening it more. In the kiss he completely forgot about every person in the room. All the people who were watching them, snapping pictures or just recording a video. His whole body, all of his senses were focused solely on that teasing tongue and those incredibly sweet with a tint of sour lips, may be the lime? He didn't every realized when did the count down started. Sasuke parted their lips and smirked while licking his lips and Naruto's body arched to the slight tug on his hairs but then it was gone.

Naruto blinked to see Sasuke standing up and going back to his spot and heard the hooting and cheers. He got up too sheepishly smiling knowing his face was flushed. He looked over Sasuke who looked calm and collected, no trace of the previous sultriness on his eyes met and Sasuke smirked, knowing fully what effect the kiss had on Naruto and Naruto could only glare. Sasuke arched his eyebrow and his gaze strayed down and Naruto followed his gaze down to only see the semi hard erection he was sporting. If Naruto thought he was freaking out before now his mind was fully blown. Naruto's face paled and he quickly got up, ignoring his friends calls and made his way to Sai's bathroom.

Naruto bit his lips and ran his fingers through his messy hairs frustrated and freaked out. He looked down at his semi hard member and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He turned his back to the door and tried to calm his senses,'He had to first calm down his stupidly horny body and then yeah! Then he would think about what the fuck have actually happened to him.' Naruto nodded bitting his lips and tried to think about most awful shit to calm his reacting body but then he heard the click of door's opening. Naruto was beyond horrified. He felt his body going tense and rigid when he heard the soft foot steps.

"Uh I'm using the bathroom right so uh can you please wait a bit?" Naruto asked nervously, fidgeting but the foot step came even closer. And then he felt the presence closer to him. He was completely freaked out at the moment and all the alcohol was making him go dizzy and hyperventilate. His heart beat quickened when he felt arms going around his torso. 'Ugh damn! A drunk!' Naruto though irritated.

"I see I've caused you some problem. Should I take responsibility for it?" Naruto heard the breathy purr in his ear, the warm breath softly caressing his sensitive ear and the hard press of a toned body. 'This dark luscious voice and this smell.' Naruto's eyes widened with panic and arousal which was returning with full force.

"Sasuke?!" He exclaimed but a breathy whisper came out of his lips and he could feel Sasuke smirking and he could feel how Sasuke's hands were slowly sliding down his body making every muscle and nerve quiver with desire.

"Naruto... Naruto... UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto woke up with a startle and gasped looking around. There stood Hidan with a sour expression on his face.

"Hidan.. Uh Morning." Naruto dumbly and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Earth to you section chief. Now would you please give me the files of last weeks sales and figures?" Hidan seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Uh yeah. Here." Naruto smiled composing himself and gave the files to Hidan who took them and just left without any other word. 'Asshole' Naruto mumbled under his breath and rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

What the hell was wrong with having these flashback dreams. He just wanted to forget Sasuke but his mind had other plans. Naruto scowled imagining his mind in front of him as a person and checked the time. He groaned, he had been sleeping for almost one and half hour. Naruto slapped his cheeks with his palms to let go of remaining sleep and tiredness and tried to focus on the mountain of work in front of fully this time he was able to finally distract himself with work.

It was around one when he heard his phone vibrating and checked to see it was from Konan. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his messy blond locks. He took a deep breath thought determined,'Let's get over with it.' Naruto got up and took his keys and left the cabin. Naruto left the building and debated over driving or walking but the he thought about all of the work he had to do and climbed in his car. While driving toward the restaurant he thought again over his decision. He didn't wanted to make a decision to regret it over later. He was tired of regretting. Once he was in the parking he got out of the car, locked it and made his way inside the restaurant. He spotted Konan sitting on a table near the back quieter corner. Naruto made his way there and looked at Konan who was wearing a nice yellow shirt with a floral skirt, some light stone jewelery and very soft natural makeup. The tips of her hairs were curled and she looked stunning. Naruto met her eyes and they both shared a smile.

"I hope I didn't made you wait." Naruto took the seat in front of her smiling apologetically.

"No I just got here my self." Konan smiled softly and Naruto stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm glad so what are you gonna have?" Naruto asked casually going through the dishes.

"Would it be too much if I said we should have their stuffed pizza?" Konan asked looking torn and Naruto chuckled.

"No. It's fine to order it." Konan's face lit up and Naruto felt nervousness coiling in his gut. He hoped from deep down his heart that his decision was right.

They talked idly while the pizza was served and Naruto who was waiting for the right moment to talk about proposal found it frustrating how he couldn't find the proper timing. They were finished with lunch just like that and ordered ice-cream. Orange and chocolate for Naruto and blue berry for Konan. Konan was quiet for a moment and Naruto checked the time. he only had ten more minutes.

"Konan. There is something I want to talk about." Naruto said bitting his lips and Konan swallowed the ice-cream in her mouth before nodding.

"It's about the marriage proposal." He said swallowing thickly. He really hoped what he was going to say wouldn't make it another wrong decision.

"About it what?" Konan asked going sober and looking serious.

"Konan I thought about it and I think I'm not ready for it yet. My long and very serious relationship just ended and I don't think I'm over it yet." Naruto said trying to make his voice soft and gentle.

"wow.. That's unexpected." Konan said with a blank expression before stuffing her mouth with more ice-cream.

"Konan I.." Naruto started but Konan stopped him with her hand gesture.

"I wasn't expecting it but it's OK. I can understand how you are feeling Naruto so I'm not gonna argue you over it." Konan said with her eyes soft but her expressions wavering." But I want to you know that I really love you. I love you madly and whole heartedly and it's crushing me to hear you reject me. I'm not gonna lie but I won't force you." he face had a pained smile and Naruto felt relief wash over it.

"Thank you Konan. I have no words but really thank you for understanding me and being this awesome person you are." Naruto said gently grabbing Konan's soft hand and softly squeezing it. Konan just nodded her eyes wet with unshed tears. Naruto said his farewell after it,paid and turned to leave apologizing to Konan for short lunch and taking his leave.

Once Naruto was out of the sight Konan squeezed the spoon in her hand and her eyes turned cold and menacing. She was going to make Naruto hers. He would be the one asking her hand and she was going to make sure of it.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:OK so here is the peek of past. I think it was the right time to reveal some of the events because it was becoming too much of a suspense. There was no Sasuke POV in this chapter because well we don't know he is among living or uh..
> 
> OK so what are you thoughts about this chapter? I hope it's not too heavy. Leave reviews they are a big help and encourage me to write so please don't be so heartless.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ADIOS~


	9. The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.

"When you lose someone, you get used to living day to day without them.  
But you'll never get used to the "10 second heartbreak."  
That's the time it takes to wake to full consciousness each day and remember…  
\---->>>

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and blinked to get rid of drowsiness and slowly got up. He rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly and then looked around to see his surrounding. He blinked to get rid of his blurry vision and then slowly his fists clenched over the comforter. The room was small with beige walls, a table with PC on it in a corner and a dresser on the other side. Sasuke's breath hitched. It can't be right? he couldn't be there. It was impossible for him to be here. What kind of sick joke it was? Sasuke couldn't stop the cold shiver which ran through his spine. He could hear it. The familiar sounds of thumping of shoes on the wooden floor. But Sasuke couldn't move. He felt like all of his senses were frozen. The foot step stopped in front of the door and Sasuke's heart thumped loudly with panic.' No. No. Don't open it! No don't!'

The door creaked slightly before opening and Sasuke could feel all the blood draining from his body. 'NO. NO. NO WAY IN HELL!' It was impossible.

"Ah you are awake Sasuke my love." Orochimaru said with concern, "You can't believe how sorry I'm Sasuke. Please forgive me. It won't happen again." Orochimaru was approaching his bed slowly with a tray in his hand and Sasuke knew that his worst nightmare have been turned into reality. His eyes darted to the calender on the wall and his lips trembled.

'March 17, 2009'

The day when Orochimaru had first...

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what came to me." Orochimaru had already placed the tray on the side table and now he was sitting closer to him. Sasuke tried to stumble away but his body was glued to the position he was in. He repeated in his heart like a mantra that it was just a dream. That he would wake up any second but when Orochimaru reached out his hand and gently placed it over his abused cheek,Sasuke winced. It was when his blood ran cold.

Was it possible for someone to get trapped in a nightmare? Yes, it was.

Because right now when Orochimaru cupped Sasuke's face into his hands and pressed his chapped lips against Sasuke's, Sasuke was aware of this fact a bit too much. His body moved on it's own and slowly Sasuke's fingers clasped around Orochimaru's hands. He could feel his eyes stinging even though all in his heart felt was being petrified with fear and absolute disgust with Orochimaru's tongue exploring his mouth. Sasuke felt his heart sinking in a pit.

He remembered... He had cried at that time. What was this? Some kind of alternative reality? Where he was trapped inside his own body? Even the mere though made him tremble. What the hell was happening with him? Why was it happening? Had he returned to his haunting past? Was it even possible? But all of his thought were knocked out when he felt that he was being slowly pushed down on the mattress. Sasuke felt utter panic bubbling in his heart. No way... He knew what was coming. Because sadly he remembered. He remembered every fucking detail of his past. Even this..!

He felt how he was laying motionless in front of Orochimaru. He could also feel Orochimaru's cold fingers creeping slowly under his shirt, over his stomach where he winced again because of the bruise there.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so ashamed of what I did. It will never happen again." Orochimaru looked up and stared into his eyes. Sasuke nodded his head and his expression softened but inside he was writhing, trying to get away. Trying to make his body listen to him. But it was no use. No matter how much he tried his body was moving the way it had once. Becoming hot under the cold touch of Orochimaru's long artistic fingers. Sasuke hugged his body tightly in his own arms. Trying to not feel the touch but it was no use. Those fingers.. Those hands he had once loved and respected.. The hands which he had then despised the most.. They were touching him again.

Slowly creeping up and circling his niples and softly rubbing on them before tugging harshly and his body arched to the touch.

"Orochimaru~" Sasuke's lips moaned Orochimaru's name much to Sasuke's own utter horror.

"Yes my little kitten. I'm right here." Orochimaru chuckled darkly and slowly ducked his head down, his lips closing around Sasuke's hardened buds and sucked hardly on them. Sasuke panted, his body twisting in pleasure. Orochimaru was never gentle with him. And his body reacted to every touch that man gave him. Depending on him like a life line, clinging on him. Sasuke felt like he was just an outsider. Like he was seeing all the scene from a far away place but still trapped inside his sixteen years old body.

Orochimaru slowly backed away and looked at him with lust filled eyes. Sasuke's body squirmed under his gaze and he looked away with a tint to his pale cheeks.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful. A master piece." Sasuke's sixteen years old self was fisting the pillow while a slow tremor went through his body when Orochimaru's fingers slowly explored his body. Sasuke winced when Orochimaru's fingers grazed a bruise on his stomach and Orochimaru's eyes crickled and he frowned,"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I wasn't being m self."

"It's OK. I forgive you." Sasuke's lips moved and he gave a small smile to frowning man. Orochimaru stared at him with awe and kissed him on lips. Sasuke felt like he would throw up. No. He didn't wanted this man to touch him. He wanted him to leave him the fuck alone.

Sasuke arched his body when Orochimaru ducked his head down and sucked on his exposed neck. Sasuke felt disgusted but he remembered that touch... It was way too familiar.. Forgotten but familiar. It was such a hopeless feeling for him to feel all of this when he utterly despised this man but he remembered the time. When he loved that touch. When he admired that man. When only a slight touch would set his body on fire. When he reacted to every breath Orochimaru would let out. Because for him Orochimaru was his freedom. His Salvation. Which soon turned into his damnation.

Much to Sasuke utter horror Orochimaru whispered in his ear to raise his hips and his body did as it was command. Orochimaru smirked when Sasuke looked at him shyly and squirmed, trying to hide his exposed body but Orochimaru wasn't having it. He leaned down and took hold of Sasuke's face and kissed his lips with passion, licking them and then thrusting his tongue inside, exploring the hot cavern. Sasuke wanted to puke, he wanted to push that man away but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't.

Orochimaru took the lube from the nightstand and Sasuke's stomach churned. He knew what was coming but he wasn't prepared for it. He felt the uncomfortable and disgusting feeling of Orochimaru's finger probing his insides and he wanted to throw up but he couldn't move an inch. It was such a frustrating feeling that Sasuke wanted to just punch a hole through any thing to just let this suffocating feeling out but it was no use. Sasuke closed his eyes but no matter how much he tried he couldn't ignore the moans eliciting from his own fucking lips nor the revolting sensation of Orochimaru's fingers stretching him self.

It felt wrong. It felt so damn wrong that Sasuke wanted to kick that guy but he felt so weak, not being able to command his own body was worst feeling ever. But deep in his mind knew that this was some kind of nightmare he was trapped. He knew that these things which were happening right now would never end because this was his past. The past he had been running away. The past which made him do stupid shits in his life. He felt alone. So alone and scared to death. He hated this. He hated this touch, this feeling, being here knowing what would happen next or what was these events leading too...

Sasuke's breath hitched and he snapped opened his eyes to see that Orochimaru was naked too and he was pushing inside him. Sasuke panicked and he could feel his heart drumming in his ears while his sixteen years old self just arched and moaned lowly, Sasuke shouted and raged but nothing changed. He could see everything, he could feel everything but he couldn't move the way he wanted. His body was moving the way it did before. It was agonizing how Orochimaru was now thrusting his hips and how Sasuke's body was enjoying it while the real Sasuke was trying to shut his senses, to block out every sound, every sensation and every image. He could feel his body becoming heavy. He could feel his breath becoming shallow. While his senses were over whelmed with the feeling of deja-vu and utter panic of living in moment of pure horror. he didn't know but his lips were chanting an unfamiliar name. Until the moment everything turned into darkness he chanted that name and strangely it soothed his senses but it wasn't enough to make the heaviness in his heart to take away.

\---->>>

"How is he?" A red hair women took the charts from the table and asked while looking through them.

"Alive."The other girl with dark hairs and icy eyes said while chewing her gum and gave a fake smile.

"Really? I though I just saw the reaper cutting of his fucking head!" The red head said fuming. Anyone could tell that these girls weren't on good terms.

"Ha Ha Ha. So very funny Karin." Hanabi said rolling her eyes. Karin glared at her but before she would retort Hanabi started talking," He is still in a critical condition. He has one broken rib, many bruises which will take time to heal but the problem is his severe concussion. The guy is lucky he is still alive after how much damage he went through." Hanabi said dryly but there was a tint of worry to her voice.

"When will he wake up though or?" Karin asked glancing at the figure on bed and back to Hanabi.

"Ma'am Kurenai, me and Haku had done everything in our power Karin but really we can't say when he will wake up. But there is a big chance that he would fall into coma. The injury to his head and then bleeding had done much damage to him." Hanabi said this time more professional and not trying to mock Karin. "Did you contacted his family though?" Hanabi asked checking the IV. The blood bottle was almost finished. It had to be replaced soon too.

"UGH! Don't even remind me that. He only had passport and a credit card for fuck's sake Hanabi. He had nothing at all in his pockets and the phone wasn't in their." Karin said distressed."I'm thinking about contacting the US embassy though. I really hope he wakes up soon. The guy scared the living shit out of me." Karin said scrunching her nose in distaste and Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"But you did saved his life. I have to go though. I have to check some other patients and I'll be sending Sumire to change the blood bottle." Hanabi said and Karin gave her an affirmative nod and then stared at the guy. She took a deep breath and shuddered when she remembered how she came across this guy.

She was just standing there, drinking her warm coffee after a very long shift at hospital. It has been too cold with the heavy snowing and now approaching storm and there were too many kids sick. Yup she was child endocrinologist and these days her work was a bit too much. She wasn't complaining. She loved her profession and she loved kids but sometimes it was just a bit too tiring but back to meeting this guy. So she was just sipping her coffee, lost in her thoughts and then out of pure co incidence she turned and looked out of the window and that's when she saw the guy across the street getting beaten up.

She was a bit too shocked upon seeing this and then she panicked. should she go down there or call the police first. But the weather was shitty and there was a bit too much snow on roads so what if something worst happened to that guy. That was when the doctor inside her kicked and gave a quick call to 911 and then took her coat and keys, in case the police and ambulance took time, she rushed out of her apartment. Now this was the bad luck, the electricity had been cut off just an hour ago because the landlord was an idiot. Well all complains aside Karin had to run down all the stairs to the ground floor to go out side and when she finally made her way closer to the injured guy she bit back the wince on seeing the condition of the guy and the way snow was painted red around his head. When she brushed the snow away from his face she was hit the strange familiarity but she took off her scarf and tied it over the guy's head and waited for ten minuted while rubbing the injured guy's palms. She remember how she was feeling that she would loose him before the ambulance arrived but thank God that the guy held his ground and didn't die on her.

She sighed and shook her head. She hoped that this man would wake up soon because the more she saw him. the more she had this feeling that she knew this man but still the name Sasuke didn't ring a bell in her mind.

\---->>>

Itachi opened his eyes with a soft gasp and blinked to escape the dizziness he felt. He didn't remembered the details of the dream but he remembered that it had some thing to do with Sasuke and it was not a very pleasant dream. Itachi slowly got up and checked the time. It was only four in the morning but Itachi felt like he couldn't sleep. He took a deep breath and then grabbed his phone from the night stand to check any messages from Sasuke. There were some messages from company, a message from Shisui and a new message from Naruto. Itachi skipped all others and opened Naruto's message with uneasiness in his heart and sighed on reading the content.

"I'm good and Sasuke is on a business trip."

The short and clipped answer was enough to make Itachi realize that his brother was unable to have a talk with Naruto. Itachi's eyebrow's furrowed a bit. He felt a bit uneasy over the fact the Sasuke didn't tell him before leaving but considering the condition he left Sasuke last time may be he could cut his little brother some slack.

Itachi shifted a bit and took a deep breath and slowly rubbed his eyes. He felt uneasy. May be it was his protective brother side kicking in but he felt certain heaviness in his heart and it made him uncomfortable. Itachi's lips thinned in a line and he stared at the wall tiredly. After his parent's unexpected death and that incident with Sasuke's teacher he was a bit too much protective of Sasuke. He knew that he shouldn't ct this way but he couldn't help it. after what Sasuke went through Itachi just didn't wanted all of that to repeat.

But still he couldn't help but feel uneasy. May be he should call in Sasuke's company to ask them the he really hated his company being in Florida.

"You are still awake?" Itachi's gaze shifted on the person entering inside the room. The woman was tall and slender with green eyes and her long auburn hairs tied in a bun with short bangs in front adorning her face.

"Just woke up. How was your shift?"Itachi asked shifting on the bed to sit more comfortably. The girl looked at him for a bit then moved closer to the bed.

"Tiring as always." She leaned down on Itachi and gave a chaste kiss to him. "I'll go and have my much needed shower but after that... You are going to tell me that why you look so worried." The woman said while untying her bun and leaving for the shower.

Itachi's lips opened but then closed and curled into a small smile. Mei Terumi was a friend of Shisui and the first he met her in a party, he of course ignored her but it was strange when Mei ignored him too. That was a bit surprising but what was more surprising when Mei so bluntly asked that why did he looked like he was going to cry. It was the year when Sasuke was going through his worst stage. Itachi felt so exposed. The girl read him like he was an open book. He wanted to play it cool but Mei wasn't having it, telling him directly that he didn't needed to lie to her. It was strange for Itachi to go through something like this but may be that was the reason he got so close to Mei. Because she could read him like no other and she knew what Itachi needed. She never got annoyed over Itachi's over protectiveness of his brother.

"OK now tell me what's bothering you? Is it about Sasuke?" Mei was out of the shower and looked at him with a soft gaze but composed and relaxed expression.

"Sasuke is on a business trip and he didn't contacted me." Itachi said trying not to show how uneasy he felt.

"And his phone is switched off too?" Mei asked now her eyebrows narrowing.

"Yeah." Itachi's expressions were anxious.

"Where has he gone though? Have you asked Naruto?" Mai climbed up on the bed and settled closer to Itachi.

"They are not on the best of the terms right now Mei and I don't think Naruto knows or he would've told me." Itachi shifted a bit. He suddenly felt suffocated. "I'm going out."

"Should I come?" Mei gently asked, not questioning that why did he wanted to go out in this cold weather and at this odd hour. It was just like Mei.

"No. You just came home. Have some rest."Itachi got up from the bed. Mei nodded and didn't said anything else. Itachi changed into a loose sweat shirt and pant and took his coat and phone before leaving.

Itachi walked around the apartment complex and then made his way to the beach. It was closer the apartment complex they were living. The sea looked troubled too, a bit violent even. There was no one at that part of the sea and slowly looking out at the endless water slowly made Itachi relaxed. It was strange how Sasuke despised Sea and Itachi loved it. Their parents plane has crashed into the sea so Sasuke's resentment wasn't unusual but Itachi felt like he was closer to his parents this way and it always calmed him.

Itachi took a deep breath and then a thought occurred to him. He quickly took his phone out and sent a quick text to Shisui to ask him and go inquire where had Sasuke gone on this trip. For a while Itachi walked on the beach, lost in his thoughts. After his mind was a bit more clear. He made his way back. While the sun slowly started to lighten up his surrounding Itachi hoped in his heart that today Sasuke would contact him. He really hoped or Sasuke's company was going to be in a big surprise if he couldn't get in contact with Sasuke soon."

\---->>>

Shisui, Itachi's cousin, was the co-owner of a multi-national company and a rival of Akatsuki corp. He had just returned from jogging and checked his phone for messages while drinking his grape fruit when he noticed an unusual text between the usual one's. His eyes narrowed a bit in concentration Itachi was his cousin and they were close once but after Itachi's parents death and some problems with Sasuke, Itachi became quite isolated and that was when they drifted apart. But they have been meeting up for last two years when Shisui transfered his work in NY, mostly because Shisui had caught Itachi and Sasuke during their lunch.

For Shisui it was a nice surprise and he could sense that Itachi was pleased too but Sasuke seemed distance just like always. But to cut it short they became closer once Shisui got to knew that Itachi had married Mei. Mei was once in his friend's circle too and Indeed Shisui contacts and circle was a bit too big for people like Itachi and Sasuke. But well Shisui was happy to meet with Itachi once in a while. The text surprised him because Itachi wasn't a guy who would text you to just ask about random useless stuff. That was the reason that Shisui ignored other texts and opened Itachi's text first.

"Hello Shisui. I have a favor to ask. Can you be so kind to get the information where had the Akatsuki corp. sent my brother for his business trip?"

Shisui shook his head and smirked. A short, polite yet very formal text, typical Itachi. Of course he could get the info. He had his corporate spies in Akatsuki. This info was just a piece of cake but it did intrigued Shisui. Itachi was over protective of Sasuke, yes, but Shisui has noticed it that whenever Itachi bro sensor went off Sasuke was always in trouble. He really hoped that nothing was wrong with Sasuke but just for the sake of his own satisfaction he would get all the information he could get. Sasuke was his cousin too so even if Sasuke was a bit too much reserved Shisui did considered him family. Now he just had to think of the perfect person to get the information. Shisui's eyes brightened with mirth.

For this kind of inside info, who could be better that Hidan?

It was after noon when Shisui got the info from Hidan and his eyes narrowed on the words written quickly forwarded it to Itachi and leaned back on his chair. If what was written was true than something was definitely wrong!

\---->>>

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and shifted a bit under the sheets turning on his side and slowly crept the hand on the mattress and then his hand stilled when it couldn't find the source of warmth there. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly opened his glossy eyes and looked at the empty spot beside him. Of course Sasuke wasn't there. What was he hoping for. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and rubbed the wetness in his eyes roughly blaming it on the after affect of waking up and not on the ache in his heart. He got up and slowly made his way inside the shower. After the shower Naruto slowly dressed up in sweats and made his way back to under his sheets. He slowly made a cocoon out of the sheets, wrapping them completely around his body and curled into a ball and stared on the wall.

His body felt numb and his senses were dulled the continuous ache is heart. With every beat his heart constricted painfully in his chest. It has only been the second day but Naruto felt like he couldn't go on living. It was strange how much his whole body was hurting and how his every sense was dulled, almost like he has been through an accident. It wasn't like something unusual had happened to him. So many people don't get to be with the one they love. So many people live their whole lives with an unrequited love engraved in their hearts. It wouldn't be strange if it happened to him too. But still all of this didn't made him feel good. It was weird how he had thought last night before going to sleep, crying and thinking that he shouldn't have left the apartment. He should have ignored the jabbing pain of Sasuke's words. He shouldn't have paid attention to Sasuke's coldness. He had rejected the offer right? Then why did he even discussed it with Sasuke? Was it destined to for them to break apart? Naruto laid there still, breathing softly and just thinking.

His friends had called him one by one after getting no news from him but he just told them all to leave him alone for a while. he knew it was rude and that he shouldn't act this way and make them worried but he couldn't control him self. The way he felt so broken, broken to his core, he had no energy to be nice. he had no energy left in him to confront his friend s and to even listen to their encouraging words. Because Naruto knew that no matter what his friends said, it would make no difference. He didn't had a simple attraction to Sasuke. Yes in beginning it was, he was attracted toward Sasuke's mystery, his charm but after that during those years, trying to get Sasuke to be with him, to date him, he slowly fell in love.

It was strange how when you are in love, every flaw makes you love that person even more. In the beginning Sasuke's style, the way he talked made him attracted toward Sasuke. Sasuke composed demeanor and the way he carried himself made Naruto's eyes glued to him. But when he fell in love with Sasuke it wasn't just Sasuke's style or the way he behaved but it was how Sasuke's eyebrows frowned when the food didn't taste like how Sasuke had wanted. Or when Sasuke bit his lower lip thoughtfully while deciding what he and Naruto were going to wear tomorrow. He loved how Sasuke's fingers moved while eating or the way Sasuke would sometime softly snore while sleeping. He also loved the way Sasuke looked while Naruto was inside him and Sasuke looked so fragile and vulnerable yet still controlling Naruto and writing like a exotic dancer, his every move nimble and seductive even in the haze of lust. Yes he loved Sasuke flaws. his coldness, his reserved nature, sometimes his sulkiness too. He loved every thing but... That was the thing, he never got anything in return. And it made loving Sasuke suffocating. He was deprived of the love, his heart was slowly becoming numb and their break up was inevitable.

Sasuke's love had left him empty and weak with his feelings. It was strange how he had converted in someone who was far from his own self. He hadn't wanted to cry but it was like he had no control over his body. He had no control over any matter related to Sasuke ever but he never felt it like he was feeling it now. It was painful.

Naruto didn't know when but he did fell asleep again and when his eyes slowly opened again, it was already past eleven. He had missed his office but he still made no move to get up or to even grab his phone to call in sick. It was like nothing was affecting him. His heart was already numb with pain and he felt drained.

He slowly rolled and got out of the sheets. he stared at his phone and bit his lips. He shouldn't but he really wanted to call Sasuke. He had felt worried over the fact that Sasuke hadn't contacted Itachi but he had forced himself to not contact Sasuke. They were strangers now. He had no right to call or text Sasuke. A bitter smile made it's way on his lips.'Weren't they always strangers?' At least for Sasuke they were. Naruto forced his hands to ball in fists and looked away. He took deep shuddering breaths and then left the room. May be it was better if he left the apartment for a while. Naruto grabbed his keys but then placed them again on the counter. Who he was kidding, in his current condition, it was best to stay in the safety of his apartment walls.

Naruto dragged his feet inside the kitchen and made coffee. Just adding the boiling water in the mug with coffee powder and no sugar. He absentmindedly took a sip and froze. It was the way he always made it for Sasuke. Why had he made it? He took the cup and dumped it's content into the sink, almost throwing it in the sink. He turned, leaning against the counter and took deep breathes. What the hell was happening to him? It was like he was losing his mind. He was losing his sanity. He felt the new batch of tears.

He roughly wiped a stray tears and looked at his side on the closed window. He noticed something there and slowly closed to the window. He opened it and then took the dead small butterfly in his palm. A very pretty light blue color. A strange butterfly. Naruto gently touched it's stilled wings and felt melancholy fill his heart. It was sad. How this pretty little being ended up dying. It was sad how even the most beautiful and innocent thing end up dying. Even the stars die and in his own case his love for Sasuke, He had loved Sasuke innocently, not thinking about the consequences just running after Sasuke just like this butterfly, who must have been following something too. But just like this butterfly's wings, his heart had stilled too. the endless journey had tired him down.

He gently placed the butterfly on the leaf of the indoor plant in the kitchen and then left the kitchen and dragged his feet in the living room. He laid down on the couch and stared in the space dazed and frozen in time. He knew that his condition was worsening, like a disease but he couldn't stop it and now that there was no one to judge him, he had no will to pretend that he was fine. He could be himself but somehow it didn't helped with the current situation.

He had nodded off when his eyes fluttered open on the sound of bell ringing. Naruto sill before getting up. He clutched the couch while his heart thrummed in his chest. 'Could it be?'

Naruto dabbed his lips with his tongue and got up to open the door. He felt that his breath was shaky and he was nervous as hell while opening the door. When he opened the door, there stood the guy with pale skin and darkest hairs a bit longer and tied in a loose pony.

"Naruto." The composed polite tone took Naruto out of his daze. His expressions didn't changed but he did swallowed thickly.

"Itachi?" Naruto's lips parted. Why was Itachi here? He quickly composed himself and stepped aside. Itachi nodded and stepped inside. Naruto was quite all the way while they made there way inside the living room. Both of them took the seat on the couch.

"How have you been?" Itachi's way was polite yet hurried meaning it was a greeting due to his manner but it wasn't the reason he was here.

"I'm good and you?" Naruto was surprised on how normal he sounded.

"Likewise." Itachi's answer was small, meaning he was going to cut the chase.

"Uh you do know that Sasuke hasn't returned yet right?" Naruto said fiddling with his fingers and trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm aware of the fact that my brother isn't here and that is the reason why I'm here Naruto."Itachi took a deep breath and Naruto was surprised to see how anxious Itachi looked. He kept quite to let Itachi speak and Itachi stayed quite for a while before resuming what was he going to say, "Sasuke hadn't contacted me still and I can't access his phone too. His phone is not responding. I was worried for Sasuke so I investigated a bit that where had my brother gone to and I got to know that he was sent to Munich and the trip might take one to two weeks."

"Why are you telling me this Itachi? I'm confused." Naruto said with eyebrows furrowed and bitting his lower lip.

"Because there is something more to it Naruto. The trip which was supposed to not end until two weeks ended just after one meeting and they say that Sasuke took a vacation before leaving. They said that Sasuke had giving the application that he wanted to go on his vacation the moment the trip ended. They also said that according to Sasuke's that so called vacation application he was leaving for Miami."

"And?" Naruto did wet his lips now.

"And that all of this is a lie. My brother might have one or two loose screws but there is no way Sasuke would do this. He hates sea Naruto. Why would he go there and he never said anything about it when we met last time and he haven't contacted me yet and I suppose after that one text he didn't contact you too. There is something wrong." Itachi's voice so much worry that Naruto's own heart lurched.

"Sasuke is strong Itachi. I'm sure wherever he is. He will be fine." Naruto said trying to stay composed and not loose his cool. But it was difficult.

"Then my guess is right. Due to this trip you guys didn't get to talk." Itachi looked at Naruto with his black fathomless eyes which were so much like Sasuke's. Naruto clenched his fists.

"No." The reply was short but Naruto knew that his voice was shaky.

"My brother loves you." The words were simple but they suck out all of the air from Naruto's lungs. Love? Itachi loved his brother. Yes he knew but it didn't gave Itachi the permission to play with Naruto's feelings.

"Please Itachi." Naruto said while quickly getting up.

"Don't be foolish like Sasuke. Even though he is my brother but I would never deceive someone for his sake. If he didn't loved you I wouldn't have said this Naruto. He has his own.."

"ITACHI PLEASE!" Naruto was taking quick breath, his body was shaking and his feet were wobbly. "I'll go get some tea for you." Naruto said looking away and quickly left the room. Itachi was dumbfounded in his life for the first time. May be he was wrong. May be the damage was done a bit too deep. He really hoped Sasuke would come back soon or he was really going to lose Naruto.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comment And Kudos If You Like The Chapter.
> 
> ~ADIOS


	10. With or Without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK so may be most of you might be thinking of Naruto as whiny or moping around a bit too much but well to me this is the most natural reaction to a heart break. You are still welcome to share your views with me and as a readers your views are important to me too. The pace might be a bit slow but it is so you could feel the depth of Naruto's I think that my chapters might be becoming a bit boring but it's necessary to explain the feeling Naruto have and how he is going to cope with them It might be annoying but it's necessary. So try to enjoy.
> 
> The Chapter Is Un-Beta'd.

"Life goes on... With or Without you"  
\------------------------------  
Naruto placed the herbal tea Itachi drank in front of him with his own coffee cup in his own hands. Itachi wasn't saying any thing. He was quite and Naruto felt suffocated in this quietness. He hadn't meant to shout out at Itachi at all. It was just that his emotions got the best of him. He had always admired Itachi. He had admired how strong that man was, how unyielding and ruthless he was when it came to Sasuke. May be it was because Naruto was an only child but for him Itachi was the perfect picture of an older brother. He was a bit too much protective of Sasuke and it always gave Naruto a feeling that there was some reason behind that attitude but Itachi never crossed his limits. He watched like a hawk but stayed on the side line. Naruto sole a glance at Itachi who was sipping his tea with so much grace and elegance that Naruto couldn't help but stare. They were so much alike, both Itachi and Sasuke. They did had slightly different personalities but the more time Naruto spent in Sasuke and Itachi's presence, he was reminded again and again that how much those two were similar.

Naruto sighed and sipped the warm creamy liquid before gathering his courage and speaking. He didn't wanted to be on bad terms with Itachi. The man had done nothing wrong. He just took his brother's side and well Itachi didn't knew their 'circumstances'. There was no need for Naruto to let the steam off on wrong person.

"Itachi I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way." Naruto tried to act as composed he could. He didn't wanted to whine in front of Itachi of all people for his broken heart.

"You have nothing to apologize for Naruto. I know how much emotionally cold my brother could be." Itachi voice was smooth and calm. Naruto exhaled a deep breath with relief.

"Thanks for understanding me Itachi and..." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek before speaking the other part of his sentence,"Even though I don't think Sasuke would contact me again but if he did. I'll inform you." Naruto wanted to punch himself for feeling so pathetic. How could merely mentioning and calling Sasuke's name could cause him this heart ache. This was madness.

"That would be great Naruto. I would really appreciate it." Itachi's smile was soft and gentle yet Naruto could see how tired the man looked. Itachi was seriously worried and Naruto's own heart had started to thump loudly in his chest. What if Itachi was right and something did happened to Sasuke? What then? Why the fuck Sasuke have to be a jerk to even to his own brother too? Couldn't he at least tell Itachi like he always did! Now that Naruto looked more calmly Itachi's complexion was a lot more pale and he had black circles under his eyes too.

"Itachi he might be busy if he was unable to inform don't worry he is a tough guy. He will be fine." The words were so difficult to let out. Talking about Sasuke was suffocating but he had to be strong. He couldn't break down right now when Itachi looked worried sick. And looking him like this was making Naruto sick to his stomach too. He really hoped Sasuke was OK. Yet the uneasiness in his heart wasn't lessening even a bit.

"I hope so." Itachi gave a small composed smile even though he still looked tired and worried. Naruto gave a small barely visible smile too. They drank the tea and coffee in perfect silence from then on. Itachi never spoke while sipping his tea. He looked completely lost in his own thoughts. Naruto also didn't speak. The silence was perfect for him. Sipping the tea while sitting in the company of his ex's brother, ahh the irony. After they finished their drinks Itachi got up to leave.

"I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you again Naruto." Itachi smiled gently in that elder brotherly way, that always made Naruto felt envious.

"Why don't you stay for a while. How about I fix something for us? You don't really eat what they serve in flight." Naruto felt ashamed now. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even gave Itachi some sandwiches with the tea. God, he was a horrible host.

"I would love to but I have to meet up with my cousin and then fly back to Florida tonight" Itachi was fixing his coat and Naruto bit his lips again on the similarity of the way both brothers moved so elegantly.

"Have a safe flight and say hi to Mei from me." Naruto smiled while opening the door and looked at Itachi who nodded and then puffed out a deep breath. Naruto thought that Itachi was going to leave when he turned and looked straight into Naruto's eyes seriously.

"You know Naruto since the first time I met you. I was relieved in years. Because I knew now my brother was in safe hands, that now he wouldn't get hurt any more." Naruto was taken aback by the raw emotions he saw in Itachi's eyes,"Naruto it's not my place to tell you anything when Sasuke haven't said anything about it but Naruto my brother, he had went through some really bad stuff. Things which still haunt him and his life. I wouldn't say to forgive him or to get back because no matter what he really have hurt you. But please at least listen to even if not as lovers or partners I would really want you to be in my brother's life. He needs you Naruto. And I know how much. I really wished for you to be together always but wishes don't always come true." The way Itachi said it made Naruto feel like an absolute asshole. He didn't know why but the words hit him so hard. Itachi really loved Sasuke. He didn't knew what that bad stuff was which haunted Sasuke but may be that was the reason Itachi was so protective of Sasuke. Sasuke was so damn lucky to have people love him with all of their hearts. But Itachi was right, wishes really don't always come true. Naruto felt his heart throbbing again.

"May be some day Itachi." Naruto clutched the cold handle tightly in his hand. Yeah may be some day he would be able to see Sasuke as a friend but now wasn't the time. Something had broken between them and Naruto felt as if they were really over this time. There wasn't anything left anymore.

Itachi sighed but gave a small nod, understanding fully the gravity of his brother's foolishness. After Itachi left Naruto came back inside feeling strangely empty and hollow in his heart. The apartment looked so dead that it filled Naruto's own heart with dread and suffocatingly heavy feelings. Naruto took a deep shuddering breath and then took the cups to wash them. He opened the fridge to make something but then again he wasn't feeling particularly hungry so he closed it without getting anything out. He sat down on the seat in the dinning room and looked around. Both of his hands were placed on the cold surface of table, clenched into the fists. Some how he could feel the unpleasant memories of that day barging into his mind again and Naruto wanted to just smash his head to get rid of them for once and all. Why the hell he couldn't just forget everything? Why the hell he have to think about everything so much? May be sitting in kitchen wasn't a good idea after all. Naruto got up slowly and made his way inside the bedroom. The bed looked messy and things looked a bit too out of place. Naruto furrowed his eye brows. How the hell everything got so dirty? Naruto bit his lips and started to clean up. It was far better than thinking himself to death.

So he cleaned! He cleaned Sasuke room, changing the sheets, vacuuming the carpet, then cleaning the whole bathroom, shower, sink, toilet. Then he got out and entered the usual guest room which was actually Naruto's room. The room in which Naruto slept only in the very beginning. Naruto changed the sheets there and then vacuumed there too, cleaning the bathroom and then going out in the living room area to clean it too. After he was done cleaning the floors, Naruto took a cleaning cloth then. Bitting his lips Naruto started to clean the paintings, flat screen and show pieces, He cleaned the closet and then rearranged all of this clothes. He took all of his clothes out of the closet and placed only Sasuke's clothes inside. It felt strangely painful, almost as if he was leaving Sasuke's life for good. But may be it was better to do this, may be this was a start. His hands were trembling when he finally closed the closet. He was siting there on floor for the longest time, somehow the tears were started to form in his eyes. Naruto took a deep breath and then swallowing thickly got up to place his clothes in his original room's closet. He took his brush too and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way inside his 'room'. It didn't took too much of his time in placing his clothes and putting the toiletries into the bathroom. But he didn't stopped there. He gathered all dirty clothes from when he had changed sheets and took them inside Sasuke's room. He stepped inside almost hesitantly but then swallowed his spit and came inside. It took him almost two hours but after that he was done with laundry Naruto slowly made his way outside of Sasuke's room but not before taking his phone and charger with him.

His heart felt way to heavy when he flopped down on the couch. He stared down at his hands absentmindedly thinking about how he should take a shower and then make something to eat. Even though he wasn't even a bit of hungry yet now he was slowly feeling a bit of weakness and fatigue. May be it was better if he ate something even if it meant to force it down his throat. May be he should give a call to his friends too and he should talk to Konan too sometime. Naruto took a deep breath and focused on the clock on the wall. It was first time the Naruto understood how eerie the sound of clock was. It made you feel how alone you were. The sound was hammering in his head and his head started to throb. His muscles ached and his brains felt like it was being ground and being thrown around in his skull. For a second Naruto was seeing stars but then he took deep breaths and opened his eyes. It was better if he took the bath now or the fucking clock was going to drive him insane.

Naruto had almost stepped inside Sasuke's room when it occurred to him that this was no longer his room. Turning away from there and then coming inside his 'own' bathroom might be the longest distance of his life. The water was quite cold but Naruto felt numb. It was slowly becoming a constant in his life now a days because all he could feel was numbness. The water was sliding down his body and Naruto was aware that he should probably get out from under the cold spray of water yet it gave him a sick pleasure of self harming too. He wanted to hurt himself and he wanted to do it in a way that the physical pain would become so excruciating that he wouldn't be able to feel anything else. What could be more painful than losing your heart though? Naruto wondered.

The fact was painful because deep down in his heart he didn't wanted to be casted aside like this. The anger, the pain and the betrayal was a bit too much. The feelings were driving him insane. He wanted to kill himself on the fact that he still wanted to see Sasuke. He was worried sick about Sasuke. Love is such a strange thing. You want to have someone and then when you can't you still want them to be happy, you still want to know that how are they? If they are doing good or not. And he loved Sasuke for too long... Yeah a bit too long that the love slowly converted into madness. For years it was all Sasuke. It was only Sasuke so now that the love has left him, now that Sasuke was no longer in his world. He felt lost. He felt so fucking lost that he didn't knew what to do with himself.

The feeling which once felt so pleasing now left him shivering with fear. He was losing himself. He knew it! It was madness, insanity or may be an obsession but it left him gasping for more. He wanted Sasuke so much even right at this instance that it was scaring himself. How could you want someone so much? Was it even possible for a human to love another this much or did he had some loose screws. Naruto had slid down on the floor, his skin was slowly turning a light shade of blue and his body was almost going into shock, shivering so much. Yet inside there was nothing. When the shivering got a bit too much Naruto slowly got up. His legs were way too shaky and wobbly and it irritated Naruto. He didn't had time for these petty issues. His life was ending yet his body wasn't understanding even a bit, being so selfish and demanding.

Getting out of shower and getting dressed into real struggle as his body was getting almost paralyzed. His every muscle felt as if it has turned into stones. He moved stiffly getting a pair of thick black sweat pants and sweat shirt. He was just done with drying his hairs when his phone started to ring. Naruto's heart thumped loudly and he quickly took his phone from the night stand but all of his excitement died the moment he saw the name flashing on the screen was Sasuke's but 'Konan's'. Naruto bit his lips and took a deep breath before sliding his finger on the screen. He didn't wanted to talk to any one but he owed that much to Konan at least.

"Hello." When he spoke his voice was hoarse and thick. Naruto racked his fingers through his hairs and sighed.

"Uh hey Naruto. How are you?"Konan's voice wasn't cheery like always. It even seemed a bit off. But Naruto was too out of himself to notice this.

"I'm..good. What about you?" He thought about saying that he was still 'alive' but may be that wouldn't be a nice answer.

"I'm... may be not so good." Konan chuckled a bit nervously. Her voice sounded like it was cracking. It was when Naruto noticed it.

"Konan are you OK? What happened?" Naruto bit his lips, his eyes narrowing.

"I uh. I just... Can I come over?" Konan's voice was shaky and Naruto bit his lips. He wanted to be left alone but Konan wasn't sounding good and Naruto couldn't act like he didn't care.

"Yes of course you can but where are you?" Naruto said gently trying to compose his voice.

"I uhh.." But the next moment the call was ended. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his cell's screen. Bitting his lips Naruto was going to call again when he heard the door bell ring. Naruto pressed the call button again to call Konan while going out side grumbling to get the door. Why the hell people just couldn't leave him alone? Konan wasn't picking up his call either and it made Naruto worried that what had happened to her to sound like this. The moment he opened the door he was in a bit of shock to see Konan her self standing there. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater with simple jeans, her hairs messily tied in a pony and her face pale. She looked she would collapse any moment. Naruto's grip tightened on the phone in his hand. How the hell did Konan knew about his address? But never mind that wasn't important right now.

"H-Hey" Konan rubbed her arm awkwardly licking her dry lips and tried to smile but the pain was so evident that Naruto couldn't say anything for a moment, "I-I uh was close by and thought about dropping off here." She was stealing glances here and there, still nervously rubbing her arms and it hit Naruto just then. Ah they were going through the same thing. The realization was enough to suck out the air from his lungs. He was the worst. How could he wallow in his misery and ignore the pain he had inflicted on someone. How ridiculously selfish of him.

"That's so nice of you Konan. Why don't you come inside." Naruto gave a small smile to her and stepped aside. Konan flashed him a small troubled smile and came inside the apartment. She silently followed him inside. Once they were standing in the living room, Naruto turned to look at Konan. Now in more light he could see her red rimmed puffy eyes and also how there were obvious dark circles. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and then opened them again to look at Konan who looked like a teenage girl, fidgeting and trying to control her self. Yet the raw emotions on her face were too evident to Naruto's eyes. She looked like life has been sucked out of her. She was fiddling with her fingers looking on the side and Naruto could see the liquid gathering in her eyes again.

"How about I make some coffee for you or better how about I make some hot chocolate for you?You'll feel... Konan!" Naruto had started to speak swallowing thickly when Konan suddenly hugged him. He small body was shaking so badly that Naruto couldn't help but hug her back rather protectively. Konan's body shook badly and she broke into sobs, clutching the front of his sweet shirt into her fists. Naruto felt like his own composure was going to break but he have to be strong or who was going to take care of Konan right now.

"Ssshh.. Konan.. Hey. Please calm down." But listening to him speak Konan only started to cry harder, her tears were rolling down wetting Naruto's sweat shirt. her cries made Naruto remember about his own aching heart. Konan's painful stifling sobs and crying was making Naruto feel even worse. He was going to say something to make Konan relax when she pulled back and looked at him with that heartbreaking look in her swollen eyes. Her hands clutching his shirt were trembling badly.

"Why can't you be mine Naruto? Why? I have loved you so long from distance. I have been looking and looking and looking. I am so tired. I feel so damn tired of this. What have I done to deserve this! Why can't you love me! Why! Oh God.. What do I do? What should I do?" She was sliding down on the floor and Naruto was shocked. He felt like icy cold water had been dumped on him. He slid down to close to Konan and looked at her. She was breaking down.

"Konan. I don't deserve your love. I'm not worth it." Naruto knew that his own voice was coming out a bit too shaky but he couldn't control it.

"I want you.. I just want.. I don't know anything else.." She was crying with her arms on her both sides and her head down and Naruto bit his lips before tugging her into his arms.

"Don't do this Konan. Please don't." He was rubbing her back while she sobbed, her body trembling and shaking. Naruto didn't knew when his eyes became teary too and when did his cheeks started to get wet not he did knew how long they were sitting there. When Konan slowly looked up at him with her tear stained pale face, her lips chapped and trembling and her eyes so empty that it pierced Naruto's heart.

"Naruto.. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.." her whole being was trembling and Naruto felt her pain so close to his heart. Their pain was mutual just the position was different. In that moment Naruto wanted to say yes so he could at least end this girl's suffering. He was the one who should be apologizing. Konan had just loved him just he loved Sasuke. Both of them did nothing wrong just loved the wrong person.

"You have nothing to apologize for! I'm the one who should be apologizing for causing so much pain to you. Konan.. Oh God.. You can't believe how sorry I am. Please don't cry Konan.." Naruto gently scooped Konan into his arms and hugged her trembling body. This was all he could offer her. He wished that he could forget Sasuke and end Konan's pain but he knew that it was impossible. May be in some years he might get past this point and move on but for now he was stuck.. He was stuck in a limbo with no hope and wish to live any more. How could he say yes to Konan when all he wanted to do was to kill himself or just fuck his pride and beg Sasuke to come back into his life. How could a dying person give another the hope of life. He had nothing to give to Konan because he was left with nothing.

\---->>>

Shisui made his way to the cafe near his office and when he saw Itachi sitting closer to the window, lost in his thought he quickly made his way closer to the man.

"Hey there. I'm sorry for being late. The meeting stretched a bit too much because the client was being too nosy." Shisui flashed Itachi a quick apologetic smile before taking the seat in front of him.

"It's OK Shisui. Not like I had anything else to do." Itachi politely said while sipping the coffee.

"Did you ordered anything for you? I know you don't eat in the flight." Shisui said looking at Itachi with soft expressions. He could see the tiredness concealed behind the calmness and how worried Itachi looked.

"Yeah I just finished my soup and a sandwich and I'm full." Shisui was confused on why would Itachi smirk but he let it slide.

"Uh.. Right. So how about we discuss for what you came here?" Shisui took a deep breath and looked at Itachi who was looking at him with his calm yet intelligent eyes.

"I would really appreciate that." Itachi nodded placing the half empty cup on the table, his face becoming more serious. When the waiter came to ask, Shisui ordered a tuna sandwich and coffee. Until the waiter came back with his orders they talked about mundane thing like how was Mei and how was Itachi doing back in Florida. After the order was served and waiter left Shisui spoke up.

"My spy in . told me that Sasuke was sent with a guy named Alex on a one week long trip and Alex is still not back at office even though it was reported that the problem was solved in the first meeting. I investigated a bit and Itachi Alex is in New York. The guy is on a vacation which is strange because in this season work load is doubled and yet they issued one employ two week long vacation and the other is on one week long then he had sent me a copy of Sasuke's application for vacation but nothing can be said about it because it's just a print but here read it. I mean any body who knows Sasuke would immediately know that Sasuke could never write this kind of application." Shisui said it and then sighed.

"Yeah more or less you have told me this but this isn't that helping at all. I feel that something is wrong too but we need solid ground to act." Itachi sipped his coffee looking dead serious.

"Yeah that might not make sense but what I'm going to tell you might be the key behind all of this." Shisui said with his eyes sharp and Itachi's eyes snapped up and looked into Shisui's black intelligent eyes," Akatsuki gave Sasuke's boy friend the marriage proposal of his daughter Konan and Itachi that girl is suspicious. I don't the full details but my spy told me that the girl is too smart or more like she is cunning and ruthless. And guess what Itachi Konan was the one who appointed Naruto. It might be a case of infatuation or sudden crush or something like that but I have a feeling that this is not so simple. Itachi I know Konan and that girl plays real dirty." The way Shisui's tone turned bitter and cold was enough to make Itachi wary of this Konan character.

"So if she really is that kind of girl and if she wanted to have Naruto. She would have to first eliminate Sasuke." Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and his face hardened.

"Yeah. And when she sets her mind on something she does everything she can. She can use her body, she uses her power and does everything she can to have what she wants. She is not directly a part of . But she is way too influential because of her father being the Boss." Shisui bit his lips. Worry was seeping into his own system too.

"We have to find Sasuke and do it quick Shisui. I don't want to have any risks. I'll go back and finish pending stuff and then I'm going straight to Munich." Itachi looked calm but determination was evident in his stealthy gaze.

"I'll do a thorough background check on Konan and try to find any loose thread." Shisui said nodding and Itachi gave a small barely visible smile.

"That would be a big help." Itachi's voice was gentle and soothing as always.

"But Itachi what about that lover boy?" Shisui was finishing his soup and looked at Itachi quizzically.

"Naruto is in no condition to have a decent and rational conversation right now. Before Sasuke left my idiot brother kind of dumped Naruto and now things are not so good between them Naruto doesn't even want to talk about him." Itachi looked away outside where sky was darkening. His heart clenched in his chest with worry for Sasuke.

"Sasuke has a huge problem in his hands when he gets back if Konan gets lover boy before him." Shisui made and face and Itachi sighed. He was worried about Naruto too if Konan really was this dangerous but for now his first priority was Sasuke. He really hoped, where ever Sasuke was, he was alive and OK.

\---->>>

 

'March 20,2009'

"Oh God please.. don't... It hurts please.. No.." Sasukeshouted, his voice becoming hoarse with every second, staying conscious was becoming more and more difficult for him.

"Why are crying? Isn't this what you wanted? You fucking whore!" Orochimaru slapped his face so hard that Sasuke's lip broke and he could see stars. His thrusts were rough and way too fast, without a rhythm.

"Please.. It hurts.. It hurts so bad. Please stop" Sasuke tried to weakly get away from his abuser yet he couldn't. Orochimaru glared at him, his eyes red and his breath stinking of booze.

"Doesn't it feel good the more it hurts you bitch! Shut up and take it!" Orochimaru was slapping his hips against Sasuke in powerful animalistic thrusts making Sasuke's body tremble and shake with pain and dread.

"Please forgive me.. please stop please.. It hurts." Sasuke knew that his insides were being ripped and he arched his body and stifled his cry when Orochimaru pinched his nipples with too much force.

"Weren't you smiling at Jiraya with this pretty face of yours today! You slut! All you care about is getting a dick inside your hole! Or may be you are his slut too!" Orochimaru shouted out and grabbed Sasuke's hairs, tugging them painfully making Sasuke tremble and cry even more.

"No. It's not like that. I just took full marks in history.. again.. H-he.. was just.. praising.. mmpph" Sasuke couldn't complete his sentence because of Orochimaru's palm blocking anything else he could say. He felt as if his lips were being crushed under the force.

"Ssshhh.. Did I asked anything? What do you think you are huh? You fag! You fucking bitch. It's me who wants you! It's me who fills you up! If that old guy saw you like this would he still talk to you? What do you say I snap some pictures of you and send him? I wonder if he would jerk off to that picture of yours?" Orochimaru stopped thrusting and grabbed Sasuke's face in his hand and stared into his eyes.

"No.. Please No.. Anything but not that!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he paled. His body was shaking and he looked like he was going to faint with the horror of being exposed.

"Anything you say?" Orochimaru stared into his eyes with his acidious gaze and Sasuke was left cold and shivering. Orochimaru took lighter out of his coats pocket and lit it. Sasuke's face was tear stained and his eyes wide with fear.

"No. No. Orochimaru please.. Don't.. Snap out of it... Please.." Sasuke's voice was shaking with fear and his eyes were pleading.

"Come on a little burn is nothing. Don't be such a pussy even though there is not much difference. Don't you both love cock?" Orochimaru's words were dipped in acid and Sasuke wanted to rip off his ears so he wouldn't be able to hear them yet all he could do was to listen to that bitter voice.

"Please no... Y-you have got it all wrong.. I-I have only you. Please Don't do this. Oh God please.." He cried out, pleading looking at the flame with horror and dread. Yet he couldn't get away. His hands were tied and he was pressed down hard on the floor.

"You should have thought about this when you thought about cheating. Haven't I fucked you enough? Or is that no longer enough? If that's so then I have to leave a permanent mark so no one would even look at this slutty body of yours!" Orochimaru spat and grinned insanely. Sasuke was trembling and repeating 'no' again and again.

"Please don't Orochimaru...Please snap out of it.." Sasuke tried to reason but his body went still when without saying anything Orochimaru closed the flame closer to his nipples. Tears were flowing like a stream on Sasuke's face and his body was shaking slightly but when the flame finally touched them. Sasuke could help but flinch and cry with badly shaking. Same was done to his other nipple. Exposing the soft nub to flame just a bit to leave the burning feeling but not long enough to burn the skin. The torture was so much that Sasuke passed out. After he was passed out Orochimarut sneered at him and then he started t fuck Sasuke's limp body until he was satisfied. Sasuke dirtied, limp body was left on the floor of living room.

Sasuke saw this whole scene from afar just like before. He was crying and hugging his own body. The pain and the suffering he was feeling was suffocating him. He felt as if he couldn't breath. He had been dreading this moment the whole day. The moment when he had the history test back and saw the A-grade there and when he followed Jiraya out of class. He had tried, tried so damn hard to stop himself from following Jiraya out of the class. He tried again when his younger self was going back home. But in the end he was nothing but a person seeing the show. It was a painful and horrific.. The dread of what was coming next had been haunting him whole day. He knew what would be happening next. He knew and he had been trying to stop this from happening. But it was no use.. He couldn't stop it in the end... In the end he was as hopeless just as again when he passed out he felt his lips chanting an unfamiliar name. His lips were forming the name yet the sound din't come out. He wanted to at least remember the name but his senses started to get blurry and soon he passed out too.

TBC...


	11. A Call From Munich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but I had internet problems. I kept on writing though so don't worry. My beta is also working very diligently and soon the next chapter would be done too.
> 
> Beta: TeethOfBerenice

“The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.”

\----->>>>

Once Konan calmed down, Naruto took her inside the room he now owned. She looked really apologetic, but Naruto gently tucked her in. She seemed too exhausted with how quickly she fell asleep. He felt exhausted and drained all of a sudden, and, after taking a spare blanket, he came out into the living room.

It was again quiet and eerily silent. He slowly sat down on the couch he has been inhabiting quite a bit and laid down, sprawling the blanket over himself. Turning on his side and getting comfortable, he took a deep breath. He felt tired, so damn tired and emotionally exhausted. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and, ignoring all the texts bombarding his inbox, he opened the contacts.

"Sasuke hadn't contacted me still, and I can't access his phone too. His phone is not responding.”

Naruto wet his lips, his eyes latching on the image of Sasuke in his contact. There is no way that Sasuke’s phone wasn’t responding, right? He shakily pressed his finger on the contact and sighed. God, he was acting like a wimp.

“There is something wrong,” Itachi’s worried voice rang in his ears, and he shambled again, looking straight at the ceiling. Sasuke has been on business trips many times already, so why this time was any exception? Why would Itachi think that something was wrong?

Yes, Sasuke hadn’t contacted Itachi, and, according to him, Sasuke’s phone wasn’t responding too, but it might be because of a signal problem. He had heard from his cousin that the weather got pretty extreme there, so that might be it. Naruto bit his lips and then searched the weather details in Munich. It was worse than New York, way worse, actually. Naruto rubbed his tired eyes and sighed again.

Sasuke didn’t like cold weather. Of course, being a guy he has he never said a thing, but his red nose would always be so much more prominent, and the frown wouldn’t leave his face. Naruto smiled a bit wistfully. Whenever that happened, Naruto would just make hot coffee and thrust it into the grumbling man’s cold hands. Sasuke would begrudgingly murmur his thanks and start to drink it.

Of course, once Sasuke’s body heated up, he would be grumbling to Naruto about how he made a mess of the kitchen by just making the coffee, and then, while joking around with Sasuke, they would make dinner. Those little moments made him feel so much closer to Sasuke, just like a family.… The happiest times, indeed.

Naruto felt a warm tear escape one of his eyes and then wiped it away a bit too roughly. His eyes hurt every time he even blinked. Those things which made him feel warm once, now made him feel cold and bitter. His heart ached like he has been through a heart attack. It was strange how he could feel his heart throbbing.

He didn’t want to think about that, but, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it, the worry was seeping into his system. Where was Sasuke? Would he answer if Naruto called him? Or would he ignore him? Naruto dabbed his tongue over his chapped lower lip and pressed the touch screen. The call started to ring, and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

He was doing this just for Itachi. Because Itachi was worried, and he just couldn’t see the man like this. His heart thrummed loudly against his ribcage, and he felt sudden nervousness at the prospect of hearing Sasuke’s voice. NO! He was doing this just...

“Dear customer, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try later. Dear customer, the number in unreachable at this moment. Please try later… BEEP…BEEP...”

Naruto’s lips parted, and, somehow, the anticipation curling in the pit of his stomach started to rise like bile in his throat. He tried to calm his body by taking deep breaths, but his stomach still convulsed painfully, making him feel like he has just been punched in the stomach. With trembling hands he brought the phone closer to his face and dialed again.

“……Dear Customer, the…. Beep…Beep...”

“……Dear customer, th…… Beep…Beep…”

“……Dear cust….Beep…Beep…”

“……Dear….Beep…Beep...”

“……Dear….Beep…Beep…”

CRASH….!!!!

“STOP! Stop saying it again and again…” Naruto’s whole body was shaking with the pent up emotions when he threw the phone away. This made a loud noise in the silence of the apartment. Naruto’s hands curled at his sides, and he rocked back and forth with his eyes on the phone and his teeth clenched tightly.

“Stop telling me lies. He is OK! He is OK! FUCK!” he whispered hoarsely. There was no way anything could happen to Sasuke! For fuck’s sake, it wasn’t the first time Sasuke had gone on a trip. Naruto knew that the man was more than able to take care of himself. He was strong and independent. He wouldn’t believe this robotic voice! No, he wouldn’t. Sasuke had once said to him that “what we believe in happens to us.”

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his quivering nerves. He would believe that Sasuke was OK. Yes, he wouldn’t think about negative things. He nodded to himself, gaining a bit of control over his senses. When Konan wakes up, he will ask her about this fucking trip, too. What kind of trip it was which popped outta nowhere. Yes... It wouldn’t be fair to Konan, but he had no other choice.

Yeah, he would do that… Naruto sighed, and that’s when his phone started to ring. It was a miracle that the device was still on… Naruto’s lips parted as he stumbled from the couch and almost fell. Luckily, he was able to quickly reach out to the device. The man fell to his knees, taking the phone from the ground.

Naruto’s body sagged a bit with disappointment when he saw the name on the screen. It wasn’t that he had anything against the woman calling him. It was just that now wasn’t really a good time. He sighed but swiped his finger over the screen. His glass protector had nice lines on it now. Just nice!

“Hey…” Naruto leaned against the cold wall. He shivered a bit at the impact but didn’t get up.

“What’s with this icy greeting? Where are your manners, Uzumaki?” he was chided in a playful, chirping tone. Naruto looked away and prevented himself from sighing.

“Sorry. How are you, K? How’s your job going?” he asked, trying to act normal.

“I’m all peachy, and the job is good. Because it’s winter, I have a lot patients, but what’s up with you? Is everything alright?” a ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto’s lips.

“Yeah. I’m good. How’s your girlfriend, though? Still as cold as Munich’s winters?” Naruto tried to ask playfully, but his voice came out very tired and raspy.

“Nope. You wouldn’t believe, but she turns into a volcano of melted chocolate in the winters,” he was sure that K must have winked, and that made him smile a little too. “Not to mention her moans are…”

“Okay, K. You can stop now! Seriously, too much information and every fucking time!” Naruto groaned out loud and heard the giggles of his cousin on the other side of the line. “I’m happy for you, though,” he added in the end in a gentle and sincere tone.

“Thanks. I’m happy for me too,” was said in a blissful tone, and, somehow, it made Naruto’s heart sting. “So, how’s Mr. Asshole boyfriend? I hope he got that stick outta his ass,” his cousin asked cynically, and Naruto winced internally.

“I wish I knew…” it was out of his mouth before he could stop, and there was silence over the line for a second.

“…What happened?” was asked in a somber tone, and Naruto sighed. He didn’t want to talk about that right now. Things were too messed up, and, really, he wasn’t ready to talk about that.

“K, I don’t know. I uh…” he bit his lips and then heard his cousin sigh.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about that right now. If it’s something serious or if you feel lonely you know that I’m here for you, right? And if it gets too much, just screw it and come here. I’ll take care of you. OK,” K was speaking before he could make any excuses, and he suddenly felt his throat dry. Somehow he wanted to just break down right then and there, 

“But if that guy hurt you, I swear I’m gonna take the next flight to New York to castrate him,” she growled lowly in her throat, and Naruto bit his lips.

“Somehow it isn’t even funny coming out of a doctor’s mouth,” his cousin huffed loudly hearing him say that. “But tell me. Has anything interesting happened?”

“LOL I wouldn’t say interesting but yeah, I saw a guy getting beat up in front of my apartment’s road,” Karin’s voice was serious, and Naruto felt a strange prickly sensation.

“Tell me more,” he said while folding his knees to bring them closer to his chest.

“So you feel interested in a story about a man getting beat to a pulp, such a brute,” Naruto rolled his eyes while he waited for his cousin to tell him more about it. “I had just gotten back from my shift and was drinking coffee when I accidentally saw a man getting beat up across the road. I was shocked, and then I started to panic. I mean, seriously, you know how bad I’m with these kinds of things. I stupidly just took my phone and ran downstairs ‘cause the electricity was out. When I got there, the offender was gone, but God, Naruto, that man was on the brink of death. I was so damn panicked, and I quickly called for the ambulance. His whole face was swollen, and there was blood around his head. That was so freaky that I still get shivers just thinking about it.”

“… His family must have been so shocked,” Naruto said in a quiet tone. His own heart was aching. How could someone inflict so much pain to another individual? This was madness.

“That’s the sad part, though. Poor guy isn’t from here. He must be here for some business. And God, Naruto, his face looked awful, not even identifiable. Poor, poor soul,” her voice was filled with compassion for the guy, and Naruto bit his lips. He could relate to that. Seriously, he would be devastated if something like this happened to Sasuke… SASUKE!

“Uh, K. What’s the name of that guy?” he suddenly felt his heart beating way too loud against his ribcage. Shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked the question. Of course it couldn’t be Sasuke. There was no way!

“His name? Umm, I’m not really sure, but it was something familiar like, umm, Sa… Sa… Satsuki? Umm, no… Sas?... Sasuke… Yeah, that was it! Now that I remember isn’t that jerk’s name also Sasuke something? God, and I felt like I have heard the name. But what a freaky coincidence… Naruto? Hey, are you on the line? Naruto… Hey, cousin, you are scaring me! NARUTO!”

His cousin was speaking, but Naruto felt like his lungs were being squeezed. His mind was suddenly numb, and his body felt on the brink of passing out. His cousin was getting worried on the line and started shouting. Naruto’s body flinched.

“K-Karin...” he said weakly and bit back a whimper threatening to leave his lips. GOD NO! Why was he being negative again? It could be just a coincidence. There were thousands of people with the same name. It couldn’t have been Sasuke, necessarily. ‘God, please, don’t let it be Sasuke. Please…’ he pleaded in his heart desperately.

“Yes, Naruto, I’m here. Where did you go, though? You scar…”

“What’s his full name?” Naruto’s voice was raw, and his fingers curled into a fist at his side.

“Name? If we are still talking about that injured guy then I don’t know. Why the hell are you suddenly so interested in him? 

Tell me, Naruto, what the fuck is wrong!” Karin’s voice dropped low, but her tone was stern.

“Karin, I… God...” he felt so pathetic right now, but he couldn’t help it. Just the mere possibility of Sasuke being hurt was unnerving. “Please, K, just tell me his full name.”

“No. Not until you tell me why you are so desperate,” her tone was still stern, and Naruto knew that her stupid self-righteousness was kicking in. But now wasn’t the right time for that crap. Yet, he knew that Karin wasn’t going to tell him a thing.

“Fucking fine! Sasuke went to Munich and he is MIA since then! Would you tell me now?” he almost shouted out at her, but he was frustrated and fucking drained.

“…”

“Karin!” 

There was a pause on Karin’s side, and Naruto felt his gut churning.

“… I don’t know the full name, Naruto. And you know how Hanabi is about the patients, and, well, there are thousands of people with…” Karin’s tone was gentle when she spoke.

“I know, K. I know, but, still, what if it’s him? Ok, fine, you can’t get his details, but please, you can at least send me his picture somehow, right?”

“Naruto… I don’t know, and, well, his face is all busted up and bandaged. Even for the picture which is kinda impossible. You have to…”

“FINE! Then I’m coming there myself!” Naruto growled out, and Karin sighed loudly.

“Geez! No need to get your panties in a twist. Fine, I’ll try to get his picture, but you better pray that this guy is not your MIA boyfriend,” Karin’s tone was cutting, and Naruto frowned.

“What does that mean, K?” his tone was desperate and anxious. Karin just huffed.

“You’ll know when I send you that picture. Gotta go now. I’m fucking sleepy, geez.” 

She hung up the phone, and Naruto stared at the dimming screen. He bit his lips and clenched the phone in his hands, praying to whomever was up there to not let it be Sasuke. He didn’t know what would be worse, knowing that Sasuke was beaten to a pulp or him being missing… The first option was better; at least they would know where the hell he was.

\----->>>>

“Mmmnhhh...” Naruto softly moaned and snuggled deeper into a blanket, but then his sleepy mind woke up, startled a bit. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to blink away the sleep. His body felt heavy and hot. He was trying to stretch when he almost got a heart attack seeing someone sitting close to him and staring at him.

“Hey…” a soft raspy sound without a doubt belonged to a person, and his mind provided him with the information of Konan being there thankfully.

“Hey,” he grimaced while trying to straighten his aching back and muscles. “It’s still dark. Why did you get up so early?” he asked in a hoarse voice. He hated this voice of his, seriously. It was becoming so annoying.

“Yeah, I got up to get some water and saw you sleeping here, so I brought a blanket for you.”   
He had just noticed that Konan was also wrapped in a blanket.

“You should have just woken me up,” he said, sighing, and racked his fingers through his hair. His blanket slipped to the floor, and he suddenly felt too cold.

“You looked so relaxed, so I just couldn’t,” Konan’s voice was a soft murmur, and Naruto was thankful for that. Seriously, his head was hurting like hell.

“You should have just gone back to bed, though.” 

He suddenly felt uncomfortable and awkward. Konan was staring at him a bit too intensely. Her gaze was penetrating and demanding. Naruto awkwardly got up, feeling his whole body tingling with uncomfortable numbness. 

“I...I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Konan slowly got up too and looked away. Naruto just bit back a sigh.

“No!” his tone came out a bit too sharp, and he saw Konan flinch a bit. He shook his head. Great! Now he was shouting at girls. What a douchebag! “You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all,” Konan nodded but didn’t say a thing. Naruto was going to say more when she hunched down to pick something, and Naruto’s lips parted. It was his cell phone.

“…Bad news?” Konan traced the broken glass protector, and Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Not much. I, uh, was just frustrated,” he said awkwardly and gave a forced, lopsided smile while taking the phone from Konan’s hands.

“Hmm…” she hummed, not looking convinced at all, and it made Naruto feel strange and scratchy.

“So, wanna go back to sleep? It’s only four. We have some time until morning,” Naruto said, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood, and Konan nodded.

“I was thinking the same thing, but you are coming inside with me,” she smiled and latched on to his arm.

“There is no need, seriously. I’m comfortable out here.”   
He tried to pry Konan off, but she just rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be a big baby. We just gonna share it for a couple of hours. I know couches are not comfortable, and you look like you need some good sleep. Please don’t be stubborn,” she said softly and tucked a stray strand behind his ear. Naruto took a deep breath and gently pried her off his arm, then gave a small half-smile.

“Ok.” 

Konan smiled brightly in return, and together they went inside the bedroom. 

The next time Naruto’s heavy eyes opened, Konan’s half of the bed was already empty. Naruto took a deep breath and checked his phone. It was already past seven thirty. He got up, aching all over. He had a light temperature and made a note in his mind to get some meds for it with some juice.

Naruto had a quick shower and got dressed up. He had already missed yesterday without calling in sick. He was going to get an earful for it, but, well, he couldn’t just be selfish about it anymore. He had to go to work. Sasuke would just call him pathetic for taking the day off for such a petty reason. Naruto smiled bitterly and got out of the shower. His face still looked exhausted and paler than usual, but at least he had shaved and showered. Some big achievements he would say.

He got out of the room with his small leather briefcase and smelled something delicious. His empty stomach grumbled. Somehow his heart thought that it was the right time to skyrocket, and his legs turned wobbly all of a sudden. He knew it! He knew that it was impossible, yet he couldn’t stop himself from hoping.

All of his hopes shattered like some fragile glass getting hit by a stone when he saw Konan humming in the kitchen and fixing breakfast. His heartbeat almost stopped, and he felt his legs turn to jelly. Suddenly, he felt empty, and bile rose to his throat. Konan noticed him and looked startled, then a soft blush crept to her cheeks.

“Hey, good morning. Come here, I have made breakfast for us,” she smiled broadly, and Naruto just stared. He opened his lips to say something and then plastered a smile to his lips.

“That’s amazing, but I, uh, have an early meeting today, and I’m not feeling well either. I won’t be able to eat this, but I’ll just take some juice,” he gave an obviously fake smile and took the glass of orange juice from the table, and that’s when Konan stalked closer to him.

“Not feeling well? Oh God, it must be because of the last night when you slept on the cold floor.”   
Konan touched his warm forehead with her slightly cool soft hand, and Naruto clenched his teeth. He quietly stepped away and smiled.

“I’m fine. Please don’t worry about me. Here are the keys. I’m leaving early. Please lock the door and then just slip the keys inside.” 

Konan looked solemn and gave a small nod.

Naruto bit his lips. He wanted to say something nice but couldn’t. He was still heartbroken, and now on top of that he was worried sick for Sasuke. “Bye, Konan…” he whispered and turned to leave, so, of course, he never saw Konan’s face twist into a hardened stone nor the way the knife dug into her palm. Her eyes were blazing with fierce determination, and menacing coldness was radiating off her in waves.

\----->>>>

Itachi dragged his feet inside his dark and quiet apartment and sighed. While loosening his tie he slowly made his way inside his bedroom. The lump on the bed was enough indication that his wife was home. He took a deep breath and then dragged his tired body into the shower.

After his much needed shower he climbed onto the bed to get under the sheets. It was rather strange how the moment his head hit the pillow all of the sleep vanished into thin air. It was strange how his mind thought that it was the best time to start thinking.

Itachi took a deep breath and placed his arm over his tired eyes. He was so worried that his mind was going numb. He didn’t sleep at all during the flight too, and even right now his mind was a mess. There were so many possibilities going through his head every second that it was crazy.

All in all he had decided to go to Miami. He was going to distribute his work through his team, and after that he would fly to Miami. And, well, he wasn’t that worried about his work. He knew that Kisame and his team would easily manage everything. He just had to brief them about the projects.

Even though he was determined to find Sasuke and bring him back from wherever he was, yet he just couldn’t get rid of this heaviness in his heart. The mere thought that something had already happened to his brother was driving him insane.  
He knew that he would lose it if something happened to Sasuke. His gut was already warning him about this Konan character. He hadn’t met the girl nor even saw her, yet he knew that somehow she was the one behind it all. He wasn’t an irrational person by any means, but when someone important to you is in danger you can’t stay rational.

He had even felt angry toward Naruto yesterday. His brother might be in danger, yet Naruto was acting like such a girl. How could he think about himself when there was the chance of Sasuke being in danger? How could he talk about himself then? In fact, wasn’t it because of Naruto in the first place that Sasuke was in danger? That Konan girl was after his brother because of Naruto. Maybe it would have been better if Naruto and Sasuke had never met…

Itachi clicked his tongue irritably. Here it was, that injudicious ludicrousness. He knew that Naruto was a good influence on Sasuke. Naruto had barged into Sasuke’s life like a force of nature, and Sasuke had changed for the better. His cold and emotionally detached brother became gentler and kinder.

Even if his own brother never admitted this, or even if Naruto always said that Sasuke was the same man he had met four years ago, Itachi knew… He knew that this Sasuke was more humane. He wasn’t that same suicidal boy who later turned into a robot. No, this Sasuke smiled, he looked at Naruto with softness. It was subtle but always there.

Naruto’s love was translucent just like clear water. The mere mention of Sasuke’s name was enough to have him beaming, and Sasuke... His stupid brother was so conscious of Naruto’s presence that it was just like seeing two teenagers in love. Yet, after that incident with his teacher Sasuke had closed his heart, so even when he showed his love for Naruto it was so subtle that you could easily mistake it for empathy for a fellow human.

A bittersweet smile ghosted Itachi’s lips. He had felt envious of his brother many times after meeting Naruto. Naruto’s devotion and those raw emotions all focused on his brother had made him conscious of his own life so many times.  
It wasn’t that he was unhappy by any chance. He was leading a fulfilling and satisfactory life with a beautiful and understanding woman, but that was the thing. He had never experienced love. Even with Mei he hadn’t fallen in love. It was a gradual process. They were partners and understood each other well, but he wouldn’t call it love. Then again, he never actually had the time to fall in love, or, more like, he never allowed himself to.

He had casual flings, but that all ended when he got to know about Sasuke being gay, and then all those problems followed Sasuke’s coming-out. Before Itachi could do anything, it was already too late, and then there was his parent’s tragic death, after which he devoted himself to Sasuke, his only family. He broke every connection and made Sasuke his only priority. His brother had suffered because he had been a bad brother, and he wanted to overwrite all of that.

But during all that, somehow, his heart had frozen. It was when he met Naruto for the first time that he realized how cold and dark his heart felt. He had suppressed his feelings for too long that even after Sasuke returned to his life Itachi himself became unable to understand love.

Itachi shuffled a bit and turned. He watched his sleeping wife inhale and exhale and reached out to tuck away a lone strand behind her ear. What would have happened if somehow he had prevented what happened to Sasuke? Maybe his parents wouldn’t have taken that cursed flight, and then they wouldn’t have died in the plane crash. Only if he had been a better brother, only if he had understood his own brother’s pain, then maybe these things could have been avoided.

While shaking his head Itachi pulled his hand back and worried his lower lip between his teeth. It was stupid to live in the past. However, he couldn’t help but blame himself for everything. No matter how many times he thought it over, every time he felt his heart crushing with guilt. And now Sasuke was missing!

Yes, it has been only three days, but he couldn’t help this strange foreboding feeling curling in the pit of his stomach. All he hoped from God was that he could get some answers after going to Miami, because if anything happened to his brother he was going to crush that Konan girl along with Akatsuki corporation.

\----->>>>

Naruto checked his phone again for any contact from Karin, but there was none. He almost threw the phone on the isle, after which he got up to portion the Chinese take out into the dishes. 

He had called Karin the next day and had to deal with an extremely irritated and sleep deprived Hanabi. It was the shortest call in his life. Seriously, he had no idea how the hell his cousin dealt with that woman. She was always being sarcastic and not in a very nice or funny way but in the most coldly biting way possible.

Well, who was he to judge Karin because, if you look at it this way, Sasuke wasn’t any better than Hanabi. And, speaking of Sasuke, he was so fucking worried that he was almost becoming numb to his surroundings.

Konan had tried to meet up, but he had politely declined. His inbox was filled with texts from his friends, but, other than telling them he was fine, he haven’t talked to them either. He knew he shouldn’t act like this, but somehow he felt so exhausted that he no longer even had the energy to deal with anyone or answer their questions. He wanted to be just left alone. Not to mention, Itachi haven’t contacted him again, and it all but increased his tension and frustration.

He knew that his friends were worried about him, and he was thankful for it, but right now all he cared about was to know where Sasuke was and then just fly to him. Right now nothing else mattered. He was eating at a very slow pace, almost forcing the food down his throat when his phone vibrated.

In a swift moment he dropped the fork and took the phone to check it. It was from Konan, asking him how he was, and Naruto just closed his eyes to relax his stiff muscles. He felt irritated. Why wasn’t Konan leaving him alone? Wasn’t he clear enough in rejecting her?

At the same moment his mind had given him a nice slap in form of the memories where Sasuke rejected him and his confession plainly, and Naruto felt like his food had just stuck in his throat. He hastily took the water and gulped it down in big swigs. He coughed and took deep breaths.

Yes, this was another truth. No matter how much he loved Sasuke,his love had always been unrequited. He had no right to be so cold with Konan when he had been in the same place for the past four years. He had done everything in his power to make Sasuke his. He had imposed himself on Sasuke, and now he was judging Konan. What a hypocrite he was. Naruto sneered bitterly and clenched his fists.

He looked down at his food and got up sighing softly. He wasn’t hungry anymore and, well, while being with Sasuke most of the time they’ve made dinner at home. Sasuke even made their lunch sometimes, and sometimes Naruto would do it, because Sasuke hated unhygienic take-outs and junk food. Somehow this particular thought made him feel even fuller. After cleaning up, he turned to leave the kitchen but then looked back over the shoulder at the stool Sasuke always took, and his heart clenched painfully.

‘I don’t care if you don’t love me. I don’t care if you don’t want to be mine, but, please, come back, Sasuke… Please, come back.’  
\----->>>>

The weekend was starting already, and there was no news from either Karin or Itachi. Naruto had tried to contact Karin but couldn’t go through with her. As for Itachi, Naruto himself haven’t contacted him. He was itching to do it, but there was this ominous feeling in his heart telling him that there was no way Sasuke could be in Miami. He didn’t want to believe his gut feeling, which was whispering in his ear that the patient Karin was talking about was none other than Sasuke.

Seriously, he was getting so frustrated with uncertainty that he was thinking of going to Munich tomorrow. Naruto sighed and emptied the beer can in his hand. He glared at his phone while he took another can from the isle. Before he could open it, he heard the doorbell ring, and his eyebrows creased with annoyance. It was barely seven, and, seriously, he was in no mood to entertain anyone right now.

The bell rang again, and Naruto got up grumbling, almost knocking the can off the isle. Whoever was ringing the bell was now knocking too, and Naruto cursed before he opened the door to reveal the faces of people assaulting his door and bell, and they were none other than his friends. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba were standing on his doorstep with shopping bags holding quite an amount of liquor, and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

“Uh-We came to hang out,” Kiba said, chuckling nervously, and his other friends gave him nervous smiles too. Naruto sighed deeply and shook his head while stepping away to let them in. ‘These idiots.’

\----->>>>

“So, we are done for the day with this. After the weekend we will start working on the idea you proposed,” Shisui said while closing the file, and Sai nodded.

“Anything else you want me to work on?” Sai asked, getting up and closing his laptop. Shisui shook his head, and Sai shrugged his shoulders.

“So, now that we are both free. How about we grab dinner together?” Shisui smiled, and Sai stopped and looked up at his boss slash cousin.

“Thanks but no thanks. I already have plans, and I would rather have dinner alone than sit with you other than the office hours,” Shisui pouted at Sai’s sarcastic tone, and then his eyes crinkled with mirth when Sai continued, “And, besides, the only reason you invite me to dinner is to pry about my friend’s and your asshole cousin’s love life. If you don’t know already then I would like to inform you, boss dear, that they have broken up, thus no need for the sudden dinner.”

“You know me so well that sometimes I think that I should appoint you my PA,” Shisui smirked when Sai made a sour face and then continued, “Besides, Sasuke is our cousin, and we should care about our family members.”

“You care so much that it’s actually creepy, or maybe Sasuke is just special,” Sai was now standing there in front of Shisui’s desk with his laptop bag on the chair.

“Or maybe you just have something against Sasuke,” Shisui smiled, and Sai gave him an equally fake smile.

“I do of course. He has been the reason of Naruto’s heartbreak since the first time they met. I don’t have any hidden motives like you to care about Sasuke. For me Naruto is like a brother and much more important than some just blood related asshole.”

“You are being judgmental. Sasuke has his own reasons,” the smile was gone from Shisui’s face, and even his tone became low and cold.

“And you think everything has been peachy and smooth for Naruto? He had his ups and downs too, but he didn’t turn into a bastard like your dear Sasuke. And not only Naruto but me and my other friends too. Everyone is dealing with their share of hardships, why is Sasuke the only one getting special treatment? Seriously, Shisui, he isn’t some infant or a teenager, he should fucking deal with his monsters just like all of us. For how long you and Itachi are going to coddle him?” Sai didn’t raise his voice, but the way his eyes turned icy and his tone became deep was enough indication that he was pissed off.

“You know nothing, Sai. While you are standing here and criticizing Sasuke, do you even know where he is? Sasuke has been missing for the last week,” Shisui said coldly, and Sai’s lips parted in slight shock. “I’ve informed the German embassy, and Itachi is in Miami right now to find Sasuke, but we don’t know a thing about where he is or how he is. Whether he is alive or…” Shisui clenched his fist over the table, and his eyebrows creased.

“I… I didn’t know,” Sai was quiet. 

“That’s the thing, Sai! You don’t know the whole truth, so don’t try to act so self-righteous,” Shisui sneered, and Sai’s eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me! Sasuke being missing is one thing, and him being an absolute asshole to Naruto is another,” Sai spat out the words bitterly and then snatched his bag from the chair, “If you have nothing else related to work, then I must take my leave. Have a nice weekend.”

“Wait,” before Sai could leave, Shisui called out to him, and, taking a deep breath, Sai turned toward his boss with a raised eyebrow, “I want you to talk to your friend about Sasuke.”

“What?” Sai narrowed his eyes, and Shisui rolled his eyes at the defensive tone.

“Tell him not to get married to that girl and to give Sasuke another chance,” Shisui said in an even tone, and Sai looked ready to punch something.

“Are you seriously asking me to do this? Who he marries is Naruto’s own personal matter, and even if he wanted to give Sasuke a chance I wouldn’t let him do something so foolish once again,” Sai was practically fuming, but his own tone was also even.

“Well, if your best friend married that girl, then that would be just an addition to his list of stupidity. That girl is no good,” Shisui’s tone was solemn and his eyes serious, at which Sai stared for a moment before shrugging his shoulder.

“Thanks for the tip, but I’m still not going to take Sasuke’s side. Good night,” Sai said curtly and left quickly afterwards.

Shisui sighed and got up to leave too. Sai’s straightforwardness stung, but he wasn’t wrong. Yes, he did have ulterior motives. He wanted Itachi and Sasuke to be happy. He wanted them to live their lives with the utmost happiness, or, more like, he wanted them to have what he couldn’t. A chance to live their lives with the one they loved…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments?


	12. A Night With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: TeethOfBerenice & HeartSNS
> 
> "It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew."

"Seriously, are we going to invite the whole apartment complex? Or are you guys in the mood for alcohol poisoning?" Naruto looked amused with the absurd amount of beer. He was sure that if they had a beer marathon, even then they wouldn't be able to finish it all until the end of the weekend.

 

"Well, we wanted to throw you a party to lift your mood, and since Ino was sure there is no way you would come out of your cave to a bar, we had to come here," Sakura smiled while she opened a can and Ino nodded.

 

"Yeah, and we have enough drinks so that you can drink away your pain," Kiba was sipping his can and beamed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up, Kiba! I told you we are not going to talk about 'that'," Ino smacked Kiba's arm and he grumbled.

 

"Hey! I'm right here," Naruto drawled out while chugging down his drink.

 

"Hey! What did I do now? He is not a kid. He knows why we are here," Kiba made a face while he pointed at Naruto and Sakura glared.

 

"Thanks, Sherlock! Of course he knows, but there is no need to mention 'it'," Sakura huffed and Shikamaru groaned out loud.

 

"Guys…" Naruto tried to intervene, but Kiba spoke again.

 

"You women just make an issue out of every fucking thing! Naruto is a man! He is going to deal with this breakup like a man too, even though I'm not so sure about his manly part anymore, but I'm sure he still has his dick attached, so we are all good!" Kiba mumbled the last part, looking at Naruto a bit apprehensively and Naruto's lips parted in shock.

 

"Kiba, you bastard!" Naruto's shout was drowned in Sakura's screeching yell.

 

"God, I have no idea how the hell we became friends! You are such a douche ball Kiba! How could you talk about Naruto like this when he is right here?" Sakura was apparently taking Naruto's side while she threw the cushion on Kiba's face which he caught, smiling goofily.

 

"This is exactly my point," Naruto made a face too, but, once again, he was ignored.

 

"You guys just have no sense of humor!" Kiba shouted out, offended and Ino rolled her eyes.

 

"Your sense of humor is rotten like your other senses!" Ino huffed and Kiba stuck his tongue out.

 

"I hope Sai comes quickly! I can't handle these women alone!" Kiba glared at Sakura and Ino who looked seriously offended.

 

"You guys are damn noisy," Shikamaru drawled out before they could say anything else, and three pairs of eyes glared at him.

 

"This time I'm with Shika too. Seriously guys, you are too much," Naruto pouted and the glaring eyes turned apologetic.

 

"Sorry Naruto, we are just trying to help, but this idiot Kiba…" Sakura glared at Kiba who just flared his nostrils. Naruto let out a small smile.

 

"And you are helping a lot. Just by being in your company I'm already feeling much better, so no need to glare daggers at Kiba," Naruto smiled and leaned against the couch's back. He and Shikamaru were on the long couch, and Ino was sitting with Kiba on the love seat with Sakura on the carpet close to the coffee table. Somehow even though Naruto was smiling, the whole mood turned a lot more solemn.

 

"We are happy to help you, Naruto," Sakura said gently and passed another drink to Naruto, who took it with a small smile and a thanks.

 

"Where is Sai, though?" Naruto looked at Ino, while he absentmindedly traced the rim of his can.

 

"He is on his way," Shikamaru muttered out the words and took another swig from his drink.

 

"How could you say this? He said he might not be coming because of his boss's stupid schedule," Ino's eyebrows were knitted, and she tilted her head to the side, her blonde locks from her pony tail slipping to her shoulder.

 

"How else, Ino? He must have gotten a text," Kiba snorted and Ino glared his way.

 

"Sometimes even Kiba is more intelligent than Ino," Sakura's lips curled into a playful smirk and Ino scowled weakly.

 

"You are supposed to be on my side," Ino was sulking and before they could say a thing they all heard Sai's voice.

 

"At least I'm always on Ino's side," Sai beamed and Ino's cheeks tinted a bit, "By the way you guys should lock the door. You never know what might happen and what is up with this much beer? Did you guys just buy out the whole store?"

 

"Hello to you too, Sai", Sakura rolled her eyes and Sai smirked before returning the greetings. Naruto got up and gave Sai a bro hug along with Shikamaru. Kiba just said a 'Yo' and Ino said a simple 'hi'.

 

"I've already said the same thing. If we drank this all, I'm sure we would be hammered throughout the week." Naruto smirked and shuffled a bit to make room for Sai.

 

"If you wanted to bring booze, you could have at least brought one or two good liquor bottles," Sai said while he leaned against the couch's back and took a swig from the can he had just taken from the coffee table.

 

"Then you should have brought some Mr. High-maintenance", Kiba scrunched his nose and Sai chuckled softly.

 

"Nah. I think beer will do", they all snickered a bit while drinking their drinks and talked about other stuff, asking about each other's week.

 

It felt as if they were avoiding anything related to Sasuke on purpose and Naruto was thankful for the fact. He felt conflicted over this matter. He was frustrated with himself too but he wasn't sure where their break up stood with all of this going on and what he was going to do once they found Sasuke. All he knew that right now only one thing was important which was to find Sasuke and every other thing currently was insignificant.

 

"I'm hungry," Kiba made a face when his stomach grumbled and they all rolled their eyes.

 

"Yeah we all heard loud and clear," Ino huffed and then turned toward others, "By the way I'm getting hungry too. We bought groceries too so either we make dinner together or we can order pizza," Ino suggested while she placed her drink on the table to get up.

 

"So that's why you and Sakura went right into the kitchen," Naruto raised his eyebrow with a small smile playing on his lips. He was feeling a light buzz and even though he wasn't drunk yet like Kiba who had been stopped from having any more beer, still he felt much more relaxed and refreshed.

 

"Yeah. That's what we were doing so now tell me dinner or Pizza?" Ino asked getting up and Sakura was the one who got up this time.

 

"I'm going to use the bathroom so you guys go ahead and decide," Sakura left saying this and the others thought it over.

 

"Pizza. I don't want to cook," Shikamaru made a face and Ino shrugged her shoulder. Shikamaru was a chef at a local well-known restaurant and well to put it simply he was a cooking prodigy.

 

"Fine but you are going to cook us a good breakfast or lunch, depending upon when we might wake up," Kiba said and Shikamaru muttered under his breath though they all knew that Shikamaru was going to do just that, "But pizza for me too. I can already feel the cheese melting in my mouth."

 

"Anything to avoid going into the kitchen, so pizza from me too," Sai smiled and Ino just shook her head.

 

"Pizza, but please I want a large one only for me or make it two…I might get munchies later," Kiba grinned and Ino's lips parted in shock.

 

"I have no idea how the hell you could have such a huge appetite and still be a fitness coach." Ino eyed him suspiciously and Kiba just shrugged looking positively smug.

 

"That's why I'm a fitness coach and you are not Ino," Kiba grinned and Ino huffed.

 

"Oh please I'm pretty happy with my spa business," Ino scrunched up her nose and took out her phone to call.

 

"Of course you would be! You rich spoilt princess." Kiba glared and flailed his arms but Ino ignored him and then turned toward Naruto who just mumbled out a small same and Ino nodded before she went out in the kitchen.

 

"So what happened to that proposal?" Naruto didn't choke but he sure enough staggered. Sai was direct and serious too. Shikamaru looked their way and Kiba was looking at him expectantly too.

 

"What proposal?" it was Sakura who came back from the bathroom and sat down beside Kiba on the couch.

 

"The one his boss gave," Shikamaru helpfully supplied and Sakura's lips parted.

 

"I totally forgot about it," Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto for the expected answer.

 

"Forgot about what?" Ino was back from her call and now she sat down on the rug closer to Sai.

 

"About the proposal Naruto's boss gave," Sakura said and Ino nodded.

 

"Yeah, the one and only breakup proposal," Kiba leered and Sakura glared his way until Naruto finally mustered his courage to speak up.

 

"Yeah well uh it didn't go according to the plan," Naruto plastered an embarrassed smile on his lips and Sai just looked clearly not convinced.

 

"What does that mean?" Sakura seemed confused and Ino nodded too.

 

"Don't tell me that girl got to know about your boyfriend somehow," Kiba let out a laugh and Naruto chuckled a bit nervously and then Kiba's lips parted in surprise. Even Sai looked shocked and Shikamaru had straightened up too. "Seriously?! She must have flipped out. Man you really had tough luck," Kiba sympathized and Naruto shook his head smiling.

 

"Well no she didn't do any such thing. Konan is surprisingly a very sweet and understanding girl." Sai had an apprehensive look in his eyes while Naruto spoke but he smiled when he spoke. "So that means you are getting married in near future?" the question was enough to make everyone choke on their drinks.

 

"Oh God! Naruto is marrying!" Sakura screeched loudly and all males winced inwardly.

 

"I need more drinks," Kiba muttered and Ino was just staring at Naruto with her palms pressed on her lips tightly.

 

"God no! I'm not! You guys are such drama queens and Kiba don't take advantage of the situation! Sakura take his drink away," Naruto yelled out and Kiba sulked when his drink got snatched from him, "I told you that she is very understanding and when she got to know about my break up she told me that if I want I can have a week before I answer her. She told me that if me and… Sasuke reconciled she would step aside. But…" Naruto sighed and Sakura worried her lower lip between her teeth.

 

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I wish we could do something," her voice was gentle and Naruto swallowed thickly but didn't show it from his face.

 

"That guy is such an asshole! You should just marry this Konan girl" Kiba glared and Ino sighed.

 

"These decisions can't be made rashly Kiba. Naruto doesn't even know this girl," Ino solemnly said and Shikamaru broke his silence too.

 

"Ino is right."

 

"Well, Naruto knew Sasuke and what did he do? I don't think knowing someone can guarantee you that you are going to live a happy life with them. People can always surprise you," Kiba sneered bitterly and Sakura bit her lips while Ino sighed. Kiba was completely right and they knew the reason behind it well enough too.

 

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Sai question startled everyone and they glared his way except Shikamaru but everyone did looked a bit curious.

 

"Sasuke is… um, away on a business trip," Naruto said carefully and Sai smiled but his eyes had a strange look in them.

 

"Away? Hmm, so what have you thought then? After this weekend it would be already a week. What are you going to say that girl?" Sai asked once again and Naruto took a deep breath.

 

"About that… I have already rejected her. I'm not over Sasuke and seriously I need some time away from all of this relationship and dating. I need some time for myself," Naruto's tone was suave and solemn. After a week he was a lot more calm and collected.

 

"You are right but things can always be taken slow," Shikamaru's tone wasn't sharp but there was something to it that Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed.

 

"I totally agree with Shika on this Naruto. If this girl is so nice and understanding then give her a chance. I mean I understand that you need time after such a long relationship but you need to move on Naruto," Kiba's tone was firm and his eyes sharp. The girls were completely quiet and just observing but everyone could feel the tension rising every second.

 

"You don't understand," Naruto's fists were clenching and his face was hardening and that's when Sai spoke once again, calmly and coolly.

 

"Well, aside from this you are ignoring a very important thing," Sai sipped his drink and Naruto looked his way with a raised eyebrow and lips thinned in a tight line.

 

"What?" his voice was slightly gruff when he spoke and Ino prayed in her heart that Sai would stop whatever he was playing at because thing might get ugly pretty quickly.

 

"How long are you planning on staying here? You have to move before Sasuke comes back from his trip, no?" Sai's words were said calmly but the tension in Naruto's muscles raised many degrees than before, "Because if you are thinking of giving yourself some time then I don't think being in the same space as Sasuke would be good," Sai's words were completely logical but Naruto now looked positively pissed off.

 

But before Naruto could say something they all heard the bell and Naruto quickly got up."I'll get it," Naruto muttered out before heading out.

 

"I'll go with him," Sakura got up too and followed after Naruto. Once they were gone Ino glared Sai's way and Sai raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What?" he blinked innocently and Ino's threw him a dirty look.

 

"Don't try to act so innocent now! What are you trying to do? We are here to make him feel better but all you are doing is making him even more depressed! He is already feeling blue so there is no need to add more to his already full plate!" Ino's usually gentle tone was clipped and curt and the smile fell from Sai's face.

 

"He doesn't need the coddling right now Ino. He needs to hear the truth he is trying to ignore. I don't want him to make any more mistakes," Sai's tone was calm as ever and Ino snorted rudely.

 

"You can be a bit more indirect though," Ino scowled and Shikamaru let out a sigh.

 

"Ino, you don't understand," Shikamaru's words made Kiba frown too.

 

"I feel like you guys know something we don't. Man, I hate it when you leave us out," Kiba frowned while playing with an empty can.

 

"Kiba is right. If you know something we don't then tell us!" Ino looked upset, but all Sai did was let out a deep sigh and on the exact moment Sakura and Naruto returned with pizza boxes. Sai parted his lips but then smiled and started to help Naruto and Sakura.

 

All of the earlier talk was forgotten while they ate and things were a lot tamer. Even though Sai and Shikamaru shared the look sometimes during the dinner, they didn't say anything to make Naruto uncomfortable.

 

All they did was eat, drink and have good time. This was exactly why Ino had come today. She and Sakura had been worried sick for Naruto and why wouldn't they be when Naruto has always been there for them in their hard times.

 

Once they were done with their little pizza party they sat and talked about some good memories they had made together these past years. Ino was pretty satisfied with the way Naruto was giving them a small yet real smile finally. She might not understand Sai and Shika's logic but she knew one thing and that was that she loved Naruto like she would love a brother. The only thing that mattered to her now was to see the man smile. She knew that Sakura was no different, though she knew all too well that Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke in the beginning. But her loyalties were with Naruto too during that time and Ino had no doubt that no matter what, Sakura would always be on Naruto's side.

 

It was already pretty late when they were finally done. Kiba left with Ino as they lived in the same direction. Shikamaru and Sai along with Sakura decided to stay. It was decided that Shikamaru and Sai would share Naruto's room as they felt uncomfortable in Sasuke's room. Naruto told Sakura that she could take the bed and he would just sleep on the couch. But just like Konan, Sakura made him sleep with her on the bed. Naruto wasn’t comfortable with this arrangement as he knew about Kiba’s interest in Sakura and Naruto definitely did not want to get in the way of that but in the end Sakura convinced him by saying that if he didn't take the bed than neither would she.

 

It was almost midnight when Naruto felt his throat was dry and got up to get some water. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sai sitting in the kitchen smoking and appeared lost in thought.

 

"You just gave me a heart attack," Naruto let out a sharp breath and strode past Sai to the fridge to get the water. His head still felt fuzzy but he wasn't that drunk any more.

 

"I could say the same about you." Sai's tone was quiet, sounding distant and Naruto frowned. He had felt it before too but something seemed off about Sai. After filling his glass with water Naruto sat beside Sai and looked his way.

 

"Ooooook….. So, tell me what's bothering you." Naruto's words brought a small yet bitter smile to Sai's lips as he inhaled deeply the toxic smoke.

 

"Well. I could say the same about you." The response made Naruto's scowl deeper and he sighed. After taking a small swig from his glass he looked at Sai a bit tiredly.

 

"Sai, I'm really not in the mood for any crazy mind games right now. So just tell me whatever you want to say." Naruto rubbed his temple and sent a half glare Sai's way.

 

"I also hate to beat around the bush, Naruto. This is my messed up family's style and not mine so tell me, why did you lie earlier?" Sai's tone was flat. There wasn't any bitterness to it but it wasn't pleasant either.

 

"What are you talking about?" Naruto tried to ignore the prickling feeling in his gut. He almost flinched when he saw the hurt in Sai's eyes on his question.

 

"Don't you know already?" Sai's eyes narrowed accusingly and well, if Naruto wanted to act innocent then two could play the game.

 

"No, I don't! It's late. Go back to sleep." Naruto's words were curt and he got up but before he could leave Sai got up too. The stool screeched lightly on the abrupt movement.

 

"Why did you lie about Sasuke being on a trip?" Sai hadn't moved from his spot and Naruto didn't turn either, his body tensed and went stiff.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about! I'm going to sleep!" Naruto spoke harshly and attempted to leave but in a quick rough movement Sai grabbed his wrist and made Naruto turn his way forcefully. "Sai!"

 

"Hush! Not so loud, Naruto. Shika and Sakura are still here and I don't think you are ready to face them!" Sai spoke in a low tone but his words were cutting and Naruto winced inwardly on the underling hurt. Sai let go of his arm and folded his arms over his chest.

 

"I've done nothing wrong!" Naruto tried to stand on his ground but he knew already that it was a losing battle.

 

"Oh! So my cousin did rub on you in some ways! But you know Naruto, you aren't yet Uchiha enough to pull a perfect ‘I-am-always-right’ look because you aren't! Not this time at least. Or do you think that lying to your friends is not wrong?" Naruto parted his lips to say something but he couldn't. Sai looked hurt, "Did you think that if you kept quite I wouldn't know? Naruto I fucking work under that nosy Shisui! Or have you forgotten that Shika's sis is Shisui's PA?"

 

"I just didn't want you guys to get worried," Naruto bit his lips and looked at Sai who sneered hearing Naruto's words. Naruto sucked in a deep breath. Sai knew already! Of course he knew. Shit.

 

"Please, Naruto! Just stop fucking around already! You are the one we are worried about. None of us had any sympathy for that asshole! And you know this!" Sai wasn't glaring but the look was enough to sting Naruto's heart. "…How long we have been friends? Do you think that I... of all people wouldn't know what is going through your mind! Or maybe it was just me who thought that we were close enough that you wouldn't hide something...at least from me." Sai's arms fell on his side, crushed out his cigarette and tossed it into the trash can.

 

"It's not like that Sai! You know that I think of you as my brother! In fact, you are my brother! We don't have to share one mother for this. I…" Sai's words had felt like a slap to him. He didn't think that Sai would react like that, not in his wildest imaginations.

 

"Then why? Why did you lie to me? And it was such a stupid thing too." Sai looked dejected and then a small bitter smirk appeared on his lips. Naruto grimaced inwardly on the similarity. The Uchiha blood spoke louder than words.

 

"Sai I… I can explain!" Naruto felt desperate. Sai was too important and that cold face, those accusing eyes were making his already abused heart even more ache.

 

"There is no need for it…" both of them were startled by Shikamaru's voice. They both turned to see the man standing in the door frame, "Sai stop being so hard on Naruto. You know how he is." Sai just sulked and made a face.

 

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Sai glared and Shikamaru shrugged like saying 'I don't care'.  
"You guys are loud." Shikamaru strolled inside and leaned against the wall. Sai just rolled his eyes and Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. At least Shika looked composed.

 

"… I'm sorry," Naruto's words made the attention in the room focus on him and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I should have told. It was stupid to hide it from you guys and even from others."

 

"You should tell others as soon you can and even though Sai was being a bit too un-Uchiha like, still he has been with you since first grade. I do think that it was stupid of you to not tell him." Shikamaru's words made Naruto feel even more embarrassed and guilty.

 

"Aren't you angry too?" Naruto asked and Shika shook his head.

 

"Not as much as Sai." Shikamaru shrugged and Naruto groaned inwardly. Shikamaru was angry too. Just great!

 

"Well now that we are done being dramatic, tell me Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Sai narrowed his eyes, his arms once again folded over his chest in an intimidating way.

 

"Right now I just want Sasuke to be okay." 'I want him to comeback'. He felt embarrassed but he knew that it was no use, so being honest was the best option.

 

"I can understand that you are worried, but Naruto, you aren't thinking about getting back together with Sasuke, right?" Sai was leaning against the isle and had a solemn look on his usually smiling face.

 

"Pfft... It's not like Sasuke would want to," Naruto let out a small dejected huff, his shoulders slumping slightly.

 

"But you want to," Shikamaru's tone was smooth, but his eyes were narrowed in a calculating manner.

 

"I… I never said that." Naruto anxiously racked his fingers through his already unruly hairs. His voice was slightly gruff and his eyes had a far off look in them.

 

"But your words meant exactly that!" Sai was direct when he said that with a scowl marring his face and Naruto glared at his best friend bitterly.

 

"You have to clear your head Naruto." Shikamaru spoke in a calm tone and the building tension in the air dropped quite a bit. Naruto tensing muscles sagged again.

 

"I know, but I just can't. Knowing that he is somewhere hurt or in trouble, I just can't help but be worried. I can't just throw away my feelings like that. It's not like that I don't want to move on, but I just can't…at least for now I can't. He is missing, Shika, and right now this is my priority. I can't just forget about him." Naruto felt like his throat was closing up. How could they tell him to just move on? He had loved that man for years. How could he erase it all in just a week?

 

"Then don't." All three men whipped their heads to the entrance and right beside Shikamaru Sakura stood in a long sleeved shirt and trouser. None of three men moved an inch and even Shikamaru looked baffled.

 

Naruto blinked his eyes and swallowed thickly. God why the hell was everyone eavesdropping? No, it was definitely Karma! Shikamaru and Sai were one thing and Sakura another. The girl had volatile emotional states and all men were holding their breaths.

 

"Sakura…" It was Sai who said her name and Sakura nodded before she stalked inside. Suddenly the space in the kitchen felt a bit too small to Naruto.

 

"If you can't, then don't force yourself Naruto. If you truly love someone then that love can never be erased from your heart but you can change your approach, at the very least." She stopped right in front of Naruto and gave a small soft smile. "You can care for him as much you want but keep it in your heart. If you can't stop loving him then live with this love. The world is so big Naruto and not everyone gets what they want, but you know what I believe? That whatever happens happens for a reason." Her voice was gentle and convincing just like she would talk to any of her students.

 

"Some people can stay in your heart but can't in your life and you have to accept that. I know you love him and you are hurting, but he is not going to return your love. You need to accept that truth and live with it. You all are always going on about how emotionally cold Sasuke is but it's not his fault that he didn't fall in love with our Naruto. Neither is it Naruto's fault for loving Sasuke. But the problem lies within you not accepting the reality and just trying to ignore it." Sakura gently placed her warm small hand over Naruto's fisted hand and then gently opened the fingers. "You can keep on loving him Naruto but don't harm yourself in this process. When you find him I know that you are going to fly to him but Naruto please, this time reign your emotions because they are not going to be returned. You love him right? Then let go of him. Let him live his life Naruto and live yours too. There are people who love you too and care for you so for their sake, take care of yourself. You gave this love your all. It's about time that you let go of it and find your happiness." Sakura's voice got quieter and quieter and finally cracked in the end with tears rolling down her slightly red cheeks. "Please don't push yourself anymore. You have done more than enough."

 

All of them were stunned when she finally stopped and Naruto's lips were parted. He was taking shallow breaths but before he could say something Sakura hugged him. He responded by hugging her smaller body closer to him, squeezing it lightly with his face buried in her soft strawberry blonde locks.

 

Shikamaru and Sai finally found their strength too and moved closer to Naruto and Sakura. Sai just stood closer with his lips thinned in a tight line and his eyes red like he was suppressing his tears. Shikamaru just squeezed Naruto's shoulder and they let the moment pass. While cradling Sakura's head closer to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on her back Naruto finally felt like he could let go of this. He could never stop loving Sasuke, just like Sasuke would never love him back. He had so many important people in his life. He wasn't going to ignore this love. He had no control over the love for Sasuke but for the sake of 'this love’ he would no longer go after Sasuke. Sakura was right. It was about time he found his own happiness. It was about time he let go.

\----->>>>

'March 25, 2009'  
It's been a few days since that horrific incident. Orochimaru had come back to take care of him after he had cooled down. He didn't say sorry this time but instead just gave him excuses for his actions.

 

As for Sasuke, he hadn't said anything to his lover. Everything felt awkward and cold between them these days. Since that day they had only made out once and even that was when Orochimaru was giving him excuses for his actions before school. Sasuke had pushed him away and since then neither him nor Orochimaru had done anything to diminish the bitter flames.

 

Today he had met with Itachi after school because his brother had been bugging him for a few days. Itachi had come with his cousin Shisui. Personally Sasuke liked his cousin. He also knew that Shisui had feelings for Itachi. Maybe that was the reason that he felt at ease with Shisui.

 

His talk with Itachi hadn't been going smooth at all. He was sure that if it wasn't for Shisui, he and Itachi would have hurt each other worse.

 

Well it wasn't his fault that Itachi was acting like an asshole. He had come to meet with Sasuke before his exams started but all he had done in the end was accuse Sasuke. He had all but told Sasuke that he should snap out of his rebellious stage and go back.

 

For a very long time Sasuke had worshiped Itachi as his ideals. But when Itachi straight out ignored his feelings and emotions, that betrayal hurt more than when his father had told him to go cool his head or when his mother was trying to set him up with a therapist. Yes, being rejected by Itachi was much more painful.

 

Sasuke threw another rock into the endless sea and inhaled deeply. With his family it wasn't about being rejected. They didn't give him a hard time like he had thought they would but but his heart broke as they appeared to ignore his choices, his feelings and continued to treat him like a child. They never took him serious, not now, not ever! He winced lightly when he remembered the punch Itachi had thrown on his face. God his brother was such a brute sometimes. Remembering that punch made him remember his talk with his older brother.

(Flashback) 

"If you think that pedophile loves you, than you are sorely mistaken little brother! I can never understand how you could love that old bastard!" Itachi was furious and even though his tone was low because they were sitting at a public diner, still the underlying disgust was enough to snap Sasuke.

 

"You have no right to bad mouth Orochimaru like this! At least he understands me! He loves me!" Sasuke glared at his brother and replied hotly. It was becoming a real struggle to keep his voice down.

 

"Guys relax. We aren't here to fight Itachi." Shisui tried to calm them down but Itachi narrowed his gaze even more on Sasuke.

 

"All I'm trying to do is open his eyes. How could you think even for a second that what he feels for you is love? I bet he laughs behind your back on your idiocy. You can still go back Sasuke. Don't ruin yourself." Itachi had tried to turn his tone gentle but it all but flared Sasuke's temper even more.

 

"You are still treating me like a child Itachi! How long do you think that you can decide for me? I'm an adult! I know what's good for me and Orochimaru is my boyfriend. Stop belittling him! I'm not going to leave him, not for you and not for mom and dad." Sasuke folded his arms over his chest defensively and Itachi's face hardened again.

 

"You know why we all treat you like a child because you act like one! You are dating your own damned teacher! A man who is older than you by many years! And if that isn't enough now your are living with him and being totally blind to social morals and norms! What the hell do you think you are doing with yourself?" Itachi was pissed off. It's been already six months since Sasuke had left home, his parents were worried sick and Sasuke was being obstinate.

 

"I wouldn't have left if you guys would have taken me more seriously! I told mom and dad that I'm gay and what the hell did they do? Dad is one thing but mom sent me to a damned therapist! Was I sick to her eyes? Does she and dad think that I have some kind of psychological disease which is making me like boys? Why the hell should I go back to people who don't even understand me!" Sasuke clenched his teeth and Itachi sneered.

 

"And he does? You think that old bastard understands you and loves you? I have no idea how you could be so blind!" Itachi was shaking his head. Sasuke felt his heart sting when he saw the disappointment flashing his brother's eyes.

 

"I'm not blind to any facts Itachi! Stop judging me like that!" Sasuke felt utterly helpless. He had no idea how the hell he could make his brother understand.

 

"Itachi you are being too harsh. I don't want to interfere between you brothers but, you are being too hard on the poor boy." Shisui had been quiet but even when he spoke Itachi all but glared at him.

 

"You won't understand it Shisui because you don't have a brother." Itachi's tone was devoid of emotions and Sasuke felt himself getting pissed off.

 

"Stop being an asshole to Shisui Itachi because he is being more sensible than you!" Sasuke bit out and Itachi scoffed.

 

"Just because he is taking your side? I know that even Shisui thinks that you are being a baby! Seriously Sasuke, if you are that fucking desperate you could have just asked me or Shisui! We would have brought you to some gay bar. You could have gotten laid and it wouldn't have caused a problem! But no, you were so desperate to fuck that…"

 

"Fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and punched Itachi. Itachi then reflexively punched him back.

(Flashback end) 

Sasuke rubbed his eyes to get rid of wetness in his eyes. He felt so alone. He was fighting with his lover, was on bad terms with his family and no friends to back him up. He had good relations with his classmates, but because of being gay, he wasn't just able to open up to anyone. Sasuke sighed with dejection. Itachi told him that he should go back, but how could he when he left with so much confidence in his choice? He didn't want to become the laughing stock of his family. Yes he was having 'ups and downs' with Orochimaru but he wasn't going to throw it all away. It wasn't just a simple matter of leaving Orochimaru but a matter of his pride and ego. Sasuke shook his head. There was no way that he was going back!

 

It was five pm when Sasuke finally decided to get up and go home. He slowly walked toward the closest bus stop thinking about mundane stuff. He was waiting for a bus when he saw it. Orochimaru passed by in his car but he wasn't alone but with a fairly attractive blond woman.

 

Sasuke's lips parted in shock and then anger. Who was that woman? Once the bus arrived, he got in and his mind kept on racing in random directions making his heart race with unease.

 

Orochimaru finally returned home after eleven that night. He appeared to be in pretty high spirits with the way he was humming and a smile on his face. Sasuke was waiting for him in the living room so before Orochimaru could go upstairs Sasuke called out to him.

 

"Orochi!" Sasuke rushed after him and stopped closer to the steps where Orochimaru was standing. Orochimaru's stilled and then looked over his shoulder.

 

"You are still awake? Your exams are coming up, Sasuke. What are you still doing awake so late?" Orochimaru's voice was irritated and Sasuke bit his lip.

 

"I was waiting for you." Sasuke felt offended at Orochimaru's curt and cold tone.

 

"Why? Do you need money?" The question was enough to baffle Sasuke. He never asked Orochimaru for his pocket money. He worked on weekends in a diner till late and the pay was enough for a person like Sasuke who never spent much, even after being spoilt rotten by his parents.

 

"No! I...uh... we need to talk."

 

"I'm tired Sasuke. Let's do it some other time." Orochimaru was obviously trying to avoid him but Sasuke wasn't having it so he spoke up before Orochimaru could leave.

 

"Who was that woman with you today in your car?" It was hard to act composed while his heart throbbed uneasily.

 

"What the fuck are you getting at boy?" Orochimaru swiftly turned and glared at Sasuke with sour a expression.

 

"I'm talking about that blond woman Orochi. Who was she?" Sasuke tried not to cower away and stood his ground.

 

"Are you fucking accusing me of cheating?" Orochimaru blinked for but a second before he was grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke was so stunned by the sudden movement he couldn’t move.

 

"I never said that! I just asked who she is." Sasuke tried to blink away the tears which were threatening to leave his eyes. Orochimaru pushed him back roughly and Sasuke stumbled away, his back hitting a wall painfully.

 

"….She is just a friend. Now go back to sleep." The small pause had stung his heart, but he tried to reason with his heart that Orochimaru was telling the truth and that he would never leave him. Sasuke lay waiting long into the night before sleep finally overtook him..

 

'Sasuke' had just seen all of this quietly. When he saw his brother today, he had yelled at Itachi to save him. He had wanted to leave. But he was helpless and when Orochimaru had said that the woman was just a friend, he had wanted to warn his younger self, but his voice never reached out to the hurting boy. 'Sasuke' hugged his cold body closer and tried to sleep away the pain, and, just like always, that unfamiliar name helped him doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Comments?


End file.
